Romance deforme
by LoveOver
Summary: Por fin puedes ver esa mirada que te sostiene en tus momentos de soledad, esa imagen ahora es real, podrías, si en verdad quisieras... tocarla. TykixLavi
1. Recuerdos de un accidente

_En una celda muy lejana del planeta. Se escuchan truenos y gritos de fondo._

_loveOver esta encadenada frente a la computadora._

_Bien, este es el primer TykixLavi que publicó –por ordenes de mi señora Shimja, a la cuál por cierto ya le urgía que lo hiciera- y espero que sea de su agrado. Ha sido corregido por mi gran amigo del alma Animetrixx (y lo recomiendo altamente)._

_Con mucho cariño para todos aquellos amantes de esta pareja._

_Confieso que al principio no me gustaba el TykixLavi, pero he terminado enamorada de ellos. Todo salió de una simple idea que ha ido evolucionando en mi cabeza, espero que no les moleste…_

_D gray man no me pertenece, es de Katsura Hoshino._

_Aclaro: este capítulo es solo de introducción así que puede que les parezca aburrido pero prometo más acción pronto. Y me disculpo si quedo largo solo será por esta ocasión._

_Sin más…_

_ Creo que es todo lo que necesito decir por ahora…_

_Acción:_

**Romance deforme**

**Recuerdos de un accidente**

Cierta mañana, Allen y Lavi se preparaban para regresar a la "orden oscura" tras una extenuante misión.

Les habían indicado que el barco que los llevaría de Londres a Francia se retrasaría una hora y, debido a ello, se encontraban sentados sobre el suelo a los alrededores del puerto, totalmente desesperados por regresar. Portaban con ellos la inocencia obtenida, protegiéndola con suprema cautela de cualquier cosa inesperada a la que tuvieran que enfrentarse.

Aunque eran buenos amigos habían discutido. No seriamente, únicamente por trivialidades; y conociendo la personalidad del pelirrojo, Lavi permanecía extrañamente callado, cosa que mantenía intrigado al más joven, el cual le miraba de vez en cuando, buscando encontrar alguna señal que le resolviera sus dudas.

Durante la misión había notado ese cambio drástico de su personalidad, pero no encontró el preciso momento para interrogarle sobre eso. Y ahora, que ambos se encontraban en esa situación, sin trabajo del cual tratar, sin interrupciones de por medio, resultaba una buena ocasión. Justo cuando Allen decidió preguntarle –tras haber indagado sobre las palabras que debía usar y el tono de voz, entre otros detalles–, Cual fue su sorpresa al recibir una evasiva por parte de el pelirrojo seguido de un "tengo hambre, voy a buscar algo". Finalmente Lavi lo había dejado solo esperando al barco, deseando que todo anduviera bien. Y por supuesto, que regresara a tiempo.

Lavi caminaba por las calles sin ninguna dirección fija, con la vista al suelo, pero de alguna forma cuidando no perderse demasiado, ya que frío y no estaba entre sus planes perder el viaje de regreso por un insignificante descuido. Tuvo que cubrir su boca y nariz, para no enfermarse, con la bufanda que portaba en el cuello y porque tampoco quería regresar directamente a enfermería, esa no sería una buena idea.

Su mente comenzaba a funcionar de manera libre. Iba meditando lo tanto que le estaba costando su felicidad.

Su corazón hacía tiempo que le dolía y no en el aspecto fisiológico, sino en el sentimental. Desde una fecha desconocida una opresión se había apoderado de él y muchas cuestiones habían aparecido en su cabeza, cuestiones que cualquier ser viviente que sea clasificado como humano se haría bajo una situación normal, cuestiones sobre su existencia.

En muchos de los libros de psicología que el "Panda" le había hecho leer, descubrió explicaciones a estas interrogantes. Él simplemente las memorizaba como si de cualquier cosa más se tratase, algo que no se relacionara en lo absoluto con él. Porque claro, él no era un humano normal: era un sucesor de los Bookman.

Por lo tanto, preguntas que surgían sobre su existencia no debían tener sentido para él, ya se presumía que estaban resueltas. Pero aun así le atormentaban al levantarse y al acostarse, un día tras otro. Deseaba saber para qué había nacido, ¿Sólo para ser un simple Bookman? El había visto muchas cosas en su vida, durante sus viajes, en su entorno; mucha gente había pasado a su lado, otra tanta eran sus conocidos. Esa respuesta no era suficiente para él. Ser como un Bookman podía resultar sencillo para alguien con la personalidad del actual Bookman, alguien que estaba acostumbrado ser, a actuar como un verdadero y digno Bookman. Lavi se esforzaba por creer que él era parecido –al menos remotamente–, ¡y vaya que luchaba por lograrlo! Aunque vanamente.

Se turbaba al darse cuenta de todo lo que le estaba costando el oficio. Un precio demasiado alto.

"Tres cosas un hombre debe hacer durante su vida: escribir un libro, plantar un árbol y tener un hijo".

Al menos lo de escribir un libro ya estaba en proceso, las otras dos: de plantar un árbol no le motivaba mucho así como tampoco tener un hijo. Porque, ¿Quién tendría un hijo en una etapa de guerra?

Acomodó su bufanda.

El otro problema que cruzaba por su cabeza era de una intensidad mayor: el amor, que era algo que sólo de lejos lucía hermoso.

Las historias de amor dentro de los libros eran un poema encarnado en dos humanos que se unían en un lazo sumamente poderoso y les movía a hacer cosas que no pensaban ser capaces, a ir en contra de las leyes morales y sociales, y les sacaba las sonrisas más bellas fácilmente.

Un simple roce de manos y eso bastaba para que dos amantes fueran tan increíblemente felices sin importar la situación en la que se encontraran, sea buena, mala o la ultima. Él deseaba sentirse así, pleno, lleno, deseado, incitado a luchar para vivir, ¡desear vivir!

Estar como él era todo un delirio.

Detuvo sus pasos. ¡Como odiaba vivir! Lo peor es que no podía entregarse a los brazos de la muerte tan fácilmente, eso no sería justo, sería cobarde.

Unas pisadas presurosas hicieron que se girara, dejando atrás todo pensamiento para concentrarse en la actualidad; encontrándose con Allen Walker y su ojo maldito, que había localizado un montón de akuma cercanos al área en la que se encontraban. El menor le advirtió y al instante ambos activaron sus armas dispuestos a enfrentar otra batalla.

El humo que se producía por las explosiones era más intenso de lo acostumbrado, probablemente por el frío.

Allen corría buscando a Lavi entre la humareda sin encontrarlo; al mismo tiempo, se enfrentaba con dos grandes monstruos que le detuvieron en el camino. Lavi también le buscaba, pero tuvo que detenerse, entreteniéndose con rescatar a la gente que se encontraba cerca de aquel desastre. De sobra sabía que eran personas que no merecían morir en algo que nada tenía que ver con ellas, aparte de que el exorcista de nacionalidad británica nunca le perdonaría que no lo tomara en cuenta.

Se encontró con una abuela y su nieto pegados a las paredes de un edificio abandonado, con un señor que iba en bicicleta y que por la impresión se había quedado en medio de la calle mirando el espectáculo, con unas cuantas muchachas atemorizadas, arrinconadas y con una sombra, entre el humo, con la apariencia de un adulto caminando perdidamente; fue quien más le preocupó y se metió a buscarle pero parecía que el hombre no se detendría a pesar del gran escándalo que sonaba con la batalla entre Allen y los akuma. Probablemente estaba atemorizado y tratando de buscar refugio en donde no hallaría. Lavi se tuvo que volver para sacar a las otras personas, que eran más sencillas de apartar, y finalmente se regresó para ayudar ya sea a Allen o al hombre en el humo.

Allen terminó de derribar al último akuma que había en el aire, el cual hizo un estruendo exagerado al caer; contaba con que Lavi hiciere la labor de rescate (y no estaba equivocado), pero fue sobrecogido al observar al exorcista llamando a una persona que no había conseguido salir de la humareda; se preocupó y trató de ayudarle a buscar al hombre pero lamentablemente otro akuma salió entre el humo escondido y no pudo continuar.

Lavi vio la sombra deforme del akuma, la cual se aproximaba peligrosamente a la del hombre, y, en un acto de defensa, se aproximó al demonio dando un brinco con toda su adrenalina, golpeándolo con su martillo y sacándolo volando varios metros lejos del área cubierta por el humo, haciendo fácil para Allen la labor de localizarlo y dispararle.

Lavi avanzó entre el humo buscando al hombre, corriendo sin poder pensar en alguna idea que le fuera útil para encontrarlo, por el momento solo daba manotazos en el aire. Fue un golpe de suerte que, en uno de sus movimientos, su mano chocara contra la persona que tanto buscaba y se detuvo de golpe; mirándole borrosamente, comenzó a toser por el olor pero sin quitar la mano del extraño, esperando que no se le escapase.

"_Esto es parte de mi deber y lamentablemente no siempre me encuentro con gente agradecida"_ se puso a pensar melancólicamente. _"Me pregunto si realmente hay alguien que se preocupe por mí. Si para una persona seré alguien que no quedará en el olvido como un Bookman más…"_ Tuvo que contenerse, los sentimientos se volvían intensos nuevamente y no había tiempo para pensar en eso; el humo comenzó a desvanecerse.

Una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Disculpa, ¿Ya puedes soltarme? —El pelirrojo se sobresaltó, aquella voz tan masculina le había llamado de tal manera que no pudo evitar perder el hilo de sus pensamientos—. Por favor —al menos era educado—, es en serio, chico, si no quieres que piense mal de ti —Lavi se extrañó por el comentario, no creía estar haciendo algo malo como para que le dijeran algo así, él solo intentaba salvarle la vida. No pudo evitar el buscar dificultosamente con la mirada una respuesta hasta que vio la mano con la que mantenía al hombre cerca.

Todo el tiempo estuvo sosteniendo al pobre tipo de su miembro viril.

Quitó su mano inmediatamente, dando un chillido de sorpresa. El hombre ya podía distinguirse bien: un sujeto alto, de aspecto desaliñado pero aun así agradable a la vista, sus cabellos ondulados y desordenados, oscuros como sus ojos. Allen llamó a Lavi a lo lejos y el llamado volteó a verle asintiendo, para luego dar una reverencia al hombre y disculparse.

Salió corriendo rumbo al albino cuando el ojo de este detectó a otro akuma más escondido entre la tierra, de nivel dos. El demonio se abrió paso saltando desde un agujero que él mismo creó y cayendo sobre el hombre, el cual gritó de sorpresa al ser aplastado por semejante criatura.

Allen apuntó bien su arma y esperó a que el akuma se moviera antes de disparar, logrando deshacerse efectivamente de él.

Ambos exorcistas corrieron hacia la persona que yacía tirada en el suelo quejándose leve –y graciosamente–; ambos le ayudaron a ponerse de pie, y Lavi hizo muestra de sus habilidades en primeros auxilios ofreciéndose a curar sus heridas.

El desaliñado hombre le miró desconfiadamente, provocando un sonrojo de vergüenza en el júnior. —Acepto tu ayuda siempre y cuando… —Se detuvo para quejarse un poco más del dolor—. Siempre y cuando me hagas otra cosilla más —le guiñó el ojo.

El sonrojo de Lavi se incrementó y, sin querer, le dio un golpe en reclamo. El hombre se quejó adolorido, haciendo que Allen tuviera que mirar amenazante a Lavi, quien se disculpó rápidamente. —Por, por favor… permítame revisar sus heridas —parecía que el extraño se iba a negar, pero al final terminó aceptado.

Buscaron un lugar donde Lavi pudiera tratarle mas tranquilamente, encontrando así una posada cercana. Allen se quedó junto a la encargada para pagar la estadía y dejó que Lavi se marchara junto al herido para curar sus heridas lo más rápido posible, ya que aun esperaban al barco, y éste se quedó a solas en una de las pequeñas habitaciones con el extraño.

— ¿Tu amigo hace las mismas cosas que tu? —le preguntó al pelirrojo mientras éste comenzaba a revisarle las heridas en su espalda ahora descubierta.

Lavi tuvo que contener las ganas de gritarle. —Fue un accidente… lo siento —sus mejillas volvieron a adquirir un tono rosado.

El hombre no podía mirarle completamente de frente debido a que se encontraba dándole la espalda, pero consiguió girar su rostro un poco para verle, percibiendo el sonrojo en sus mejillas —Vaya reacciones que tienes, chico — Lavi no le contestó, pero en cambio sintió como sus movimientos aumentaron su velocidad, mostrando un nerviosismo algo agradable. Lavi terminó con los últimos raspones y dio por terminada su labor.

Se acomodó la ropa, poniéndose de pie. —Me marcho. Por favor, no se mueva demasiado o podría lastimarse aun más las heridas —le remarcó antes de salir con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios y recibir los agradecimientos del extraño.

El adulto se fijaba en él con una atención excedida que provocaba escalofríos excelentemente disimulados en Lavi. El tipo le siguió hasta la salida y permitió que se fuera sin cruzar más palabras entre ellos.

Una vez que el adolescente se marchó, el rostro del hombre cambió y su piel oscureció, así mismo su aspecto tornó a un traje elegante con sombrero de copa—. Gracias… pequeño exorcista —murmuró. Todo aquello que había ocurrido le hacía mucha gracia. "Un exorcista ayudando a un Noah…" Era su día de suerte.

Después recordó al estúpido akuma que le había saltado a la espalda y no pudo evitar molestarse. Esas ridículas y torpes criaturas, al menos deberían de servir para su maldita labor. Respiró hondo.

Aunque el ver la expresión de vergüenza en la cara del chico, verle sonreír al salir, sentir sus manos calientes mientras le curaba, aquella casi sensación de placer al tacto en su parte mas íntima; le erizaba la piel, le elevaba a grados insospechados de éxtasis ¡Oh, por todas las cosas deseadas por los hombres! Aquello debía tener más profundidad, y él, por supuesto, sería paciente para conseguirlo.

Contuvo su respiración. Necesitaba saciar sus instintos lo más pronto posible. Caminó por las calles ignorando a todos los transeúntes que pasaban a su lado y desapareció a la distancia.

Lavi y Allen corrían desesperados para alcanzar el barco. Ya eran capaces de distinguirlo a lo lejos pero todo parecía indicarles que estaba a punto de partir, y ellos aún se encontraban a unas cuadras del crucero.

Allen se detuvo advirtiendo a su compañero: —No vamos a llegar… ¿Lavi? — Pero justo al terminar su oración, fue tomado sorpresivamente por el pelirrojo y arrancado del suelo protector para ser llevado por los aires a una velocidad arrolladora, acabando con el poco aire que le quedaba en sus pulmones. Gracias a Dios no duró mucho, la inocencia de Lavi los había llevado a tiempo a bordo del barco.

— ¡Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso! —Reprochó el albino una vez que recobró la cordura—. No vuelvas a hacerme eso, o si no…

— ¿O qué? ¿Yu me mataría?...? Espera… ¡Sí, tienes razón! Tu amenaza es valida —Allen enrojeció por completo. Últimamente el júnior hacia comentarios de ese tipo, refiriéndose a Kanda como si estuviese celoso (o si el mismo Allen lo estuviera) en tales situaciones, cosa que era secretamente entre ambos exorcistas cierta, pero para Lavi, quien poseía mas percepción de las cosas, era sencillo notarlo. Un guiño discreto, un jalón de cabellos, un cruce de majaderías e insultos que solo entre ellos había… realmente no indicaba nada a los ojos de todos, pero tratándose de Lavi, cualquier acción estaba sujeta a malas interpretaciones con propósitos de fastidio (y las cuales estaban siendo desembocadas en meras verdades que él había descubierto por accidente.) Era todo eso para él, tan divertido que prefería terminar convirtiéndose en blanco de ambos exorcistas a perderse de las diversas reacciones que ambos podían tener tocante al tema.

El más joven de ambos se quedó de pronto sin argumentos. Aunque era un hecho extraño, Lavi no se detuvo a averiguar el motivo, sino hasta que él mismo Allen decidió recobrar el habla. —Lo que pasó allá, Lavi… —el mencionado se quedó petrificado, pensando en las posibles cosas a las que Allen Walker se podía referir: Al tipo que por accidente había tocado o al hecho de que había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en una actitud nada usual del Bookman Júnior, y en ese momento no sabía que era peor responder—. Lavi, no soy quien para meterme en tus problemas personales, pero sabes que cuentas conmigo en todo. Me molesta no saber lo que te pasa, porque te considero mi amigo, pero no por eso voy a estar hostigándote con preguntas. Pero por favor, si algo te molesta…

–Sí, lo se… no te preocupes —interrumpió el muchacho del parche sonriéndole despreocupadamente—, no es nada serio, te lo aseguro —y ahí dio por terminado el asunto.

Estuvo a punto de marcharse a su cuarto cuando la voz de Allen le detuvo. —Oye, ¿Qué pasó con él señor al que rescataste? Porque… ah… porque él bromeaba contigo con tanta confianza que… bueno, ¿Ya lo conocías? —terminó con sus divagaciones. Lavi no quiso girarse para responderle, puso su mano en su pecho, como si le fuera a dar un infarto. ¡Oh, no! No quería hablar del tema, ya había sido suficiente con que el mismo hombre se hubiese burlado de él en su cara, lo único que quería en ese momento era desechar esos recuerdos de su cabeza.

Como el pelirrojo no respondía, Allen le tocó el hombro para conseguir que reaccionara pero al hacerlo, lo que provocó fue un susto. —Yo. No, no lo conozco, ¡Nunca lo he manoseado ni lo volveré ha hacer! —Se retorció tomando dramáticamente su cabeza y dándose palmadas en la frente al tiempo que decía "Salgan imágenes, salgan".

Allen se petrificó de la impresión, de por si Lavi tenía costumbres graciosas, ahora no se decidía si reír o preocuparse en verdad —Lavi… ¿Estás bien?

Lavi detuvo su drama al instante, mirando al niño como si nada, se alzó de hombros y le dedicó una alentadora sonrisa. —Estoy bien, _moyashi-chan _— seguido de eso, le despeinó, obteniendo el efecto deseado: un chiquillo enojado gritándole que ese no era su nombre.

Consiguió fugarse durante el berrinche del niño a su cuarto, no conseguía sentirse del todo bien después de todo. Pero pensar que el niño ya le hubiera notado el cambio en su particular carácter, no era una buena señal. Se convenció de que la falta de sueño era la razón por la que comenzaba a sentirse de aquella manera, empero no podía dormir completamente a gusto, al menos no hasta llegar a la orden.

El viaje terminó cuando ambos llegaron a la sede de la Orden Oscura, el lugar donde en teoría descansaría, si es que su maestro no le tomase por sorpresa y le forzase a estudiar.

Al poco tiempo se enteró que el sabio Bookman estaba en algo así como una "misión" y que regresaría en dos días, pero que le había dejado una pizca de trabajo, quiero decir, montones de libros pendientes a estudiar. Si bien, Lavi es Lavi y se escabulló para no hacer sus deberes, para ir en busca de sus amigos y jugarles alguna que otra bromilla.

Allen Walker continuaba con su preocupación, aunque más disimuladamente, cuando llegó a la cafetería; desde hace un rato sentía que desfallecía por falta de alimento, se detuvo a hacer su pedido descomunal, como era la costumbre y luego fue en busca de un lugar para devorar todo aquello.

Iba tan concentrado en su pedido que no se dio cuenta de cuál lugar había seleccionado hasta que escuchó un quejido frente a él, algo como un "Chih". No pudo evitar cruzar sus grises ojos con aquellos orbes azul oscuro que le observaban molestas. — ¿Ahora qué pasa, Kanda? —le preguntó el chiquillo, no por algún sentimiento de preocupación hacia el japonés, más bien era una pregunta que denotaba fastidio.

Yu Kanda se concentró de vuelta en su comida, siendo completamente indiferente a las palabras del joven británico. Eso enfureció más al muchacho. — ¡Ah!, ya se lo que te ocurre. ¡Estás frustrado de que alguien tan agradable como yo ocupe espacio en la misma mesa que tu! Pero no te molestes, Kanda, yo te haré el honor —le sonrió autosuficiente.

Kanda se encendió al instante —Cállate, estúpido _moyashi, _me amargas la comida —le reprochó.

— ¿Te molesta que tenga la razón?

—Me molesta que seas un idiota.

—El idiota eres tú ¿No te habías dado cuenta? Oh, perdona, a veces olvido que no eres muy brillante.

—Mira, pequeño, diminuto e inservible brote de habas, cuando acabe contigo estarás tan deforme que nadie podrá reconocer tus restos.

—No si antes yo te pongo en tu lugar —ambos se pusieron de pie golpeando la mesa en que se encontraban sentados. Todos en los alrededores miraban a la distancia lo que ocurría, intentando salvaguardarse de los posibles ataques y/o explosiones que provocarían estos dos, si es que nadie les detenía.

Mientras tanto, Lavi caminaba por los pasillos buscando en que entretenerse, en una búsqueda de desviar sus pensamientos ya habituales y centrarlos en cualquier cosa que no fuese nada relacionado con la realidad. Fueron unos buscadores saliendo de la cafetería quienes le dieron la inspiración que buscaba.

Kanda desenfundó su Mugen cuando Lavi entro al comedor con un su habitual humor. — ¡Allen! ¡Yu! —Les llamó justo al momento en que ambos mencionados habían empezado a pelear con golpes—. Oh, lo siento, ya comenzaron a romancear —dijo una vez que se encontró frente a ellos.

Las gélidas miradas de ambos enfurecidos exorcistas eran para cualquiera una clara señal de peligro, pero para el divertido pelirrojo eran justo lo que buscaba para entretenerse. —Pero Yu, no debes ser tan brusco con el pequeño _moyashi _¿Qué no ves que es solo un niño? —Kanda cambió de oponente para arremeter contra el Júnior. El muchacho apenas logró esquivarle debido a la gran velocidad del samurai.

Estuvo a punto de pensar que estaba a salvo cuando un objeto le dio contra la frente, ocasionándole un pequeño descalabro. Era el mismo Allen quien le había arrojado un plato vacío que tomó de la mesa. — ¿Qué estas insinuando? —le reclamo el niño. Kanda, quien había tenido que esquivar el "plato volador", volteó para reclamar el casi-golpe contra su persona, pero en lugar de eso se quedó sorprendido internamente con el rostro enrojecido de Allen, con esa carita que deseaba mostrar molestia, pero lejos de eso, daba una impresión de absoluta vergüenza.

Lavi también se percató de este hecho, preguntándose si debía incluirlo en sus apuntes personales para saber avergonzar al más joven, dando inmediatamente una respuesta positiva. —_Moyashi–chan_, yo no insinúo absolutamente nada —se limpió la frente de las gotas de sangre que comenzaban a caer, dándose un buen susto al notarlo, _"Qué golpe me dio" _se quejó mentalmente, pero luego continuó con su plan de fastidiar a ambos exorcistas—. Yo soy claro y conciso, o dime, ¿a poco no te parece que Yu es un novio muy agresivo? —Terminó la pregunta echándose a correr entre las mesas con un samurai muy, muy enojado persiguiéndole, olvidando registrar el rostro de Allen.

El niño cayó de sentón en el asiento de su mesa, completamente rojo de molestia y de vergüenza, sobre todo lo segundo.

Últimamente pensaba si soportaría por más tiempo las bromas de Lavi en ese sentido. Dado que Kanda le parecía un tipo atractivo aunque lo negara completamente a viva voz y no podía evitar provocarle esos corajes tan deleitables para mantener una "plática" con él. Era algo que no lucharía por borrar. Culpaba su actitud con su edad. Había escuchado ya hablar de eso, de que los jóvenes a su edad pasan por trastornos, traumas, complejos… ¿Debía ser eso, no? Tal vez, pero mientras tanto lo tendría que _padecer_.

Esto le abochornaba en su totalidad. No era una buena noticia descubrir que el loco samurai le produjera tales sentimientos, deseaba que al menos su objeto de admiración no le odiara como decía tanto, que en un punto de su interior le tuviera un aprecio. Pero era mucho desear.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de sus labios y una voz le llamó: —Estúpido _moyashi_ —era el mismo Kanda que había logrado noquear a Lavi y abandonarlo entre los pasillos del comedor—. Sólo me metes en problemas —Kanda tomó su lugar para terminar con sus alimentos.

Ahora era Allen el que no le respondía. Se quedó cabizbajo, en silencio.

Kanda desvió su vista hacia él por unos instantes, rodó los ojos y se puso de pie, abandonando al muchacho en su mundo de pensamientos.

Lavi regresó con una nueva descalabrada en su colección y se quedó mirando divertido al adolescente frente a él, que comía pausadamente. Al principio pensó en decir algo gracioso sobre su rostro o de su falsa relación con Yu, pero prefirió no hacerlo y salió de ahí a dormir y luego a cumplir con sus deberes de Bookman.

•

•

•

Todo eso eran ahora recuerdos que en algún momento de su vida vivió pero que no le agradaba recordar, simplemente por el hecho de haber entrado en un trance de meditaciones que luchaba por tomar como absurdas ahora, y también por el momentáneo "roce" con el tipo aquél. Poco a poco, con el tiempo, lo fue dejando atrás, excusado en que tenía muchas ocupaciones en que pensar, luego fue lo de la búsqueda de Cross Marian, la pelea en el arca…

Ya era cosa del pasado, y, sin embargo, nuevos brotes de sentimientos habían surgido, todo por culpa de esas cosas que le había hecho recordar la Noah, Road Kamelot.

¿El sentido de la existencia? Debía ser tabú pensar en ello, pero como toda prohibición en un adolescente, era algo que le atraía. Y para Lavi no era diferente. Aunque, lamentablemente, era bastante doloroso despertar y darse cuenta que todavía se encontraba en aquella situación, con su corazón partido en dos: el lado racional, el que le decía que era un Bookman y, como tal, su obligación era actuar como uno: viéndolo todo de manera objetiva, transformando a su compañeros exorcistas en solo personajes de la historia que alguna vez participaron en una guerra; y el otro lado, el sentimental, donde esos simples exorcistas eran sus amigos, quienes le acompañaban en esta vida tan difícil que decidió tomar, su hogar, su familia; detrás de ellos no había nada. Y no era divertido ser así, porque… porque de alguna manera le recordaba a ese Noah contra el que peleo junto a Allen dentro del arca, ese que tenía una vida con unos amigos y su vida como enemigo de la orden, solo que él era cien veces mejor persona que el pelmazo ese.

"_Basura de comparaciones, con mi basura de pensamientos" _pensó molesto consigo mismo.

_•_

**•**

_Esto es todo por ahora (porque si no lo alargo demasiado). Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo, que espero que sea pronto… en cuanto mi querido beta me lo entregue ok? _

_¿Review?_


	2. La misión

_D gray man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino. Gracias a Animatrixx-chan por ser un mágnifico beta..._

_Shimja me ha pegado por el tamaño de este capítulo… para variar (sarcasmo) ella suele ser asi de cruel conmigo T-T, pero es que ¡No la entiendo! Primero se enoja por lo largo y ahora por lo corto… bueno, espero que esto no sea un inconveniente para ustedes._

_Este capítulo quedó un poco… confuso… -gran gota en la cabeza de loveOver- pero ténganme paciencia, eso es todo. Ya verán que pronto tendrán el Lucky deseado –risa malévola- sin más interrupción_

_Acción (eso rima)_

•

•

•

**La misión**

Lavi observaba detenidamente fuera del carruaje un hermoso paisaje formado de cerros azules que indicaban que se acercaban al desierto. De vez en cuando su mirada se topaba distraídamente con la bella exorcista que estaba sentada, adormilada, frente a él. Preguntándose si esta era una especie de señal, de alguna mística oportunidad de hablar con ella en privado. Tenía por mucho estima el grado de madurez que poseía la joven Lee, y él ya estaba harto de toda esta situación; sabía que en cualquier otro momento jamás le pediría consejo relacionado con ese tema ni a ella ni a nadie más. Le habló quedamente, pero la chica no respondió, estaba dormida ya.

"_Será en otra ocasión", Lavi pensó. _

Se retractó de su decisión, no iba a involucrar a nadie más en sus asuntos. Volvió su vista a la ventana, esta era la primera vez que se envolvía en un problema personal, ajeno a todo lo relacionado con los exorcistas y su trabajo, y él había aceptado sin dificultad. Komui se lo había pedido ya que él le infundía la confianza suficiente para dejar que cuidase de su hermana. Sin decir que primero tuvo que soportar el ridículo berrinche que le armó advirtiéndole lo que le haría si se propasaba con la china. "_¡Por favor! Esta bien que tengo esa fama pero nunca le haría algo a ella…" _se dijo.

Era algo triste saber que la gran Lenalee Lee estaba en un estado depresivo por su incapacidad para pelear que ya no prestaba atención a otras cosas que no se trataran de la inocencia, los entrenamientos, y los akuma. Ya no actuaba como antes, preocupada por sus amigos, con esos buenos sentimientos y corazón que la caracterizaban. Por eso mismo Komui había tomado una sentencia para resolver por fin el problema.

Solo él sabía de la existencia de un pariente más de ellos: su abuela, una mujer de edad muy avanzada y ciega pero con un fuerte deseo de vivir y con una alta moralidad que esperaban que fuese de inspiración para la chica.

La gestión era en secreto, por eso mismo Lavi había portado su uniforme de exorcista y había dicho que saldría en la búsqueda de una inocencia, aunque era mentira y en realidad iría a llevar a la mujer en secreto hasta Israel, donde residía la anciana. La cuidaría mientras se hacía pasar (irónicamente) como un exorcista en medio de una misión normal.

El largo viaje terminó y por fin ambos salieron del carro que les había llevado a la calle donde se encontrarían con las personas que llevarían a Lenalee al lugar indicado.

Komui le había advertido que a la única que recibirían en casa de la abuela sería a su hermana y no a él, por cuestiones de la familia donde se encontraba la anciana, y que él tenía que buscar el lugar mas cercano para mantenerla vigilada.

— ¿Es usted la señorita Lenalee Lee? —Le preguntó una mujer de al menos veinte años y baja estatura. La niña le sonrió asintiendo y buscando con la mirada la aprobación de Lavi—. Oh, gusto en conocerla. Mi nombre es Débora

—Sí, yo soy Lenalee y él es Lavi —lo presentó a pesar de que el Júnior le advertía disimuladamente que no lo hiciera.

— ¿Él…? ¿Viene un hombre con usted? —La mujer observó detenidamente al adolescente.

— ¿Hay algún problema? —Interrogó Lenalee, sintiéndose molesta por la forma en la que miraba a su compañero con algo similar al desprecio.

—Pues… —Iba a contestar, pero Lavi se apresuro a interrumpirla:

—No pasa nada, Lenalee. Yo vine a una misión aquí, ya tengo trabajo que hacer —la china bajó la mirada, meditando si seguirle el juego o no. Algo dentro de sí no le gustaba lo que estaba pasando pero termino resignándose.

— ¡Ah! ¿Es usted un exorcista? —de pronto la mujer pareció muy interesada en la vestimenta del muchacho y en él en sí. Lavi asintió—. Entonces, ¿por fin van a investigar lo de la cueva de la luna? —Lavi miró confundido a su compañera.

Lenalee sabía que realmente no había venido en calidad de exorcista, a pesar de haber traído su uniforme y su inocencia consigo, pero todo eso solo había sido por precaución y por tratar de mantener de mejor manera la situación. Así que se adelanto para excusarle. —Es que yo olvidé darle el informe… Si pudiera darnos la información nos haría mas fácil todo —la mujer los miró aun con desconfianza. Luego le indicó a la joven que la siguiera a un auto que les esperaba. Ya una vez dentro del carro, comenzó a explicarles:

—Ha estado estos días uno de sus enviados observando el lugar, nos dijo que enviaría el asunto al cuartel pero no sabía que vendrían tan rápido.

­— ¿Les dijo eso? ¿A quienes? —preguntó prudentemente Lavi.

—A todos en el pueblo —sonrió—. Todos estamos preocupados por las circunstancias. Llevaré al señor exorcista con el hombre ese, y usted y yo —señaló a Lenalee— nos iremos a casa ¿De acuerdo?

Lenalee lució inconforme con esto. —Pero necesito que Lavi sepa donde estoy.

—No se preocupe —tomó la mano de la chica—, el señor con quien Lavi estará sabe donde localizarnos, lo llevará con nosotros cuando termine —Lavi y Lenalee se miraron por unos momentos y luego aceptaron. El hombre al que Débora se refería era un buscador.

El lugar era prácticamente en las orillas de un desierto, con su pesado clima caluroso. La cueva, por otra parte, era enorme, como si hubiesen cavado un gran hoyo en la tierra; no se podía ver hacia adentro y, si le lanzabas una piedra, un eco se escuchaba hasta las profundidades.

Lavi llegó hasta el buscador, confundiéndolo al mostrar su uniforme por identificación como exorcista. —No pensé que en la orden ya se hubiera sabido de este caso —le dijo una vez que las mujeres se marcharon.

–Ni yo… —murmuró Lavi, pero el buscador no pudo escucharlo—. ¿De qué se trata?

–Pues verá… este es un lugar turístico, la cueva de la luna era famosa por las luces que emitía cuando era luna llena. Pero desde hace unos días esa luz desapareció misteriosamente. Y no solo eso, algunos afirman haber escuchado ruidos de alguna especie de bestia en su interior. No he podido confirmarlo porque no se me ha permitido entrar a la cueva, a parte de que a penas hice el pedido del material y refuerzos para entrar.

Lavi asintió con un mohín. Se sintió abochornado por haber venido hasta un lugar donde a penas había una sospecha de inocencia y no había ningún informe referente.

—Pero dice que se han escuchado sonidos ahí dentro ¿No?

—Sí, pero no puedo afirmar que se trate de un akuma o que la luz se haya borrado por causa de una inocencia.

Lavi se quedó observando el interior de la cueva. Era un lugar tenebroso y oscuro, dudaba que algo como una inocencia estuviera obstruyendo la luz de la que se hablaba. Por su ubicación y estructura, parecía que nunca había luz ahí abajo. Y en cima de todo, algo en su interior le decía que no debía entrar y, a la vez, le incitaba a arrojarse al fondo. —Hay mucha melancolía —expresó quedamente—, lo mejor será que me quede aquí para escuchar esos supuestos ruidos.

Y así lo hizo a pesar del nerviosismo que le provocaba esa cueva y, sobre todo, que su sentido del deber como amigo de Lenalee le gritaba que debía ir a ver como estaba la muchacha primero. Aunque se convencía de que ella era lo suficientemente inteligente como para salir bien librada de cualquier problema que pudiese ocurrir; aparte de que el buscador le dijo que no se encontraban lejos de la casa donde ella estaría.

Se sentó lo mas cerca que pudo de la cueva y se quedó quieto, intentado escuchar algún ruido en particular. Pasó así un buen rato hasta que un eco en el interior le llamó la atención: Un ruido, como de algo rugiendo, aunque fue solo un breve instante. Lavi se arrimó para intentar ver algo, sin éxito.

Otra vez esa melancolía que parecía brotar del interior le llamó y se resistió a saltar.

Volvió a quedarse quieto, controlando su respiración. No quería saltar si es que no era verdaderamente necesario.

Y nuevamente escuchó el rugido, sólo que con más fuerza. Esta vez concluyó que había algo ahí dentro.

—Será mejor que regresemos —la voz del buscador le llamó y sus pensamientos se desviaron—. Va a anochecer —le señaló el cielo— y si va a entrar, no sería una buena idea hacerlo de noche ¿No lo cree? —Lavi se puso de pie sacudiéndose la ropa. Recordando que no había ido hasta ahí para entretenerse con otras cosas, y aun no sabía a donde habían llevado a su amiga.

No tuvo más opción que seguir al buscador. Volteando de vez en cuando hacia la cueva de la luna.

•

•

•

_¿Mencione que deben ser pacientes? En verdad creo que soy demasiado obvia con lo que se viene en el próximo capitulo… a ver si adivinan –risas- ah, si tienen alguna pregunta, queja, comentario o lo que sea (solo que no sea con malos fines) háganmelo saber dejando sus review, yo con mucho gusto les contestare._

_Sobre lo de Lenalee ¡Mis disculpas si les parece demaciado OC! Pero la necesitaba así, se me quedo clavada la imagen de ella cuando acepta que odia la inocencia y a Dios... de ahí surgió este capítulo -sonrojo- espero que no les moleste demaciado_

**_Rika-Chan _**

_Gracias por tu mensaje, gracias, gracias! Me esfuerzo porque mis capítulos tengan la calidad suficiente para ser publicados (aunque hay excepciones –risas-)._

_Precisamente, fue la falta de Lucky lo que me terminó por animarme en publicar este fanfic. Perdón por lo corto y por la falta de lucky, pero ya verás lo que se viene… (sí, me doy mis aires de misteriosa –risas-)_

_Por cierto, si prefieres que te conteste en tu correo, solo pásamelo ¿de acuerdo?_

_De nuevo gracias por leer!_


	3. El socavón

_XXXXxxxx Animetrixx es mi lindo, lindo beta (Al que me gusta jugarle bromas y sacarlo de sus casillas –carcajada-) al cual respeto y admiro por su paciencia y gran trabajo (especialmente su paciencia)…_

_D Gray man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino y esto es un fanfic ocioso. _

_Quiero aclarar un detalle que omití en el capitulo anterior para no adelantarme a lo que vendría: el asunto Lenalee._

_Verán, yo aproveche un poco que en los últimos capítulos del anime (perdón si es que no lo han visto) ella pasara por ciertas situaciones tristes y que quedara, a mi punto de vista, un tanto inestable emocionalmente. Pero esto no quiere decir que sea de gran relevancia para el fanfic, en realidad yo solo lo tome como excusa para traer a Lavi a la cueva de la Luna._

_Les recomiendo que solo se enfoquen en la historia de Lavi y no de Lenalee. Creo que ella es lo suficientemente inteligente como para no perder la cabeza totalmente… (Todo por Lucky –risas-)._

_**Tengo una advertencia para aquellas personas a quienes no les agrade pero este capitulo contiene rape TykixLavi. **_

**El socavón**

Lavi, justo como se lo había advertido Komui, no pudo quedarse con la exorcista. Hasta la hora de visita tenía cierta duración y vigilancia.

Borró toda preocupación que pudiese tener al ver que la casa donde la joven se hospedaba era un lugar lujoso y seguro aunque no descartaba que el ataque de un akuma fuera destrucción y punto. Por ello, se quedó en una pequeña posada a tan solo una cuadra del lugar. Tal vez no era muy cómoda, pero la seguridad de su amiga era su prioridad.

Al día siguiente tuvo que volver a la cueva. Esta vez desde muy temprano. Se impresionó al ver a Lenalee junto a dos mujeres que les esperaban con una gran sonrisa.

Les saludó. De sobra entendía que la chica estaba preocupada por él ya que había escuchado que entraría a la cueva y tenía una corazonada que le decía que no debía dejar solo a Lavi.

—Por favor, no te avientes y ya. Mide un poco y regresa —le pidió Lenalee al ver que él ya estaba a punto de arrojarse a la cueva.

Él simplemente le hizo un mohín alegre para darle seguridad, y, sin más, comenzó a deslizarse entre las paredes acercándose más a toda esa melancolía.

Sintió que algo le estaba dejando ciego conforme bajaba; una terrible sensación de que no había nada le atemorizó. No era normal toda esa oscuridad.

De pronto algo lo golpeó y una voz le habló. —Exorcista —le dijo—, te mataré.

Era en definitiva un akuma. A pesar de no ver nada preparó su martillo, desprendiendo una ráfaga de fuego que no iluminó mucho pero sí le permitió ver al akuma que lo sacó volando del interior de la cueva.

Lenalee se puso de pie al ver a su compañero salir disparado de la caverna, gritando "¡Lavi!" pero frustrada de no poder hacer nada.

— ¡Hay varios akuma ahí dentro! ¡Llévate a la gente! —le dijo Lavi antes de volver a brincar al interior, preparando su arma. Más gritos y ruidos se escucharon y el joven exorcista volvió a salir de la cueva.

Lenalee resolvió que era hora de alejar a todos del peligro. Y justo cuando se dio la vuelta, encaminando a las mujeres y al buscador, vio que un akuma de segundo nivel salió del interior de la cueva y golpeó a Lavi con su garra con tal fuerza que lo mandó de regreso a lo profundo de la gruta. Sólo pudo escuchar el pequeño eco de un grito de dolor, que salió, y no pudo moverse. Lavi ya no volvió a salir.

— ¡Lavi! —gritó, siendo detenida por los demás, quienes notaron sus intenciones de entrar al lugar.

•

•

Más tristeza se sentía ahí dentro. El joven no podía ver nada, ni siquiera mirando a donde recordaba que era la salida, lo peor de todo era que no encontraba su martillo y sabía que estaba rodeado por akuma, lo sabía por sus respiraciones y bramidos. _"Se supone que debo cuidar de Lenalee" _pensó tratando de ponerse de pie, pero descubrió que tenía una pierna lastimada. _"Maldición, maldición, maldición" _se quejó mentalmente.

Luchando por ponerse de pie sin llamar la atención de los akuma (que ya no estaba seguro de si lo hacía o no,) tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se deslizo entre las rocas. Pudo percibir que tenía muchas otras heridas, pero no estaba seguro de cuantas ni si eran graves, todo gracias a la adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo.

Tan concentrado estaba en su salud que olvidó la existencia de los akuma. De nuevo la tristeza se apoderó de él _"¿Qué rayos ocurre aquí?"_.

Se oyeron unos pasos.

Escuchó que alguien se aproximaba a él y tembló sin saber por qué.

—Pero miren lo que encontré, un gran tesoro —era la voz de un hombre, le parecía tan conocida, de no haber sido por todo el eco, la habría recordado con facilidad.

—No estaba en mis planes encontrarte aquí, pero creo que es mi día de suerte —la voz se acercó aún más y Lavi supo que era demasiado tarde. Otro golpe le había noqueado.

•

•

Lavi despertó con mucho dolor en su cuerpo, pero lo que más le incomodaba era la posición tan desagradable en la que estaba; ni siquiera podía estirar sus brazos y piernas, estaba encogido y atado. Se dio cuenta por el sonido de unas cadenas al mover sus extremidades, su pierna estaba comenzando a inflamarse pero ya no le dolía como antes, no comprendía por qué.

Abrió su ojo verde, descubriendo con pesar el estado en el que se encontraba. _"¿Voy a morir?" pensó. _Su corazón latía con fuerza.

Estaba en un cuarto iluminado con muchas velas por todas partes. Dos paredes estaban tapizadas por ellas y podía ver un candelabro y otras tantas velas más en el suelo, como si estuviera en medio de un ritual o algo así.

Su cuerpo estaba atado con esposas a una pequeña cama que le forzaba a estar en esa posición tan incómoda, con sus piernas flexionadas y sus manos atadas a los lados, y dobladas por los codos. Tardó en darse cuenta de que estaba completamente desnudo y tenía rastros de sangre seca en varias partes del cuerpo, así como su pierna que ahora estaba extrañamente vendada. Nada le salvaría en esa situación.

Volvió a temblar, no era precisamente algo para lo que estuviese preparado. Trató de moverse pero todo le daba vueltas y no lograba concentrarse en nada, su cabeza le punzaba dolorosamente.

Giró su rostro, mareándose por el movimiento. Y logró escuchar de nuevo esa voz: —No te muevas tanto o vomitarás —le dijo—. Te inyecté lidocaína para que no te duela tanto la herida, pero tendrás que ir al doctor después ¿De acuerdo?

—Tyki Mikk… —dijo delirante, su lengua se sentía pesada, torpe—. ¿Qué diablos quieres? —definitivamente no podía estar en sus cinco sentidos.

Tyki rió. — ¿Qué no es obvio? —Le dijo caminado hasta quedar a su lado—. Pon atención mi pequeño y suculento pelirrojo; estás aquí, solo, indefenso, atado a esta cuna, y yo ardiente de deseo por ti… —se inclinó para robarle un ligero beso, apenas un pequeño roce.

Ese chiquillo, al fin podía mirarle como siempre deseó: con su cuerpo en sumisión. En una delicia irresistible. Tanto había resistido para no mostrarse en esas condiciones, conformarse con mirarle de lejos, evitando todo contacto con él en las batallas.

Lavi se retorció, intentando quitárselo de encima. Una mano acarició su mejilla suavemente.

—Sé que por las buenas no accederías, por eso tuve que hacer todo esto.

Lavi no podía ni quería entender lo que le exponía, algo dentro de su corazón le decía que existía un trasfondo inmerso en sus palabras. —Pero la cueva… esto… ah… —no podía controlar su lengua correctamente.

—Sí, es una casualidad tenerte aquí, yo solo venía por la inocencia que los estúpidos akuma no habían podido recoger, pero esta es una oportunidad única en la vida, el destino nos vuelve a unir. ¿No lo crees? —continuó acariciando su rostro y cabellos.

—Estás loco —no era que deseara decir simplemente eso, pero era lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza; si hubiese podido le hubiera dicho tantas otras cosas.

Tyki se acercó a él para darle otro forzado beso, esta vez apresando su quijada con una mano y uniendo sus bocas con una pasión tal que le robaba el aliento al más joven.

—Es que tú me vuelves loco, ¿no lo sabes? —le susurró—. Sabía que los Bookman tienen una buena memoria ¿Ya olvidaste aquel día en que tú me provocaste? —su voz sonaba mas grave de lo habitual, debido a la excitación.

Ahora sí, estaba más seguro de que no habría fuerza que le detuviera. El pelirrojo le provocaba aún más con esa actitud pasiva-delirante (negándose a creer que era debido a la pérdida de sangre en el ataque) y su cuerpo que con gran torpeza se movía.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Lavi trató de calmarse, comenzaba a sentir nauseas y vomitar sobre sí mismo no era nada grato. Taquicardia, era precisamente lo que ahora sentía, la defensa de su mente de recuerdos no cómodos se debilitaba sin saber el por qué.

—Del día en que, en el humo de los akuma, tú me tocaste —suspiró—. No sabes cuanto he soportado para que lo vuelvas ha hacer.

La defensa terminó por romperse. La mente de Lavi dio una vuelta, llenándose de imágenes sobre ese día, ese accidente. Al fin todo se le había regresado como un maldito castigo, trató de sacarse de las ataduras pero si no podía pensar bien, menos haría las cosas bien. Su corazón comenzó a latir desesperadamente.

— ¡No puede ser! —Dijo—, tú no eras él —trató de convencerse, pero la risa del Noah no le ayudaba.

No podía evitar soltar su risa, se sentía tan feliz de que Lavi recordara ese día, que no lo hubiera olvidado. Prefería creer que lo hacía porque, al igual que él, no conseguía olvidarlo; que en sus noches llenaba sus sábanas con erotismo.

— ¿Qué te hace creer que no era él?

No pudo contestar, simplemente esos recuerdos eran como material de desecho, no había nada de relevante en esa misión y no es que lo ocurrido ese día fuese muy ameno. Sólo lo olvidó porque así lo dispuso y punto.

El muchacho se resistía, con todas sus fuerzas, a mantenerse con los ojos abiertos y sus piernas lo mas juntas posible, tratando de contener lo inverosímil de su condición.

Tyki se acercó hasta su quijada, volviendo a repartir besos hasta alcanzar sus labios en un ósculo caluroso pero Lavi no estaba dispuesto a ceder. Apretaba los dientes impidiéndose saborear esa extensión que unía con la cavidad bucal del portugués.

—Relájate —le ordenó en voz baja al oído, consiguiendo un susto del menor.

Repentinamente recordó que no estaba dándole a su pequeño una mejor vista, que él también merecía formar parte de todo el juego y que en parte deseaba sentirse mas unido a su niño.

Se puso de pie y el joven atado a la cama abrió su ojo verde para cerciorarse de lo que ocurría. Ahora Tyki dejaba a un lado su elegante camisa ulteriormente desabrochada. Luego continúo rozando lentamente, con las yemas de sus dedos hasta las falanginas, sus hombros y pecho.

—Mátame o déjame ir —expresó Lavi con rencor en su voz—. Mátame o suéltame para que tengamos una pelea justa.

Esas palabras le hirieron, en verdad no formaba parte de sus planes que su victima le pidiera algo así; gemidos sí, goce, placer, palabras cargadas de lujuria, pero pedir su muerte nunca. Hasta en ese momento, incluso, se negaba a creer que estaba haciendo algo malo. Algo de culpa tuvo que ser bloqueada de su interior.

—Pero si no quiero matar al objeto de mi afecto —Tyki besó su frente—, quiero hacerte sentir lo que tú a mí en estos momentos —dicho esto, deslizó sus manos hasta tocar los muslos contraídos e inclinó su cabeza para estar a la altura de su abdomen besando deseosamente todo el arco que formaba esa área cubriéndola con saliva. El joven se retorció con fuerza al contacto con esa humedad—. Te lastimarás, no te muevas tanto —advirtió y continuó con su ocupación.

Las sensaciones herían a Lavi más profundo que cualquier daga, la humillación de sentir algo tan exquisito por parte de un enemigo era más que anormal. No alcanzaba a comprender el motivo del porqué su cuerpo lograba obtener placer sexual a esos grados, siendo que su razonamiento le decía que no era correcto. Era tan intenso que su respiración comenzó a agitarse.

Tyki Mikk, aún sentado a su lado, volvió a subir por su cuerpo para tomar entre sus manos la cara del herido y hundirse en un nuevo beso; esta vez, ahogándolo con su presión, consiguiendo separar sus labios y adentrar su lengua en el interior de la boca de Lavi, recorriéndola bruscamente. Realmente deseaba que lo sintiera, que le correspondiera, que sus latidos fuesen comprendidos como él quería.

Lavi contrajo nuevamente sus músculos, tensando sus piernas y apretando sus ojos, intentando obtener fuerzas para liberarse, luchando contra sus ataduras pero sin el menor éxito.

Frustrado, comenzó a batallar por desechar esa lengua que le saboreaba, empujando con su propia lengua la invasora, tratando de no olvidar respirar, aunque lo hiciese de manera sufrida.

Tyki Sintió cómo la lengua de Lavi se meneaba con la suya y se engrandeció orgulloso de que el muchacho comenzara a corresponderle. Le debía elogiar, ¿no? Era lo correcto según su experiencia con los otros humanos. Si quería que el otro se sintiera bien, debía decirle las cosas que hacía bien.

El Noah se separó con un suspiro diciendo: —Eso es, así me gusta… que cooperes —Lavi se estremeció, tuvo que contener un grito de rabia.

Luego procedió a deslizar su mano derecha sobre su torso, bajando hasta su muslo mas lastimado y comenzó a sobarlo. —Recuerda que la anestesia se pasará y te va a doler, por eso debes cooperar para que pueda desatarte —con el dorso de su otra mano acariciaba la mejilla del muchacho.

Fue ése el instante en que Lavi llegó al conocimiento de que todo este "juego" no cesaría hasta llegar al punto deseado, algo que le hacía temblar con tan solo pensarlo y que solo podía suprimir de su mente para aligerar su sufrimiento.

—Estás loco —le volvió a afirmar.

Tyki no le puso atención y continuo acariciando sus muslos y llevando su mano hasta la intimidad del jovencito. —Relájate —indicó, empezando a juguetear con esa parte tan pura—, te gustará, lo aseguro —apartó la mano del lugar y se entretuvo tomándole los pezones, presionándolos con las yemas—. No tienes idea de lo que me haces sentir, mi pequeño exorcista.

Había llegado el momento de confesarse, este era el momento, estaba seguro que no habría otra oportunidad. Le depositó un beso en la mejilla.

—Te amo —murmuró. Más claro no podía ser.

¡Esa frase! ¡Esa expresión que siempre quiso oír para él pero de labios sinceros, resonó en su cabeza como si tuviese un potente eco en su voz! Tuvo que volver a contener el llanto, por nada permitiría que le viera en ese estado, Tyki Mikk tocaba fibras sensibles de su corazón.

— ¡Estás loco! —Tomó una gran bocanada de aire—. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso y hacerme esto? —Pero Lavi no obtuvo respuesta, sintió que el peso de al lado se apartaba de pronto y movió su vista para ubicar a su enemigo, pero no logró encontrarlo.

Otro peso a su culpa pero que retornaba a suprimir. Necesitaba despejarse. ¿No había sido claro con Lavi? Era eso lo que debía decir para hacer una declaración justa. Ya lo había probado con otros humanos, más claramente con mujeres, que era la especie que más le seguía; aunque por lo regular las usaba cuando ya las conocía mejor, luego mataba a algún familiar y el resto era asunto del conde. Pero con Lavi era diferente, no tenía que ocultarle sus secretos, no podía usarlo ni engañarlo y eso era lo que más le gustaba de él. Podía ser tal cual como era, sin miedos, pero nunca había reparado en ese detalle. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto para enamorarlo? Mejor no lo pensaba, no ahora que ya no había marcha atrás.

Mientras tanto, Lavi Trataba de desviar su mente de todo a su alrededor. Preocuparse por su salud, por ejemplo, era una buena idea. Miró que tenía sangre en el brazo derecho, pero por la posición en que estaba no sabía de donde había salido. Algunos enrojecimientos de posibles moretones se extendían por su cuerpo _"¿Qué tan grave estaré?" _se preguntó.

Vio que su agresor regresaba y, sorpresivamente, se colocaba a la orilla de la cama, mirando de frente al indefenso.

—Deja de reprimirte, chico, ésto no es tan malo como crees —se colocó de rodillas, separándole las piernas por la fuerza, posando sus manos a los costados del muchacho y robándole otro beso corto.

— ¡Ya! ¡Acaba con esto de una vez! —Le gritó casi en una suplica.

Y he ahí mas culpa. _"Ahora no es cuando yo debo desistir sólo por este pequeño dolor dentro, no debo dejarlo porque al final él terminará amándome como yo lo hago"_.

—No, mi amor… no quiero lastimarte —le dijo besándole el cuello, bajando por entre su pecho, ombligo, abdomen y detenerse entre sus piernas, sosteniéndolas para que no las cerrara—. No debo morderte ni dejarte marcas porque eso sería agresivo, ¿Verdad?

Sopló sobre su miembro palpitante y erecto.

Lavi tuvo que morderse la lengua y girar sus manos para enterrar sus uñas en sus propios hombros buscando sentir un dolor que le evitara sentir su excitación. — ¡Cínico! —escupió. ¿Por qué le hablaba de esa forma en un momento así? ¡Como si realmente le importara! Era obvio que no.

Tyki rió un poco y, sin más, lamió la punta de su virilidad, deslizando su lengua, sintiendo cada vez más rígido su miembro, percibiendo detenidamente ese sabor salado, sorbiéndolo, buscando sentirlo en cada rincón de su boca.

Lavi volteó su cabeza avergonzado de sí mismo, de sentir placer en un momento como éste. Su cuerpo reaccionaba sin control. Comenzó a contraerse hacia esa humedad y suavidad que le nublaba los sentidos y el razonamiento, esforzándose por refrenar unos gemidos que osaban escaparse, hasta que su cuerpo no resistió más y eyaculó en el interior de la boca del portugués.

Tyki permitió que ese semen escurriera por su cuello y pecho, deleitado por una nueva razón: estaba obteniendo fruto su esfuerzo. Lavi estaba disfrutando justo como lo quería; su cuerpo lo confirmaba, no era necesario que lo escuchara de su boca (aunque sí le gustaría), pero prefería pensar que ese niño no lo diría por pudor.

—Mi amor, sabes tan rico —se relamió los labios.

El Júnior no lo miraba, continuaba con su cara ladeada, con sus mejillas sonrosadas. —Estás loco —tartamudeo. Su mente comenzaba a entrar en una especie de trance, no estaba seguro de lo que pasaba en su interior y mucho menos en el exterior, pero si de algo estaba seguro es que algo dentro de sí, muy delicado, comenzaba a quebrarse.

Tyki volvió a reír pensando que su niño bromeaba. —Eso ya lo escuché, dime otra cosa —nuevamente se puso de pie para ir en busca de alguna "cosa" que le fuera útil para el siguiente paso.

Su respiración persistía agitada y el cansancio mental y físico comenzaban a someterlo, más aún se sobresaltó cuando vio que el moreno volvía por él con un frasco entre sus manos y sus pantalones y ropa interior levemente bajados, mostrando su potente miembro endurecido. —Recuerda que si cooperas, esto terminará antes de que se pase la anestesia —le guiñó el ojo de manera sexy.

Lavi se sonrojó, no lo quería admitir pero de alguna forma le parecía muy seductor el maldito violador. Tragó saliva al notar la parte íntima, al descubierto, del mayor; recordó que no estaba ahí por gusto, que ese frasco no contenía la llave de sus cadenas, que lo que posiblemente seguía era lo que le había hecho temblar con una tensión expectante a lo que vendría. Por primera vez, sin estar seguro de si esto acabaría realmente, ni como lo haría, una gran angustia le inundó el alma, Tyki se estaba demorando demasiado o al menos eso pensaba.

Sus piernas fueron abiertas nuevamente y tuvo que contener las lágrimas. Tyki Mikk percibió sus temblores y su miedo, lo calmó con ese peculiar sonido que las personas hacemos cuando deseamos silencio y luego expresó:

—Tranquilo, Lavi, seré gentil y dulce, no dolerá, te lo prometo.

De nuevo ese trato hacia su persona, sentía una rabia y una gran impotencia incontenibles. —Mejor cállate, maldito infeliz —Lavi rompió su temporal mutismo. Tyki se apartó para abrir el frasco y untar sus dedos con lubricante, con aparente calma, volviendo a ignorar las ofensas.

Llevó, pues, sus dedos al interior del adolescente, introduciéndolos, uno primero y luego el otro dejándolos inmóviles por un rato, deteniéndose solo para observar la reacción de su presa, gozando con el sonrojo de su rostro. Movió delicadamente sus dígitos, suavizando el interior hasta llegar a la dureza que marca la próstata, rozándola. El Júnior se revolvió intentando huir de esos toques pero Tyki no lo apartaría, no se detendría hasta que consiguiera lo que quería.

Sacó los dedos y se impulsó sobre el cuerpo del muchacho, colocando su erección sobre la del otro, en un roce atrevido y sensual. Deseaba ver más de cerca su expresión a pesar de que el adolescente movía su cara a todos lados con gran ansiedad, mientras que su pecho subía y bajaba velozmente debido a su respiración. Luego atrapó esos labios entreabiertos, lamiéndolos, y se separó para, en un murmullo, confundir al sucesor Bookman con otro "te amo".

Prosiguió a penetrarle por fin, lenta y calmadamente a pesar del inmenso deseo sexual que le poseía casi al nivel de no poder contenerse, pero una luz de razón le frenó sus instintos, permitiéndole entrar en él sin lastimarle demasiado.

Aún así, Lavi chilló, desesperado, pero fue acallado con otro "shitt". —Verás como te gustará.

Y comenzaron las embestidas. La primera fue humillante, al igual que la segunda y la tercera, pero luego vinieron nuevos brotes de placer y, con su mente desviándose de la realidad, volvió a gemir, produciéndole al Noah un nuevo regocijo. Lavi dejó de pensar para comenzar a ceder, con su corazón exasperado, deseando que acabase lo más pronto posible, alzando sus caderas para permitirle más penetración al hombre que le poseía.

Las uñas de Tyki recorriendo su espalda lograron sacarle de su trance para reconocer la realidad; que todo "eso", las sensaciones, la calidez, la suavidad con que era poseído le agradaban. No podía evitarlo, sus caderas continuaban moviéndose rítmicamente con las estocadas del mayor, de manera sutil e inconsciente.

Tyki se inclinó para acercarse a su cuello y besarlo. —Tu cuerpo es tan sublime —le dijo, recorriendo con sus uñas despacio, posando sus manos por sus costados, acariciándolo con suavidad, gimiendo entrecortadamente.

Hasta que llegó al máximo nivel de excitación y terminó eyaculando en el interior, escuchando un nuevo grito ahogado. Por fin había saciado su alma. Estaba cansado y sabía que el muchacho también, probablemente aún más cansado porque notó una nueva humedad en su abdomen, significando que el otro había alcanzado una segunda expulsión de semen. Ambos respiraban de manera profunda y veloz.

Tuvo la tentación de dejarse caer sobre ese cuerpo pero se acordó de la condición en el que se encontraba: mal herido por la terrible caída. Y se puso de pie, saliendo de su interior, despacio, intentado no lesionarle, descubriendo como lastimeramente Lavi se dejaba caer, ausente de todo a su alrededor, su vista lucia mas triste a pesar de la ausencia de lagrimas. Se colocó sus prendas y caminó rumbo a un ropero cercano a él, buscando unas cosas entretenidamente.

Sacó de ahí una cajetilla de cigarros y la abrió para tomar un cigarrillo que encendió con una de las velas. A pesar de que había hecho aquello que tanto anhelaba, aún había un hueco en su corazón; no estaba conforme, pero no se pondría a pensar en ello, no porque no tuviera tiempo, sino porque no quería. Sabía que no le convenía pensar en ello, no lo haría; porque él es el Noah del placer, su instinto era para complacerse en todo lo que quisiera y si un pensamiento de la realidad no era placentero, entonces lo desecharía, tan fácil como eso.

Caminó hasta la cuna y se arrodilló para liberar a su victima, acariciando sus muñecas una vez liberadas, dándole pequeños besos en compensación.

Lavi ni se inmutó, continuaba con esa actitud apagada, como si una parte de él hubiera muerto.

Desató las piernas heridas repitiendo la acción anterior, dando caricias y besos a las áreas anteriormente apresadas como si con eso se disculpara. Luego volvió al mueble mirándolo de reojo.

—Sabes, el conde me envió aquí solo para divertirme, no creo que él pueda saber el futuro pero dio con el clavo exacto, justo lo que yo quería. Mi sueño hecho realidad —detuvo sus palabras para ver si Lavi ya había reaccionado pero se decepcionó al ver que no era así—. En el lugar donde trabajaba solía ver accidentes muy seguido, por eso supe como curarte, de solo entrar a este socavón me vienen buenos recuerdos, por eso me es fácil moverme aunque este tan oscuro —no había respuesta y comenzaba a desesperarse, agarró una jeringa con mas anestesia y caminó hasta quedar frente al Bookman Júnior sin perder de vista la impresión de su cara, tan triste, tan oscura y a la vez tan bella que le incitaba a besarle y tocarle sin cesar. Puso el medicamento mirando luego que el muchacho reaccionaba con un sobresalto—. Ya te hará efecto y el dolor volverá a pasar —ahora Lavi le veía con nueva furia en sus ojos.

"_Pero no entiendo por qué estoy enojado si me gustó tanto" —_su mente estaba hecha un desastre, miles de pensamientos sobre su existencia, sobre eventos ocurridos, recuerdos, todo se revolvía en su mente pero siempre prevalecía esa furia exteriorizada.

—Te odio maldito, ¡aléjate de mí! —expresó respirando hondo, una lágrima resbaló por su ojo.

La cara de Tyki cambió a una seria, odiaba lo que estaba pasando, no quería que Lavi le dijera eso _"¿Y cómo lo repongo?", pensó_. Recogió del suelo el uniforme de exorcista junto con el resto de las prendas de Lavi y se lo extendió para que lo tomara. Lavi se las arrebató temblando pero a penas y lograba ponérselas correctamente, Tyki tuvo que forcejear con él para ayudarle a vestirse correctamente, especialmente con los pantalones; a pesar del escándalo que hacia el Júnior, logró ponérselos sin lastimarle mucho la herida de su rodilla, hasta que quedó vestido completamente.

Pero convulsionaba sin control y unas cortadas de su cara y brazos se volvieron a abrir, ocasionándole que sangrara un poco más. — ¿Ves lo que provocaste con tus niñerías? Ya te lastimaste de nuevo —le dijo Tyki acariciándole la cabeza, que era la única que continuaba descubierta. Lavi lo apartó de un manotazo.

"_Debería pelear ahora que me ha liberado pero…" _pensaba intranquilo el pelirrojo. _"Pero no puedo. ¿Por qué?" _sostuvo su vista en su agresor, tratando de comprender la razón por la que no podía moverse. Seguía sentado en la cama con su pierna lastimada, extendida por causa del ligero dolor.

—Esto es serio, Lavi —dijo Tyki Mikk arrodillándose frente al mencionado, llamando su atención—. Lavi, yo te amo…

— ¡Cállate! —No quería mirarlo ahora, no quería escucharlo, se quería ir de ahí, ir a morir a otro lado.

— ¡Pero si es en serio! —insistió.

— ¡Cállate! Cállate, cállate, cállate —no iba a seguirle escuchando, se tapó los oídos desesperado, cerrando sus ojos.

Tyki se desesperó, la actitud de Lavi no le permitía justificarse. No había mucho tiempo como para esperar a que Lavi se serenara por si solo así que le tomó de una de las manos, sosteniendo su cabeza con la otra y le besó suave y pausadamente. Lavi se quedó quieto y él se sonrió, eso había sido relativamente fácil.

—Te amo. Y para demostrártelo tengo un regalo para ti —esculcó en uno de sus bolsillos y le colocó entre sus manos una cajita pequeña que Lavi miró detenidamente, con un profundo sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Realmente pensó que no iría a abrir la caja que Mikk había puesto en sus manos, pero su cuerpo se movía solo. Miró el contenido de la caja, sorprendiéndose al instante.

—Esto es… —no pudo continuar hablando porque un montón de sangre salió de su boca y su vista se nubló, cayendo sin el sentido.

— ¡Lavi! —Tyki le apresó entre sus brazos al ver que su amado desmayaba, una gran ansiedad apareció en su interior. Lavi no despertaba aunque le llamaba insistentemente. _"Por favor no te mueras" _rogaba internamente.

Lo cargó, recogiendo la caja y colocándola sobre el cuerpo del muchacho. Y con gran velocidad lo llevó hasta una salida escondida de la cueva, siempre cuidando que no se lastimara con sus movimientos.

Afuera ya era de noche. —Ya estamos fuera, Lavi —dijo a pesar de que el otro no parecía escucharle—. Perdona que yo no pueda llevarte hasta un hospital, pero me encargaré de que estés bien —lo puso en el suelo y con su mano creó una gran luz violeta que se extendió sobre el cielo oscuro, llamando la atención de la china quien se negaba a marcharse a la casa donde se hospedaba, llorando por su amigo perdido.

— ¿Qué es eso? —dijo el buscador, señalando la luz.

Al instante, Lenalee Lee corrió hacia la luz con la esperanza de ver al Bookman Júnior. Todos los demás le siguieron como pudieron.

— ¡Lavi! —Gritó cuando sus ojos dieron con el cuerpo de su compañero—. ¡Lavi, despierta! —Lo abrazó llorando descontroladamente—. Alguien ayúdelo, por favor —su petición fue atendida de inmediato, las mujeres que la acompañaban daban ordenes de que trajeran a un cuerpo de rescate, para que lo llevasen hasta un lugar seguro.

**Notas del beta** (más te vale que las pongas): _Mis ojos… mis ojos…… sangran… No puedo… mis… ojos… sangran…… No puedo ver……… Yaoi… Yaoi…Yaoi…_

_*Se arrastra a su Tv para someterse a una larga terapia de cicatrización para sus ojos: Un maratón ininterrumpido de videos y series "Hard Lolicon"._

_Hehe lo siento por mi beta pero ¡no pude resistirme! ¡Shimja tiene toda la culpa! Me vi forzada._

_¿Qué les pareció este capitulo? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Confuso? Háganmelo saber y cualquier pregunta será respondida –gota en la nuca estilo anime-_


	4. Despertar

_Y este es un nuevo capitulo corto, lo se… algunos me han comentado que los alargue, pero en serio necesito que sean así, por el momento… la historia de Lavi continua y yo creo que me van a odiar después de esto –risa nerviosa-._

_D gray man es de Katsura Hoshino y etc._

_Animetrixx es mi lindo, lindo beta (Al que me gusta jugarle bromas y sacarlo de sus casillas –carcajada-) al cual respeto y admiro por su paciencia y gran trabajo (especialmente su paciencia)…_

•

•

**Despertar**

"_Todo me duele… mi cabeza, mis brazos… y mis piernas."_

Lavi comenzaba a despertarse a medio día, y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a la joven Lee a su lado, medio dormida y recostada incómodamente en un sillón cercano. Las mujeres que la vigilaban permanecían despiertas, y, ahora, le sonreían emocionadas.

—Señorita Lee, su amigo ya despertó —le dijo una de ellas acariciando su cabeza. Lavi sólo estaba quieto, observando a su amiga que yacía recostada sin pronunciar palabra alguna; mostrándose un tanto desconcertado. La jovencita abrió los ojos escuchando la gran noticia para lanzarse sobre su amigo, quien chilló adolorido por la efusividad de ésta.

—Oh, lo siento, Lavi. Es que llevas dos días así y… —se disculpó soltándolo al instante a la vez que veía como se sobaba torpemente sus brazos heridos y cubiertos por moretones.

— ¡¿Dos días?! —se exaltó al oírla.

Lenalee rió. Ya extrañaba ver a Lavi despierto, y, al parecer, éste estaba de muy buen humor—. Sí, flojo. ¡Dos días! Se supone que deberías cuidarme tú a mí, no yo a ti —le reprochó con algunas lágrimas de preocupación mostrándose en sus delicados ojos.

Lavi se sentó con gran esfuerzo y parpadeó. —Lo lamento, Lenalee. Estoy seguro de que no fue mi intención… —trató de animarla, pero se quedó en silencio al darse cuenta de un ínfimo detalle—. Sólo dime una cosa… ¿Qué me pasó? —hubo un gran sigilo en la habitación.

— ¿No lo recuerdas? —preguntó la china sorprendida. Lavi le negó con la cabeza, esperando que se lo aclarara—. ¿Nada? —volvió a interrogar. Casi había estado segura que tendría las respuestas de todas sus dudas, y no que terminaría teniendo que buscar en el fondo de la cabeza del pelirrojo alguna pista que le ayudase a recordar lo que le había pasado.

—Lo único que recuerdo es que fui a la cueva de la luna y entré, vi unos akuma y luché con ellos —repasaba lentamente mientras Lenalee asentía y una de las mujeres salía en busca de un doctor—. Luego salí de la cueva y un akuma me atacó, y de ahí no recuerdo nada. Un momento… ¿Cómo llegue aquí? —miró a todos lados por primera vez.

Lenalee rió. —No importa eso ahora, lo importante es que estás bien —intentó sonar serena.

Después de un rato el doctor enviado por la Orden llegó al cuarto y se dispuso a revisar a su paciente que, despierto, era aún más escandaloso (porque dormido se movía bastante.)

—No se preocupe, su rodilla ya esta mejorando. Le hicimos algunas puntadas en ella y también en una herida del brazo. Le operamos y tuvimos que hacerle una transfusión de sangre, pero ya todo esta bajo control. En unos días estará de alta y podrá marcharse —dio unas indicaciones más y se despidió, recibiendo los agradecimientos de ambos exorcistas.

—Oye, Lenalee —le llamó dejando que le cambiaran los vendajes—. ¿Al menos recuperé la inocencia? —le intrigó que no le contestase inmediatamente, que su expresión fuera de seriedad.

—Lavi… De casualidad tú… ¿Cargas con una cajita para guardar las inocencias que recoges? — le interrogó y Lavi negó en respuesta. De nuevo puso esa expresión de seriedad—. Pues… no se si tú recogiste la inocencia de la cueva, pero, cuando te encontramos, traías en tus manos una cajita con la inocencia.

—Bueno, tal vez la inocencia venía en una caja, ¿no lo crees? —expresó despreocupadamente.

—Yo lo creería si la caja no tuviera una tapa con tu nombre escrito.

Lavi sintió un escalofrío inexplicable. Súbitamente se sintió con mucho sueño, como si no hubiera dormido en los dos días pasados, y cayó dormido sobre la camilla en la que permanecía.

— ¿Lavi? —Lenalee volvió a sentir intranquilidad por el estado del Júnior, dentro de ella, estaba segura que algo muy malo le había pasado a Lavi, pero debía ser paciente y esperar a que él mismo se lo dijera o, al menos, lo reportara al Cuartel General.

El doctor no le había dicho a Lenalee de algún golpe severo en la cabeza como para esperar algún problema como la perdida de memoria. Le dijo que la caída le había ocasionado que se fracturara algunas costillas y que la pierna la tenía lesionada por una piedra que le atravesó un poco debajo de la rodilla, pero que se encontraba ya bien y que no tenía ningún daño severo por el cual alarmarse. Tal vez por la práctica Lavi había conseguido caer al fondo de la cueva sin lastimarse tanto y eso le había salvado la vida.

Pero nunca advirtieron de una posible perdida de memoria. Entonces, ¿qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué decía no recordar lo que había pasado ahí abajo? Se supone que el es un sucesor de los Bookman, debería recordar todo a la perfección, incluso con lujo de detalles. "_A menos que… a menos que él mismo se negara a recordarlo" _concluyó la chica, tomando la mano de su compañero. _"Por favor, Lavi, dime que te pasa". _Sólo podía desear que todo pasase y que lo ocurrido ahí abajo solo hubiese sido una pelea más y ya.

—Señorita Lee —una de las mujeres le tocó el hombro para llamar su atención—. Señorita, ya es hora de que nos marchemos. Se dio ya el aviso a su hermano y mandarán a alguien para recoger a su amigo y sustituirle —Lenalee no quería marcharse pero no podía oponerse. Al pensar en su abuela, una sonrisa iluminó su rostro; esa mujer tan fuerte que ahora admiraba estaba esperándola. Con todo su dolor, se despidió de su amigo.

•

•

_Resta agradecerles a todos aquellos que se toman la molestia de dejar un mensaje, por favor sigan haciéndolo me es útil para mi inspiración especialmente. _

_Cualquier sugerencia, corrección, duda o simplemente comentario es bien recibido… aunque los buenos comentarios dice Shimja que son para ella y no para mí –gran gota en la cabeza- _


	5. RacionalizaciónRepresión

_Hola, siento muchísimo mi tardanza! Realmente no fue mi intención (de hecho el capítulo ya lo tenía listo desde hace mucho pero mi bet desapareció de la faz de la tierra así que sólo la mitad del capítulo esta corregido por él, la otra parte por… ejem… -sonrojo- por Shimja, ella insistió mucho y yo no soy nadie para negarle algo –llanto dramático-¡Me controla!… por otra parte puedo atribuir cualquier error a ella –sonrisa-. _

_Ya no interrumpo más_

_Acción:_

•

•

•

**Racionalización/ Represión***

Tyki Mikk estaba de regreso en la mansión donde actualmente se hospedaba. Había vuelto a su estado de ánimo intranquilo pues, aunque no quisiera, todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos eran desviados a su pequeño amor y a su lujuriosa aventura en la cueva de la luna. Volvía a fumar, tratando de relajarse.

"_Porque yo no he hecho nada malo" _le decía a la poca conciencia que le quedaba. _"Yo no hice más que darle gusto en todo momento a mi pequeño parche-kun" —_y trataba de convencerse de ello—. _"Sé que yo le gusto, tanto como él a mi, pero no tenemos tiempo para conocernos y coquetear como es debido porque nuestros caminos ya están marcados y separados desde antes de que nos diéramos cuenta. Simplemente di el paso que faltaba para que él se decidiera por mi". _Dio otra probada a su cigarrillo. _"No hice nada malo, de eso estoy seguro. Él terminará aceptándolo y vendrá hasta aquí"_.

A veces ser racional con nuestras culpas nos da un alivio temporal que nos mantiene en un estado de ánimo natural. Pero siempre es temporal. Eso también Tyki lo sabía; sin embargo, mantenía engañada a su conciencia, porque un Noah como él no puede dar cabida a algo que no le agradase. No se pondría a pensar como la mayoría de las personas comunes lo harían, porque para empezar él no era un humano normal y no tenía porque comportarse como uno. Y aún con todo esto bien establecido en su cabeza, el remordimiento comenzaba a bloquearle. Las imágenes de Lavi escupiendo sangre le encogían el corazón.

Un ruido se escuchó irrumpir en medio del cuarto pero él no lo escuchó puesto que estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos. —Tyki, ¿qué estás haciendo? —la pequeña Road Kamelot entró a su habitación con sigilo; mirando al mayor, sentado en un sillón al fondo del cuarto, frente a una gran y lujosa cama, durante un rato antes de hablarle.

El aludido dejó sus meditaciones a un lado para concentrarse en la niña que acababa de entrar a su cuarto sin permiso y que ahora se le acercaba demasiado a su cara en busca de una respuesta que no le daría.

— ¿En qué estas pensando? —Tiky Le dio una mirada confundida a la chiquilla—. ¿Qué te paso esta última vez que saliste? Desde que llegaste casi no has hablado. Es por lo de la inocencia, ¿verdad? —trató de sonar comprensiva para no molestar al hombre, pues estaba enterada de que el Noah había tenido contacto con un exorcista. Tyki se dio cuenta de esto y se molestó, pero no iba a actuar como un tonto frente a ella.

Road, en lugar de recibir una larga explicación que le diera alguna satisfacción, sólo obtuvo un "estoy cansado", y, velozmente, Tyki cerró los ojos como si se hubiese dormido tan fácilmente. La chica alzó una ceja de manera graciosa. Aún cuando Mikk estaba comportándose con naturalidad, definitivamente tenía algo, y ella quería saberlo.

Le tomó del cabello y lo comenzó a despeinar, llamándolo para tener su atención y, para su coraje, el mayor se puso de pie, la imitó despeinándola y caminó hasta la cama donde se dejo caer.

—Road, es en serio, simplemente estoy cansado —Road hizo un puchero de inconformidad y dejó que su hermano se acostara.

Se arrodilló a un lado de la cama, a la altura del rostro de Tyki, colocando sus codos sobre el colchón y tarareando una cancioncilla. —De acuerdo, no te preguntaré que pasó, pero me debes varios dulces —detuvo su canturreo un momento para decirlo. El joven Mikk se rió y dejó que ella le arrullara con su canción.

•

•

Unas horas después Lavi despertó sudando tras haber tenido una pesadilla que finalmente no recordaba. Se masajeó las sienes con manos trémulas y escuchó las débiles pisadas de alguien que entraba a su cuarto sin proferir palabra alguna.

Decidió hacer el intento de sentarse —suavemente— examinando no lastimarse demasiado para así encontrarse con quien había entrado. Y cual susto se dio al ver que un rostro casi se pegaba de pronto al suyo, invadiendo su espacio personal y a la vez murmurando—: Lavi-_kun_ —resultando ser una voz femenina.

Lavi, aun con sus nervios alterados por su sueño, trató de no gritar por el movimiento tan sorpresivo y saludar a la mujer que acababa de llegar— hola Miranda —la mujer le sonrió y se separó tan rápido como se acerco a él.

—Yo… lo siento, lo siento, aun estas gravemente herido y yo te estoy incomodando, lo siento, lo siento mucho —la mujer comenzó con su actitud tan particular suya y Lavi tuvo que calmarle antes de llegar a un extremo. Luego ella procedió—, escuche que te enfrentaste a varios akuma, y que te encontraron con una caja… ¿Recuerdas lo que te pasó? —de alguna forma era notorio que había hablado con la china antes de encontrarse con él y Lavi aun sentía un nerviosismo con sólo intentar de recordar la historia de la cueva.

— ¿Tu eres quien me sustituirá? —preguntó el muchacho, prefiriendo desviarse del tema. No iba a torturarse pensando en la respuesta a la que tanto comenzaba a temer.

La mujer asintió sonriente— me informó Komui del asunto. Dijo que se disculpaba por los inconvenientes. Me habrían enviado desde antes pero no me encontraba cuando enviaron a la señorita Lenalee aquí —expuso tomando asiento a la orilla de la cama del convaleciente.

Lavi no deseaba irse aun de ahí, el bienestar de su compañera le importaba mucho pero no tenía opción, reconocía que era un completo estorbo en su condición— de acuerdo —gruño —, entonces ¿Cuándo me voy? —y antes de que la exorcista frente a él pudiera responderle la puerta se abrió y la respuesta llegó a él.

—Ahora mismo mocoso —era el sabio Bookman quien había respondido— ¿Cómo se atrevió Komui a enviarte aquí por sus asuntos personales? —su voz era sonaba molesta. Lavi se sintió ofendido pero resistió; no debía actuar conforme a sus emociones, no frente al mismísimo Bookman quien le estaba educando.

— ¡Viejo viniste hasta aquí! —recibió un golpe en la cabeza que le hizo quejarse del dolor.

—Idiota, al menos todo te llevó a otra inocencia —Bookman le hizo señas golpeando el otro lado de la cama indicándole que se sentara en aquel lugar y así poder revisarle las heridas por él mismo. Lavi consintió y lentamente se aproximó hasta el hombre.

Miranda se puso de pie en ese momento sintiéndose incomoda en medio de una escenario donde los importantes eran únicamente el maestro y el alumno— será… será mejor que yo me vaya. Lenalee me ha de estar esperando — no espero a que le dijeran cosa alguna. Dio una reverencia—, que te recuperes Lavi, hasta luego señor Bookman —y se retiró dejándoles asolas.

Bookman quitaba los vendajes de la rodilla con brusquedad mientras que Lavi chillaba constantemente por los jaloneos— ¡viejo me lastimas! —pero el hombre no le ponía atención, se concentraba en revisar las heridas una a una.

—Por lo visto no caíste muchos metros pero si que te arrojaron con mucha fuerza —habló dedicándose a revisar la herida mas profunda de su cuerpo— ¿Puedes caminar?

Lavi se puso de pie para comprobarlo pero a penas dio un paso sintió una terrible punzada recorriendo desde el tobillo hasta el muslo y se hecho de nuevo a la cama— no, no puedo —se tocaba la pierna adoloridamente.

—Parece que tardaras para recuperarte pero estarás bien, me encargare de hacerte las curaciones —Lavi palideció con sólo pensar en las bruscas manos del Bookman haciendo algo tan doloroso como eso— y Lavi… —le nombró con una expresión más seria— ya no esta aquí la señorita Mirada… dime qué pasó allá en la cueva —hablaba hoscamente para que el Júnior viera su formalidad y le contestara con sinceridad y no con bromas.

El pelirrojo bajó la mirada, recuperando el temor incomprensible en su cabeza—. Viejo… me creerás que no lo recuerdo… —no hubo respuesta, ni un golpe o un castigo. No durante un largo rato en el que el Bookman continuaba volviendo a vendar las heridas de su joven alumno.

Tanto silencio le estaba matando. Internamente estaba seguro de que sería castigado por olvidar algo que era parte de su trabajo y de alguna manera —totalmente desconocida para él— deseaba que fuera así pero no lo expresaría. Además que una nueva sensación apareció en su interior, una sensación de un vació y culpabilidad sin razón alguna— yo… —iba a hablar pero fue abruptamente interrumpido.

—Te traeré una muletas —le dijo— piensa bien Lavi, intenta recordarlo —fue la ultima indicación antes de que el anciano Bookman abandonara la habitación.

Miró al suelo con una vista sin luz y un frío interior indescriptible. Deseaba llorar pero no encontraba un motivo para hacerlo. Llevó una de sus manos hasta su frente palpándola, tratando de recordar lo que había pasado aquel misterioso día pero un miedo le apresaba. Se cansaba de repetirse que era su deber como sucesor de Bookman recordar la guerra de la que lentamente fue tomando parte y terminó por jalar unos mechones de cabello lastimándose al hacerlo pero no se detuvo, estaba decayendo, estaba olvidando algo importante de manera deliberada y muy dentro de su conciencia lo sabía perfectamente.

Se quedó pasmado en sus pensamientos hasta que el Bookman regresó con las muletas y dijo que partirían ese mismo día, que él le vigilaría para que el viaje no fuera perjudicial a su actual salud y así se marcharon de la ciudad. Un largo viaje le esperaba de regreso.

•

Hablando de trivialidades (cortesía de Lavi) subieron al barco que les llevaría hasta su siguiente parada en Grecia.

El señor Bookman resultaba ser un hombre frío a veces, empero, estaba preocupado por su alumno y por su bienestar. Durante todo el tiempo posaba sus ojos en él, analizando con suprema cautela sus palabras, su voz, sus movimientos; tratando de descubrir alguna pista que delatara su mentira de "no recuerdo". No obstante, no lograba encontrar algo lo suficientemente confiable en que sustentar su teoría. Era una de dos posibilidades: lo había olvidado realmente; cosa casi imposible debido al largo entrenamiento al que era constantemente sometido ó era un magnifico actor en todos los aspectos y que laboraba las veinticuatro horas del día. Por su bien esperaba que fuera la segunda porque de ser así sería cuestión de tiempo para que Lavi le relatase la historia o por lo menos sería por escrito en uno de sus trabajos.

Lavi era su único familiar ahora. Por su parte él le contaba casi todo a su inmaduro muchacho con la esperanza de que él aprendiera más cosas útiles para su vida como Bookman y que fuera una gran persona. Por eso mismo una gran inconformidad le inundaba al escuchar la respuesta de "no lo recuerdo" dado que ya no lo visualizaba como el chiquillo que recogió años atrás y que de vez en cuando olvidaba notar detalles durante las guerras por las que tenía que pasar, aun le faltaba entrenamiento, si, pero ya no era tanto como antes. Olvidar algo tan deliberadamente era como dar un paso atrás.

Bookman respiró hondo notando que Lavi se molestaba por no haber sido escuchado. No le quedo mas remedio que aceptar que Lavi si había olvidado el suceso. _"Probablemente es un efecto de la inocencia" _se justificaba silenciosamente.

El cuarto que les esperaba era uno muy amplio y elegante. Tenía una mesita junto a unas sillas acomodadas frente a una gran ventana que iluminaba perfectamente el lugar. Había también una gran cama que estaba pegada a la pared detrás de la mesa, la decoración del lugar era perfecta para relajarse.

—Acuéstate para que no estés en una posición que te lastime —ordenó el adulto cuando Lavi y él ya se encontraban dentro.

Lavi miró la cama con mucho desgane, no pensaba dormir todavía con el descanso que había tenido al dormir dos días enteros. Así que simplemente se echó a la cama con mucha aburrición y mirando hacia el exterior de la ventana como si con ello fuera a entretenerse lo suficiente.

Bookman acomodaba unas cosas con ayuda de unos trabajadores y finalmente se sentó frente a la mesa preparando lo que sería un medicamento naturista para curar heridas.

Transcurrió al menos media hora en esa tranquilidad aparente antes de que el señor Bookman se pusiese de pie guardando en un bote su preparación y "dejándola reposar" para ir a la orilla de la cama y ver a su concentrado pupilo el cual mostraba una faceta muy seria para ser él

—Mocoso —le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Lavi alzó su rostro esperando a que el otro hablara— ya no estamos en el hospital, no hay nadie que nos vigile, no esta aquí la señorita Miranda ni Lenalee como para que te intimides —con forme explicaba la confusión de Lavi aumentaba así que decidió ir al punto— ¿Ya puedes "recordar" —acentuó con ironía esa palabra— lo que pasó en la cueva?

La pregunta fue tan repentina que Lavi tardó en procesar las palabras con rapidez. Luego contestó con un gruñido de insatisfacción— es en serio —le dijo infantilmente— no me acuerdo, mi memoria no esta bien —se tocaba la cabeza intentando ser mas claro que antes.

Otra vez recibía la mirada de decepción y preocupación de parte del anciano, esa que le daba una especie de satisfacción e incomodidad que no lograba explicar.

—Idiota —masculló el hombre mayor con un tono de burla— ¿Cómo puede ser que lo hayas olvidado? —buscaba que con esa actitud la tensión que inconscientemente reflejaba Lavi desapareciera.

—¡Oye! —Reclamó el chico del parche— es en serio, no creas que estoy muy feliz olvidando de la nada un evento de mi vida —Bookman se dio la vuelta y le señalo que mirara a un lado. Lavi obedeció llevándose una gran impresión— ¿Y esos libros?- preguntó aun sabiendo ya la respuesta.

—¿Crees que te voy a dejar flojear durante este viaje? —Caminó hasta la mesita ocupando uno de los lugares y se sirvió una taza de te— tienes mucho trabajo, así que será mejor que empieces de una vez.

Lavi miró la pila de libros que se extendían desde el suelo, pegados a la cama para que no se esforzara tanto en tomarlos— viejo —le llamó— pero estoy convaleciente, necesito descansar —fingía martirizarse, cosa a la que era totalmente inmune el anciano.

—Te dije que te acostaras para que no te lastimaras, no que para que te durmieras… idiota —dio un sorbo a su bebida.

Lavi se echó para atrás en la cama haciendo una mueca de fastidió, no le quedó de otra que estirar su brazo para alcanzar uno de los libros y comenzar a leer.

•

_*Represión, esta idea la saque de mi ama Shimja mientras estudiaba "mecanismos de defensa". Según como me lo explicó, se refiere a la forma en la que uno suprime un recuerdo o deseo por su propia voluntad, pero de una manera negativa y produce varios efectos secundarios, (que luego verán) _

_-Pensando- creo que con eso comienzan a mostrarse algunos defectitos en nuestro querido Lavi –risa diabólica- y mi malvado plan va en marcha… digo, espero que les haya llamado la atención la forma en que esto esta pasando. _

_Si las cosas salen como lo planeo el siguiente capitulo lo subiré la próxima semana._

_Cualquier comentario, duda, corrección o sujerencia es bien recibida!! (Y de alguna manera deseada)._

_Agradezco inmensamente a las personas que han dejado review, a quienes dejaron en el capitulo anterior: Rika-Chwan, Luna Elric Hyuuga, Airo__. Y a quienes han leído pero no han dejado comentario. Tratare de mejorar y de actualizar rápido._

_Airo: muchas gracias por tu comentario, que bien que compartas mi gusto por el Lucky!! Ojalá que también este capitulo te guste. _

_Me despido._

_Continuara…_


	6. Remordimiento Cambios

_Nuevamente yo aquí... con Shimja de beta, como ven las cosas no salieron justo como yo lo esperaba, pero al menos ya les traje la continuación ¡Genial! ¿No? Bueno, al menos yo así me siento. Espero que la historia este quedando entendible, aquí veran más cosas que la vocecilla de mi cabeza me decia: ponlo, ponlo, ponlo; Y heme aquí._

_Esperando que sea de su más entero agrado... la locura comienza._

_d gray man pertenece a Kastura Hoshino_

_Acción_

•

•

**Remordimiento/ Cambios apareciendo**

Era sólo un sueño, uno más entre los miles que podía tener cualquier persona en cualquier lugar del mundo y entre tantas tonterías que podía haber soñado, precisamente él, Tyki Mikk, se había atormentado con uno como este.

Ver su rostro lleno de angustia era algo que esperaba ver mientras era poseído por él sin previo aviso de que sucedería. Incluso la tristeza y las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas tampoco era algo que le preocupara demasiado, no mientras su propio placer era lo único que podía sentir durante todo ese tiempo, no obstante ver a ese hermoso chico de cabellos rojos acostado, con su apariencia en calma, sus dulces ojos cerrados, con su traje de exorcista limpio y acomodado. Todo su cuerpo dentro de ese féretro…

Tembló ante el recuerdo.

"_Él no esta muerto"_ se decía entre dientes _"sólo fue un sueño… un estúpido sueño". _Su conciencia nuevamente se removía y esta vez no había justificación alguna que le diera paz. Repentinamente una necesidad de ir a buscar a su pequeña victima nació en su interior. Increíblemente comenzaba a dolerle recordar el estado en que había abandonado a Lavi cuando le vio desvanecerse. No entendía por qué, siendo que estaba convencido –gracias a sus previas meditaciones– de que no había hecho nada malo. Incluso llegó a pensar que si llegara a estar frente a él una vez más lo tomaría sin dudarlo. Entonces, siendo que esa era su posición, no comprendía qué había cambiado.

"_Él es un Bookman y como tal, su mente esta ocupada por otras cosas y no va a experimentar el goce de vivir como yo lo hago, por eso le hice un favor al haber amancillado su cuerpo, estoy seguro que si no lo hacía de esta forma él nunca lo hubiera experimentado en su vida" _

Y lo juraba. Juraba que sus acciones habían sido correctas. Pero entonces ¿Qué era esa sensación tan dolorosa al recordar su reciente pesadilla? ¿Por qué no podía sonreír con solo pensar en los bellos momentos que vivió en la cueva de la luna?

Tyki apagó su sistema de falso sosiego para tomar sus cabellos y halarlos en un arranque de ansiedad. Preocupado por la salud de Lavi. _"Por todos los demonios que habitan en el maldito infierno… yo no me puedo preocupar por la salud de un estúpido exorcista"_, ¡Pero claro! No se preocupaba por el bienestar de un exorcista, pero si por sus necesidades sexuales ¿No? Porque si no fuera así no le habría dado "el goce de vivir como él lo hace".

Excusas. Y él todo el tiempo dentro de su mente lo sabía muy bien pero no era momento para descubrir algo para lo que no estaba preparado a afrontar.

Por suerte Road entró justo en ese momento para saltar sobre él y despabilarlo—.Tyki ya dormiste mucho —le reprochó la jovencita de puntiagudo peinado— ya es noche… vamos a cenar —Tyki reaccionó a la voz femenina traduciendo sus palabras, se levantó sin ganas, no dando interés alguno en sus ropas desacomodadas ni su cabello despeinado, se sentó en el borde de la cama. Los ojos intranquilos de Road siguieron sus movimientos— ¿Tyki? —le llamó insistiendo por su atención. Sus manos tomaron uno de los brazos del adormilado hombre y lo jalaron, intentado ponerlo de pie— no creo que estés cansado ya, ¿Qué tienes? —finalmente le preguntó, hartándose de no conseguir que el mayor se animara más rápidamente.

Mikk negó con la cabeza regalándole una sonrisa muy bien simulada que la niña correspondió—: es sólo que me acabo de despertar —respondió, le acarició la cabeza y se puso de pie.

—Ordénate la ropa, ¡No creo que al Conde le guste verte así de adormecido!

Tyki se rió suavemente y obedeciendo, se arregló bien las prendas que portaba desordenadamente, peino sus cabellos pasando una mano entre ellos y se puso un par de elegantes zapatos antes de salir siendo empujado por Road a la cena que le aguardaba.

Llegó al lugar para ser recibido por un alegre Conde quien le invitó a tomar un lugar en la mesa. Tyki naturalmente aceptó y un momento más comenzó con su comida. De vez en cuando se daba cuenta que tenía una mirada puesta en él que intentaba ignorar en vano.

Era el Conde del Milenio quien lo observaba de manera que intrigaba en un mal modo al moreno.

Pero el señor Milenio seguía sin dirigirle palabra alguna, sobre todo de aquel que temía que tarde o temprano (mejor tarde) le discutiría: todo lo referente a su última salida y al chisme, por así decirlo, que uno de los akuma que siguieron al Noah llevó hasta el Conde del Milenio sobre un "roce" con un exorcista y que sospechosamente Tyki no había mencionado desde que llegó. Menos mal que había preparado un buen discurso para ello.

La entrevista ocurrió unos minutos después de que el portugués acabo con su platillo y ambos quedaron a solas en el comedor gracias a que el Conde había invitado a los demás comensales a abandonar el lugar— Tyki-_pon_ —le dijo el Conde con suma gracia— ¿Tuviste problemas con el exorcista? —fue directamente al tema temido.

Si supiera los múltiples problemas que le estaba ocasionando simplemente al pensar en lo mucho que se divirtió con el pelirrojo y sobre todo lo mucho que le preocupaba su estado actual seguramente lo excomulgaría del mundo hasta nuevo aviso—. No —le contestó el moreno desinteresadamente.

Pero aun así no desistió la mirada severa. Tyki esperaba poder librarse pronto de ella y continuar con el cause de sus pensamientos— entonces ¿Qué paso con él?

— Pues no tenía humor para jugar con él así que no se si lo maté o sólo lo deje inconsciente —se alzo de hombros.

El señor Conde del Milenio apretó los dientes— espero que no siempre te sientas sin ánimos para hacer tu trabajo Tyki-_pon_ —gruñó— ¿Te hiciste cargo de la inocencia? —Tyki asintió y no mentía, si se había hecho cargo de la inocencia pero no de la forma a la que el Conde hacía referencia— recuerda que tu deber es primordial, no te entretengas en tonterías tanto —regresó a su carácter habitual se despidió excusado en que tenía que ir a cobrar un cuenta pendiente y poniéndose de pie salió del comedor dando saltos.

—Si, si —respondió Tyki viéndolo salir.

Y una vez que estuvo completamente solo soltó un suspiro de ansiedad contenida. Esta vez estuvo cerca, la próxima (porque deseaba que realmente hubiera próxima vez) cuidaría mucho cada uno de los detalles.

•

•

Ya habían llegado a Grecia y se habían quedado en un hotel por órdenes del Bookman que le aconsejó a su alumno que debía -porque "ya le urgía"- tomar un baño. No se lo había dado debido a que durante el viaje de regreso se había dedicado a estudiar, como se lo había dicho, pero ya que estaban en tierra firme, ya no había pretextos, solo tenían unas cuantas horas antes de que el próximo barco que los llevaría a Italia partiera. Así que no había tiempo que perder.

Lavi aun adolorido de su pierna, cojeo hasta acomodar sus pertenencias antes de salir a darse su merecido baño.

—Lavi —llamó el Bookman, el hombre acababa de hacer una llamada al cuartel para avisar su ubicación y se encontraba bastante serio— cuida bien la herida de la rodilla, lávate bien para que no se infecte —desconfiaba de la capacidad del muchacho para atenderse seriamente y se quedo un momento con la mirada escudriñada en su pupilo, lucía normal a ojos inexpertos, portaba su frecuente expresión alegre y se veía bastante relajado, de no ser por que soportaba todo su peso en una sola pierna todo estaría en orden. Especialmente le llamó la atención las cosas que traía en la mano el muchacho, lamentándose discretamente al darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle en ellas.

El pelirrojo dio un paso atrás señalándolo con el dedo — ¡¿Qué dices?! Si eres tu quien casi me arranca la pierna con las curaciones —, hizo un gesto de desagrado al recordar las terribles sensaciones que le provocaba cada vez que le tocaba una de esas revisiones.

Bookman no hizo caso del reproche y suspiró aun pensando en aquel detalle que no podía ignorar— Date un baño al estilo japonés, para que no batalles tanto —le señalo y dio unos pasos retomando su curso.

—Eso era lo que tenía planeado —asintió una vez que el anciano desbloqueo su paso.

—Entonces apúrate porque no tenemos mucho tiempo que perder —Lavi se rió y caminó como pudo –negándose a usar las molestas muletas- hasta el baño de su habitación.

Al llegar al cuarto de baño notó que el "panda" se le había adelantado ya que había acomodado un banquito y un bote a un lado de la bañera para que pudiera tallarse. Se sonrió, el viejo Bookman seguía preocupándose por él, a pesar de todo.

Se desnudó echando sus ropas sucias a un lado, recordándose que llegando a la orden se encargaría de lavarla. Luego se sentó estirando la pierna porque aun estaba inflamada y batallaba para flexionarla, y comenzó con su labor, empapándose de agua y luego enjabonándose. Su cuerpo aun tenía varios moretones y raspones que dolían pero veía con gran satisfacción que comenzaba a recuperarse de ello.

Aun estaba concentrado en aquel evento rutinario enjabonado sus piernas cuando una "luz" de un recuerdo le llegó, (aunque no era en si un recuerdo consistente en alguna imagen en su cabeza), era una sensación conocida o eso creía. La sensación era tan fuerte que le costaba respirar y sus fuerzas flaquearon de forma paralizante.

Era como si sus piernas reconocieran ser tocadas con esa suavidad mientras que continuaba lavándose deslizando el jabón despacio por ellas y al instante sus mejillas se encendieron de vergüenza, pero su razonamiento no lograba comprender el motivo de su sonrojo.

De pronto la puerta se abrió sin un aviso previo y el Bookman entró con su expresión serena—, mocoso… —pronunció y luego se quedó en silencio helado con lo que veía. Nunca en lo que llevaba conociendo a Lavi (prácticamente toda su vida) había visto esa actitud en él: el muchacho se había encogido pudorosamente para que no viera su desnudes, su rostro estaba levemente ladeado con una expresión avergonzada.

El adulto tuvo que esforzarse por no parecer demasiado alarmado para no asustarle. Alzó una ceja— oye ¿Qué es esa actitud? Ni que fueras una señorita —se mofó, guardando en su memoria esa condición tan asombrosa en Lavi.

—Ya, ya te escuche —contestó Lavi pero aun así no se movía, era como si la se encontrara totalmente desprotegido y asustado, no obstante esto ultimo no era tan notorio debido al fuerte enrojecimiento de su cara que más bien le daba un toque casi cómico a la situación.

Bookman respiró hondo y se dio la vuelta para darle más privacidad, si es que eso era lo que necesitaba— se te olvidó traer vendajes limpios, ni siquiera estás con los pies en la tierra. Te trajiste unos ya usados… y dejé tu ropa en la cama para cuando termines —terminó de decir aquello y salió de ahí.

Lavi no se movió durante un momento, esperando que su corazón dejara de latir tan fuertemente. Al cabo de unos minutos en los que logró estabilizarse se enderezo y continuó lavándose el cabello.

Justo fue ahí que advirtió su mismo comportamiento ante el anciano, extrañándose consigo mismo. Desde años atrás nunca había tenido tanta vergüenza de que él le mirara mientras se bañaba. Claro, en medio de las guerras no había tiempo para pensar en la privacidad, sólo en el bienestar propio y de sus seres queridos. Entonces, no había motivo para que de pronto se sintiera apenado de que el viejo le viera ¿No?

Prefirió ignorar esas ideas confusas y continuó con su labor. Se metió en la bañera para enjuagarse. De nuevo se concentró en su cuerpo, revisando sus heridas, cosa que no había hecho desde que despertó. Y sin querer se abochornaba al hacerlo. A penas y su único ojo descubierto veía cualquier parte, especialmente su abdomen y piernas se sentía completamente cohibido.

Se sumergió en el agua tratando de calmarse y olvidarlo todo, luego se ocuparía de ponerse los vendajes y sus prendas limpias, ahora lo que mas le interesaba era normalizarse.

Unas horas después se encontraba ya más relajado en el barco que le llevaría a Italia, y de ahí tomaría un tren de regreso a la Orden Oscura.

•

•

Esa noche durante el viaje en tren un sueño perturbador le hizo levantarse de su cama, no había sido una gran pesadilla, pero de igual forma tenía el poder de alterarle de manera increíble.

Había visto en sueños a ese despreciable Noah del placer, con su típico traje elegante. Le había visto sonreír galantemente y luego caminaba hacia él para acariciar su mejilla y decirle al oído— te amo —que fue lo que le hizo despertar con sus pensamientos disparatados.

Se talló los ojos en un acto de reflejo, no se pondría de pie, porque sabía que su maestro dormía en el cuarto de al lado y posiblemente se despertaría con sus ruidos, además de que era un acción dificultada por la herida.

Se preguntó si ese sueño entraría en la categoría de pesadillas, _"y si es así… entonces ¿Por qué siento que estoy completamente rojo de la cara?" _se palpó las mejillas y se recostó de nuevo para ver si conseguía seguir durmiendo. Un par de horas después descubrió que era algo irrealizable.

Presentía que algo nuevo y tormentoso estaba por empezar.

•

•

_Esto tiene muchos tintes de... psicología... es culpa de Shimja, ¿Por qué? Pues porque me resulta divertido culparla de todo, aunque claro, ella siempre me castiga por todo -cara de amargura- y tengo que pagar por todo..._

_En cuanto a este capítulo... trate de que no fuera corto pero al final me di por vencida ¡Perdón! Sólo puedo decir que me gustó como deje el final -sonrisa malicosa- es... tan divertido..._

_Cualquier duda, comentario, correción, sujerencia, es bienvenido y creánme que todo lo que me dicen lo tomo en cuenta. Agradesco a todas aquellos que se toman la molestia de dejarme un review me dan muchos animos de seguir escribiendo ¡Gracias! _

_Airo: -risita- Siii Lavi esta sufriendo y ahora Tyki le hará compañia ¿No es hermoso?. Me da mucho gusto (no tienes idea de cuanto) que te este gustado mi historia y más siendo que yo me siento como una pobre principiante. Gracias a ti por leer y si ¡QUE VIVA EL LUCKY! -más risas-._


	7. Efectos Indeseados

_Perdón por la espera, esta vez me demore más por muchos pendientes que tengo pero aquí como pueden ver esta el nuevo capítulo. La verdad es que Shimja sólo quizo ayudarme la mitad (dijo que estaba muy largo... creo que por su culpa escribo poco... bueno, no importa -gota estilo anime-) así que si ven un error fatal, es mío -risa-_

_Bien, 6 de junio, cumpleaños de Kanda ¿No es así? Es una gran coincidencia que en este capítulo el participe más... así que se lo dedico al joven Yu Kanda y a tods sus fans._

_D gray man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino._

•

•

**Efectos indeseados**

"_No puede ser… cierro mis ojos y veos los suyos, mieles, dorados como el oro brillando a través de una oscuridad que imaginariamente envuelvo en un escenario inexistente, su piel morena es perceptible a pesar de esto, porque tiene un brillo especial que corrompe la oscuridad y su cabello despeinado… que le da armonía y balance a ese rostro lleno de lujuria. No puedo evitar recordar su lunar debajo del ojo izquierdo tan peculiarmente… ¿sexy?". _Pensaba 'sin querer' Lavi recién acabado de despertar; su cuerpo estaba ligeramente recargado aun acostado en su cama y constantemente deslizaba su mano libre de arriba hacia abajo en un acto de reflejo.

Sus pensamientos encajaban en una realidad a la que Lavi nunca creyó posible llegar bajo ninguna circunstancia. Cada vez que perdía la concentración total en cualquier cosa, su mente se desviaba viajando hasta llegar frente al Noah del placer. Por ejemplo: si se encontraba en medio de una charla y el emisor alargaba mucho su palabrerío, el aprendiz a Bookman comenzaba a divagar imperceptiblemente pensando en el Noah, de una manera vergonzosa. Pero siempre lograba retomar el hilo de su conversación antes de ser descubierto.

Desde que su experiencia había aumentado considerablemente, en comparación a cuando era más joven, se sentía orgulloso de mantener un control casi absoluto de su mente y su memoria, con la práctica constante del control de ambas sabía como mantener bajo control su actitud, aunque sus impulsos casi siempre le vencían. Desafortunadamente para él las cosas estaban cambiando y estaba a punto de aceptarlo. Y según sus perdidas conclusiones era Tyki y no su voluntad quien se metía en sus recuerdos sin su permiso.

Unos días atrás había llegado a la Orden Oscura junto con su mentor y su rodilla había mejorado considerablemente gracias a los cuidados tomaba casi con vehemencia, (no se creía capaz de soportarlo por mucho tiempo así que era mejor seguir las indicaciones necesarias para apresurar el proceso de curación). Podría decirse que ya caminaba normalmente aunque si se trataba de correr era mejor no hacerlo o la herida volvería ha abrirse.

El efecto más sobrenatural que el había notado durante los pasados nueve días no era precisamente el hecho de que frecuentemente pensara en el Noah, el solía pensar en eso y en cada detalle de la guerra, sino que en cada uno de esos días había tenido sueños difíciles de expresar dado que estos le hacían avergonzarse. El primer sueño le había impactado y lo había definido como una pesadilla, después esos sueños llevaron una continuación al grado que al paso de unos días los roces pasaron a caricias compartidas, en besos profundos y recíprocos. Luego venían esas imágenes cargadas de erotismo, los gemidos, las caricias, los "te amo"; todas esas cosas que peligrosamente comenzaba a disfrutar más de lo aprobado tanto que había llegado a fundirse con el deseo de sentir en carne propia todo eso que veía en cada imagen que cruzaba por su cabeza.

Sus mañanas habían evolucionado velozmente de tranquilas y hambrientas mañanas a escapadas discretas a las duchas privadas donde permanecía bajo el tibio chorro de agua, dedicándose a repasar las imágenes nocturnas y agregado más detalles y acciones que secretamente deseaba que ocurrieran. Mientras que sus manos tomaban el papel de acariciar cada parte de su cuerpo que imaginaba, era tocada por él.

Deslizaba sus manos por sus pectorales húmedos hasta sus caderas y muslos presionando con suavidad, estimulando su excitación con pensamientos libidinosos de Mikk. En su cuerpo fuerte poseyéndole, su rostro lleno de lujuria y en sus manos cálidas.

Acariciaba sus nalgas avergonzando de si mismo y a la vez disfrutando al pensar que era el Noah quien le tomaba con brusquedad. La fantasía continuaba hasta que una de sus manos se posaba sobre su miembro endurecido, apretando la mandíbula, luchando por contener sus gemidos y controlar su respiración. Consiente de la posibilidad de ser descubierto. Sobaba su erección, la tomaba y la movía en su mano, mientras que con su otra mano se apoyaba en la pared para sostenerse y no perder el equilibrio cuando la vista se le nublara por culpa del éxtasis y sus pies resbalaran con el agua que aun corría sobre el suelo hasta el resumidero.

Las ilusiones perversas permanecían en su mente intensificando las imágenes hasta que se trasformaban en su fantasía favorita, en la que el extraño le apresaba salvajemente en un plano construido por alguno de sus recuerdos —exagerándolos para llegar a su objetivo— y le tomaba sin reparos. Le violaba mientras le decía morbosidades al oído hasta que se satisfacía con su cuerpo.

—¡Ah! —murmuró dejando escapar su aliento con fuerza, su semilla se esparció entre su mano y sus piernas; nada que lavando con agua y jabón no pudieran limpiar.

Sus mejillas adquirieron un tono carmesí, su respiración apurada que luchaba por controlar porque de sólo escucharse temía que le descubrieran y eso sería: Malo. Justo la palabra con la que se describía luego de sus sesiones de onanismo. Turbado quedaba su ánimo a causa de su falta de autocontrol, no poder frenar esas fantasías eróticas con el enemigo y a la vez tan culpable. Temía que un día todo se saliera de sus manos y entonces ¿Qué le diría al Bookman?

Necesitaba parar ese "juego" antes de que ese momento pasara. Pero cada mañana era lo mismo, no podía detenerse y menos cuando esos sueños venían a él por si solos, como un incentivo a prolongar dicha frustrante situación—. Soy un fracaso —murmuró colocando su cabeza contra la pared desbaratado por dentro, maldiciéndose por ser tan débil y sentimental.

Despegó su frente y continúo lavándose lentamente, protegiendo su herida.

Cada vez se convencía mas que era un precio demasiado alto que debía pagar si quería convertirse en un Bookman. Su corazón se estremecía por ello ¿Ser un humano estaba verdaderamente mal? Ni siquiera estaba seguro de a que le temía.

Salió de su ducha matutina caminando hacia los comedores buscando despejar su cabeza de todo pesimismo. Justo a la entrada de la gran sala distinguió lo lejos —con una gran sonrisa formándose en su faz— a sus dos amigos Kanda y Allen, el primero había llegado de una misión a penas hace tres días. Ambos exorcistas se encontraban discutiendo —para variar— en medio de la fila, (Kanda primero que Allen), antes de hacer su pedido al señor cocinero Jeryy. Lavi siguió su camino e ideo un plan para hacerles rabiar.

— ¡_Moyashi-chan_! —gritó fuertemente, ondeando su mano para hacerse notar aun más. Pero el joven Walker pareció no prestarle atención en lo absoluto, pues seguía con la mirada molesta fija sobre el japonés y sus labios se movían como si estuviese murmurando algo.

—_Moyashi-chan _—volvió a llamarle. Esta vez logró interponerse en medio de ellos, encarándose con Allen en el momento en que los movimientos de ambos anunciaban comenzar con los golpes. Graciosamente, pudo escuchar a sus amigos resoplar de fastidio. Había logrado quitarles la inspiración.

—¡Otro más! —Exclamó el más joven cruzándose de brazos— ¡Me llamo Allen! —Finalizó su expresión llevando sus ojos a un lado de Lavi justo donde su visión chocaba con las oscuras orbes de Kanda, echándole la indirecta, que por obvias razones no sería tomada en cuenta aun por mucho que se esforzara. Y a pesar de que Allen era más paciente con Lavi que con el exorcista-samurai, el pelirrojo había logrado ponerlo de mal humor.

Lavi notó la cara de molestia que el chico de cabellos blancos le mostraba y ensanchando aun más su sonrisa pronunció—: tranquilo Allen —luego prosiguió a despeinar sus cabellos de manera amistosa mirando de reojo a Yu Kanda. El japonés se había dado la vuelta, ya que él estaba delante de ellos, fingiendo ignorarlos. Aunque para su desgracia el animado chico del parche ya se había dado cuenta de su cambio de humor y eso sólo lo motivaría a continuar molestándolo.

—Ah —se quejó el exorcista de grisáceos ojos, dando un manotazo al aire en un intento de alejar la incomoda mano que le desgreñaba. Lavi no tomó en cuenta la suave protesta y se alejó para asomarse al frente de la fila, notando que había más gente que de costumbre. Mientras que Allen deslizaba sus dedos entre sus hebras intentando arreglar su peinado como podía.

—¡La fila es muy larga! —exclamó señalando con el dedo la larga espera que les quedaba.

Allen comenzó a quejarse por falta de comida de forma dramática y Kanda aprovecho para mofarse de él, así que Lavi tuvo que arriesgarse para que no terminaran matándose y de paso matar a algún inocente en su camino —Yu…

—Cállate —gruño rápidamente Kanda antes de que Lavi pudiera agregar más y volvió a darle la espalda para aparentar que no le interesaba nada de lo que tuviera que decir.

Fue el momento en que Lavi vio su oportunidad de hacer su pequeño plan "fastidia a Kanda" sólo era cuestión de acercarse discretamente al japonés a una distancia prudente, en caso de que tuviera que correr antes de que el filo de una peligrosa espada japonesa le atravesara—. Oye Yu —murmuró cerca de su nuca, asegurándose de que el otro le escuchara y que Allen aun no prestara mucha atención probablemente pensando en comidas— Yu —se arriesgó una vez más, no pararía de ser necesario hasta haber obtenido su atención.

A cambio lo que consiguió fue un codazo por parte de Kanda que le hizo retroceder—. Ya te he dicho que no me llames así conejo idiota —alcanzó a escuchar que le decía. El dolor infligido a su brazo fue más importante por un momento aunque no lo suficiente como para hacerle cesar— eso dolió —se quejo y luego continuó—, ya dejando las cosas a un lado, dime una cosa…

Kanda, quien estaba de peor humor que antes, rodó los ojos con fastidio. A sabiendas que el pelirrojo era bastante obstinado, no quiso tomarse la molestia de girarse para verle y prefirió hablarle de ese modo— habla rápido que no quiero escucharte.

—Es algo muy simple —simplificó y si Yu Kanda hubiera volteado en ese momento habría notado la sonrisa maliciosa que se formó en el rostro del Bookman Júnior—… ¿Te gusta Allen?

— ¿Qué diablos quieres? ¿Qué te mate? —No le costó mucho tiempo para contestar e inmediatamente lo encaró con su rostro expresando una furia incontenible, su mano derecha estaba posada en el mango de su arma, listo para desenvainar— Mejor lárgate antes de que te haga papilla de conejo —y todo aquello habría sido bastante fehaciente de no ser por el muy ligero enrojecimiento de sus mejillas que únicamente alguien tan perceptible como un Bookman notaría. Lavi cogió a Allen rápidamente por los hombros para usarle como escudo, el pequeño se retorció confundido por la actitud del Júnior e hizo lo posible por librarse del agarre pese a esto Lavi continuó con su actitud infantil, protegiéndose tras su espalda.

—Bien Yu —, expresó Lavi asomándose cómicamente desde el cuello del menor— tomaré eso como un si —Allen hizo un gesto desesperado al no entender lo que se estaba hablando y Kanda chocó su muy molesta —y cómplice— mirada con la de Lavi y estuvo a punto de atacarlo pero bajó la guardia al ver que "el conejo" molesto acariciaba con su mejilla el pómulo de Allen.

—¡Lavi! —Allen se apartó sin pensarlo dos veces, enrojeciendo del coraje y sobándose con el lado inverso de la mano— ¡No hagas eso! Es molesto.

Los ojos de Kanda destellaban furia contenida. Estaba seguro de que no resistiría tanto y que cualquier movimiento ofensivo, especialmente si involucraba al chico de blancos cabellos, le incitaría a golpear al pelirrojo. Pero eso involucraba mostrar vulnerabilidad y aceptación a la "teoría" de Lavi y su orgullo era lo bastante controlador como para dejar a un lado su empresa. Se dio la vuelta fingiendo indiferencia.

Lavi tuvo que esforzarse para no reírse a carcajadas y escuchar los regaños del joven Walker acerca de la obstrucción de su espacio vital entre otras tantas tonterías.

En vista de que su plan se había frustrado gracias a que Kanda estaba ya completamente negado a ponerle atención se escabulló buscando a quien molestar y ganarse un lugar más delante de la fila.

Pudo notar que Kanda mantenía su vista fija en el suelo, su cara mostraba una ruda seriedad. Parecía como si estuviese esperando que algo sobrenatural pasara y le liberara de tan incomodo lapso y a la vez lucía profundamente pensativo _"¿Se habrá dado cuenta de algo?" _se preguntó Lavi sonriente al creer en una respuesta positiva; Kanda pensando en sus celos era una idea divertida que no quería perderse.

Consiguió su "malévolo" plan de inmiscuirse en la fila, gracias a unas buscadoras jóvenes que se enredaron en su platica tan amena que él termino ganando en todas las formas y después de que su pedido fuera servido las desvió para conseguir una mesa para él y Allen (tal vez Kanda también) y de pura suerte lo logró, sólo esperó a que el exorcista británico llegara hasta él.

No esperaba que el resultado de su espera fuera más interesante de lo que quería, pues para su sorpresa fue Kanda quien llegó primero a la mesa, advirtiéndole con la mirada que no fuera a hacer ningún comentario inapropiado, a pesar de que era una petición irresistible.

—Yu…

—Te he dicho suficientes veces conejo idiota que si me llamas así sufrirás las terribles consecuencias ¿No? —interrumpió con una casi-sonrisa siniestra que hizo a Lavi palidecer.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo —dijo suavemente, invitando a su compañero a tomar asiento frente a él, tratando de alijerar el ambiente de tensión. Vio que el samurai puso su espada en medio de ellos como última advertencia— ¿Qué no ves que estoy malherido? —objetó intentado ganar algo de compasión. Kanda alzo una ceja restándole importancia y comenzó a comer como si nada anormal estuviera pasando.

— ¿Viniste aquí porque estás enojado por lo que te dije? —Lavi no podía ocultar la tremenda curiosidad que le provocaba el cambio de actitud del exorcista.

Kanda dejó su comida para mostrarle una mueca de superioridad— vine aquí para asegurarme que no le hagas nada raro —Lavi se quedó boquiabierto y estuvo cerca de hacer un comentario pero quedo incapacitado para decir palabra alguna puesto que el joven Walker tomó un lugar en la mesa con su enorme pedido de comida muy concentrado en ella y comenzar a comer o devorar (como uno prefiera llamar) obviamente sin darse cuenta de que cierto japonés estaba sentado a su lado.

—Allen… —le llamó el pelirrojo percibiendo el aura maligna que imaginariamente comenzaba a desprender Kanda— ¿Qué tal has estado? —su voz vibró un poco al notar que no solamente era eso, sino que a esta se sumaba una mirada amenazante.

El mencionado alzó la mirada mostrándose atento— bien —y un tanto extrañado— ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Bueno, es que desde que llegue de mi última misión no hemos platicado —sonrió y continuó con su comida.

—Es cierto… te la has pasado ocupado con tus trabajos atrasados —le correspondió el gesto. Luego de esto recordó un detalle que deseaba preguntar desde hace tiempo— supe que te fuiste con Lenalee, pero solo regresaste tu, ¿qué paso? —El exorcista de cabellos rojizos disimuló una mueca de enfado, no dándose por enterado del motivo que le hacia sentir tal desagrado a una muestra de preocupación normal. Lo que realmente deseaba era no responder y hacer como si nadie hubiera hablado, pero eso no sería apropiado, menos cuando Allen había dado una muestra de amistad.

—Ella fue a resolver otras cosas —, suspiró resignándose a contestar— Miranda se quedo con ella… me entere que en unas horas van a llegar a la Orden —trató de dar por cerrado el asunto, no quería oír mas preguntas.

—Yo oí que estuviste en una misión y que te encontraron con una inocencia —era el turno de Kanda para preguntar _"todo el mundo se interesa por algo tan tonto" _pensaba irascible Lavi, hasta creyó escuchar la voz de Kanda con un tono de burla—… y que la inocencia estaba en una caja de cartón con tu nombre escrito —Lavi se quedó en silencio, tenía la noción de que la caja no era de cartón sino de cobre o algo por el estilo y se preguntó el por qué Kanda tenía esa idea. Estuvo a punto de objetar sobre ella pero al final de cuentas pensó que era en vano. Desvió su mirada a un punto cualquiera del comedor.

Allen a penas se enteró de que Yu Kanda estaba sentado a su lado, sin embargo encontró mayor interés en el comentario de este que no le importó quejarse con respecto a su presencia— ¿Eso es cierto Lavi? —No obtuvó respuesta, inclusive el Júnior mantenía su rostro ladeado— ¿Por qué? —preguntó inocentemente, con la esperanza de que le respondiera.

—Eso mismo me gustaría saberlo —les contestó secamente a ambos.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Allen insistía.

—Es que no recuerdo lo que paso ahí dentro —luchando por mantener su autocontrol (porque la situación comenzaba a darle dolor de cabeza) confesó apenado, todavía le costaba trabajo admitir una derrota a su labor como Bookman, su expresión llena de confusión fue reemplazada con gran velocidad por una mueca de felicidad y antes de que el bombardeo de preguntas continuara se despidió para marcharse de ahí y no tener que seguir con ese sentimiento de temor, culpa y desesperación que aparecían cada vez que alguien le interrogaba de ello.

Kanda dio un sorbo a su té relajadamente y Allen trató de buscar respuestas en su cara, pero nadie agregó nada más hasta que Lavi hubo salido del lugar.

–Kanda… ¿Por qué le dices eso? —Comenzó el más joven— parece que a él le importa mucho —vio la ocasión para reclamarle al exorcista japonés por su falta de sutileza.

—No hice más que comentarle lo que sé. A diferencia de ti, yo si estoy informado, estúpido _moyashi_

Allen seguía igual de desconcertado que antes varias preguntas surgieron en su mente: ¿Qué tenía de relevante una caja con tu nombre en medio de una misión? Y lo más importante ¿Qué ocasiono que Lavi perdiera la memoria? Hasta donde él estaba enterado, los Bookman tenían múltiples habilidades, entre ellas, una excelente memoria. Se preocupó por su amigo, probablemente había tenido un accidente peor de lo que creía.

Walker vio el día en que Lavi regresó de su misión, tuvo la oportunidad de verle cuando su herida estaba más latente y que cojeaba al caminar. De hecho sabía muy bien que aun no podía correr, motivo por el cual no había molestado tanto a Kanda. Estaba ya acostumbrado a verle regresar de sus misiones que no se había preguntado si algo había salido mal o diferente a lo normal. Y ver que Kanda si estaba enterado a —diferencia de él—, le hizo sentirse un mal amigo.

—Kanda, ¿por qué es que tú sabes de eso? —inconcientemente quiso consolarse.

Kanda sólo chasqueó la lengua y dijo—: porque si… —y así fue como los dos se pusieron a discutir, olvidándose del tema.

•

•

•

_cualquier comentario, duda, corrección, sugerencia es bien recibida y de cierte manera deseada..._

_Tengo un aviso importante que dar:_

_En esta ocación me ausentare por un poco más tiempo de lo normal. Es que últimamente me he visto en muchos problemas y tengo que resolverlos antes de poder concentrarme y continuar con en fic. Espero no tardar demaciado, lo siento._

_Muchas gracias a todas las lindas personas que leen esta historia y en especial a quienes me han dejado un comentario: Lunnvic, Luna Elric Hyuuga, Rika-Chan, _

_Airo: Si, yo en ocaciones me pregunto ¿Qué pasaría si se enteraran de la verdad? Y creo que la respuesta es algo obvia ¿No lo crees tu? Me siento muy feliz de que sigas leyendo a pesar de lo complicado que se ven las cosas -risa nerviosa- ¡Gracias por el regalo! Estoy segura que me servira en un futuro, ¡ya lo veras! ¡Ah! y si prefieres, puedo contestarte a tu mail. Tal vez y luego podamos platicar ¿Te gustaría? _

_Me despido -reverencia-_

_¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!_


	8. Sublimación

_Buen día._

_Ya se… me tarde mucho, lo siento… pero en fin, lo prometido es deuda y he traido un nuevo capitulo para todas aquellas personas que aun sigan esta ¿Extraña? Historia, -risa- en fin… _

_Si este capitulo necesita advertencias es lo mismo de todos, algo de erotismo por aquí que tal vez sorprenda a alguien –mas risas- pero debo confesar que este es un capitulo es especial para mi, creo que es el que mas he disfrutado escribiendo._

_D gray man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino_

•

•

**Sublimación**

Si había algo que fuera mas destacable a simple vista en Lavi por lo que uno debía inquietarse y quizá preguntarse dos veces si su vista estaba bien o no era sobre ciertaforma de actuar tan nueva en él.

Precisamente, cuando Allen Walker mencionó que su amigo se había pasado los últimos días recuperando sus trabajos atrasados, lo había hecho completamente en serio, sin ninguna intención de mofarse. Esto resultaba algo que mantenía a todos en alerta creyendo que existía la posibilidad de que Lavi planeaba alguna broma en grande.

Para ese entonces el pelirrojo había ganado una rutina que pasaba inadvertida para la mayoría de los miembros de la Orden. Está consistía en que por la mañana, después de haber desfogado sus instintos carnales y haber almorzado (y esto encontrado curiosamente en una misma oración) se iba a la biblioteca y así estuviera su maestro o no, comenzaba con sus deberes. Luego se iría a comer y continuaría con sus bromas, transformándose en el Lavi que todos conocían.

A decir verdad el Júnior había descubierto que tenía mucha lectura acumulada que permanecía resguardada por su mentor para aquellos días en que traía a memoria que necesitaba forzarlo a leer. También recordaba que debía elaborar varios resúmenes y que tenía muchos cuestionarios que resolver para entregarlos a Bookman como prueba de su labor. Estaba claro que tenía mucho trabajo por hacer que por su culpa se había atrasado y hasta ahora había preferido no evadirlo, incluso él mismo lo buscaba y se entretenía durante horas en ello.

Era esa la razón por la que el señor Bookman le había mantenido bajo la mira, no exageradamente vigilado, pero si con un interés especial en las últimas actitudes de su sucesor. El adulto parecía alterado por la impresionante responsabilidad que el joven comenzaba a demostrar. Era como si hasta estas alturas de su trabajo se hubiera dado cuenta de la importancia que debía darle y que el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo estos días resultaban su culpa. Era la única respuesta que se le ocurría para resolver el enigma aunque él sabía perfectamente que las personas no cambiaban tan drásticamente en tan poco tiempo y con tal facilidad.

Así que Bookman había tomado la decisión de espiarlo en sus cortos periodos de tiempo libre para tratar de descubrir algo que le diera una pista más.

Lo primero que notó fue sus "escapadas" matutinas a los baños en los que casualmente llegó a oírlo jadear en una o dos ocasiones. A estas alturas estaba seguro de lo que hacia en el baño tan temprano. Y no le molestaba ni un poco que lo hiciera, comprendía que era joven y tenía necesidades fisiológicas que atender. De facto prefería que recurriera a esas prácticas que ir a enrolarse con alguna extraña o peor aun, alguna mujer perteneciente a la orden.

Existía ya el hecho de que Lavi guardaba un secreto, el mejor escondido de todos. Nadie se podía imaginar que algo así pudiera pasar por la mente de alguna persona, este iba contra toda lógica natural de la formación de un Bookman y de un exorcista, algo que únicamente se pensaba que se formaría en la imaginación de alguien con una vida sexual completamente activa y Lavi agradecía que no acaeciera la más mínima sospecha sobre sus actividades, ya que, lo que él escondía era un juego íntimo y erótico de lectura intensiva.

Si, tal como se entiende. Erotizaba la lectura. Esto era tan instintivo que Lavi mismo llegó a creer que siempre había sido así. Podía durar horas y horas leyendo sin darse por enterado a no ser que su cuerpo le exigiera algún descanso, alimentación o cualquier otra necesidad.

Cada vez que tomaba un libro se sonreía con ironía imaginando en la nueva historia que construiría con todo ese montón de vocablos ahí escritos. Varías de las palabras que leía eran de alguna forma sexuadas; como los "agarró", "cogió", "tocó", "terminó", sus sinónimos y algunas otras palabras, eran malentendidas de forma que él interpretada como eventos sexuales.

En ocasiones encontraba conjuntos de letras que sin querer les daba forma de palabras diferentes o le recordaban a su icono sexual favorito, Tyki Mikk. Por ejemplo: si había una "y" debajo de una "t", se acordaba de él, incluso si estaban dos o tres renglones en medio de ellas; se alarmaba más inconscientemente cuando veía a este conjunto de letras junto a una "l" y una "a" en seguida.

Eso no era todo. Siempre que encontraba esas palabras y les hallaba el doble sentido, sin saber cómo, sus movimientos también iban acorde al evento. Se lamía los labios como si estuviesen resecos mientras imaginaba una lengua ajena saboreando su boca; la mano que sostenía su barbilla acariciaba con sus dedos detrás de su oreja y parte del cuello, sintiendo la suave caricia provocativa que elevaba su libido; cada vez que cambiaba de página, mojaba su dedo con su lengua en un acto sensualidad. Le encantaba sentir su índice entre sus dientes y lengua; hasta tomar la pluma para escribir era motivo para pensar en _eso_. Sus acciones atraían su apetito sexual, al grado que importaba mucho como estuviera sentado, si con sus piernas juntas o abiertas.

Si lo que estaba leyendo se relacionaba a algún romance solía imaginarse a él en medio de una aventura amorosa con el Noah, personificando a esos que interpretaban la historia, a veces tomaba roles diferentes con otros personajes e incluso colocaba a otros conocidos en nuevos papeles relacionándolos morbosamente hasta que se avergonzaba de sus pensamientos.

Definitivamente su lectura ya no era la misma y por eso esperaba con ansias seguir leyendo, con esa forma el compensaba su recién apetito sexual y aplacaba su culpa, alegando que realmente trabajaba como aprendiz de Bookman. A estas alturas se decía que esto se estaba volviendo un hábito en él. Y un buen hábito a la vista de todos.

Ahora Lavi se encontraba en su trabajo de _lectura sensual_, muy tranquilamente. Recargaba sus codos en la mesa para más comodidad y aparentar aburrimiento a pesar de que nadie más estaba cerca para observarle, mientras que con una mano sostenía su barbilla y con la otra cambiaba de página. Leía con lentitud para no perderse de algún detalle por estar desviando su mente como ya era la costumbre. Llevaba ya al menos dos horas así y sólo había logrado avanzar medio libro aunque no le daba importancia la cantidad. Por un momento miró a su alrededor para asegurarse que no hubiera alguien mas cerca de él. Siempre esperaba que no fuera así porque de esa forma podía tener más concentración en lo que llamaba su "receso". Hace poco que había despertado con una pregunta poco razonable para él, pero de relevancia para su actual situación emocional.

Recordaba la pelea que había enfrentado contra Tyki Mikk antes de entrar al arca y de alguna forma había comenzado a compararla con el enfrentamiento que el Noah del placer había tenido con su amigo Walker. Y después de tanto meditarlo siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que parecía una broma su pelea a diferencia de Allen. Algo así como un "atrápame si puedes". Y pensando en ello se preguntaba ¿Por qué la diferencia? Era como si él, a pesar de también ser un exorcista dentro de lo que cabe, no fuera tomado en serio.

Por supuesto que había muchas razones más creíbles y entendibles que las que a Lavi, le gustaba creer. Y durante esos "descansos" le gustaba meditar en las posibles causas que en su mayoría, eran respuestas que alarmarían a cualquier fiel miembro de la Orden Oscura.

Su corazón se inquietaba cada vez que pensaba que el moreno no le había atacado como lo hizo con Allen porque no quería lastimarlo de verdad, que le había distraído para estar cerca de él, aún en el papel de exorcista contra Noah.

Luego imaginaba que el Noah se sentía atraído por él y que de alguna forma lograba desempeñar un papel importante en su vida, que Tyki Mikk hacia lo que fuera con tal de estar a su lado y las ideas seguían hasta que alguien le interrumpía. Casi siempre era el señor Bookman en su rutina de asegurarse que él estuviera ahí.

Desafortunadamente terminaba con una pésima sensación de culpabilidad que no podía evitar, buscaba de alguna forma darse ánimo y convencerse de que lo que hacía no era tan malo como se sentía su conciencia después de pensarlo tanto _"soy todo un adolescente" _concluía así, como si con ello bastara para disculparse.

Bookman entró con su habitual denuedo ceremonioso revisando si Lavi estaba trabajando o no. Inconscientemente esperaba que no fuera así, que volviera a ser el de antes. No negaba que le agradara esa especie de madurez que estaba demostrando el pelirrojo, pero no le convencía eso de que de un día para otro cambiara, como si una magia sobrenatural e irreversible se hubiera posado sobre él, era algo enfermo.

Miró que su pupilo estaba muy concentrado en su labor, leyendo y de pronto escribiendo. Prefirió sentarse a unas mesas delante de él con un montón de hojas en las manos para escribir lo que era parte de su trabajo, no deseaba interrumpir si es que verdaderamente le estaba dando importancia a su papel como sucesor a Bookman. Aunque, si era sincero, desde que vio su cambio se confió en que era un efecto más de la inocencia dado que estaba ya familiarizado con esa clase de efectos.

Se había formado una teoría sobre lo que posiblemente le estaba pasando, y con esa explicación resultaba sencillo comprender el efecto, si la inocencia incrementaba la oscuridad de un lugar y producía una especie de melancolía en los afectados, entonces, oscuridad era igual a falta de memoria. Y de ahí deducía que la inocencia tenía ese efecto extra y que Lavi se recuperaría en cualquier momento.

Los médicos de la orden habían dicho que, sin contar la herida de la pierna, estaba completamente estable y los científicos estaban tan ocupados con las constantes investigaciones al arca y otras cosas que no habían reparado en esos temas, de cualquier forma, Bookman no los consideraba para resolver un problema que asumía como un asunto entre él y su alumno.

Pero ya habían pasado casi diez días y Lavi no parecía ni siquiera recordar algo nuevo, sólo el golpe que le había mandando al interior de la cueva y que despertó en el hospital. Nada más.

Si bien, Lavi parecía estar molesto consigo mismo por no poder recuperar algún recuerdo de ese día y eso impulsaba a Bookman a realizar la segunda parte de su plan. Si la inocencia no había ocasionado esto, ni un daño en su organismo, la otra opción que podía cavilar era que el mismo Lavi lo había reprimido inconscientemente. En cierta forma pensaba que era muy extremo de su parte creer eso, Lavi no parecía ser esa clase de persona. Tanto tiempo en entrenamiento le había demostrado que el poseía la habilidad suficiente para controlar su memoria y que tenía la fortaleza para soportar ver tanto sufrimiento durante casi toda su vida.

Bookman estaba llegando a su limite, quería insistir para conseguir las respuestas a todas las interrogantes que Lavi estaba provocando con su nueva actitud, necesitaba al menos probar que tenía razón, que su teoría de que Lavi lo estaba frenando con su propia voluntad era cierta y así seguir dándole tiempo para que Lavi por si solo lo recordara, porque eso si, no estaba dispuesto a forzar su memoria, con eso únicamente conseguiría lastimarlo, recurriría a tácticas mas fuertes a menos de que fuera enormemente necesario y actualmente deseaba creer que no había pasado nada relevante.

Por si las dudas haría su plan.

—Lavi —Bookman le llamó severamente para que el joven detuviera su lectura.

"_Debo probarlo, necesito asegurarme de que es él quien esta bloqueando de sus recuerdos" _pensaba nerviosamente antes de proceder con su plan, ni siquiera a estas alturas estaba seguro de los resultados de su examen o lo que haría en caso de que su descubrimiento fuera algo a lo que no estaba dispuesto a enfrentar, un trauma en alguien tan cercano a él.

Lavi estaba quieto, con una expresión de impaciencia en su rostro como si quisiera seguir leyendo con mucha obstinación cuando le llamó— necesito que vayas al cuarto de atrás a traer los libros que están debajo de la mesa del fondo, yo iría pero estoy ocupado —y para comprobar que lo que decía era totalmente valido levantó las hojas en las que estaba escribiendo para que viera que no mentía.

El llamado estiró su cuerpo desperezándose mientras bostezaba, no tenía deseo alguno de cumplir la orden, prefería mil veces seguir con ese juego seductor de lectura— viejo, que flojera… —se quejó dejando caer su cabeza sobre el libro que leía dando mas énfasis a su frase.

—Mocoso… —le miró amenazante para hacerlo reaccionar. Lavi se levantó de su lugar arrastrando los pies pesadamente y haciendo ruidos de fastidio. Hasta que Bookman no resistió más y arremangando su vestimenta y le aventó el primer libro que cogió, uno grueso como un buen diccionario y Lavi alcanzó a esquivarlo tirándose al suelo como acto de reflejo, dándose un gran susto que le hizo sudar.

—¡Casi muero! —se arrastro desde se sitio con veloces movimientos para conseguir pegarse a la pared quedando paralizado ante la aun amenazante mirada de su mentor— podrías ser un poco mas suave, ¿sabes? Aun no estoy del todo recuperado de…

—Ese lo esquivaste… —le interrumpió y tomó otro libro en su mano, lanzándolo hacia arriba y atrapándolo, forzando a Lavi a reaccionar—… pero el siguiente te aseguro que no. Así que obedece.

El efecto fue de inmediato. Lavi se dio la vuelta conteniendo algunos quejidos de dolor y poniéndose de pie ayudado por la pared se fue cojeando torpemente, hasta el mentado cuarto.

—Ah… —se quejo adolorido parándose frente a la gran puerta del cuarto. El lugar era como una pequeña bodega escondida al fondo de la biblioteca cuya función era guardar los libros mas viejos que eran de mayor uso por los Bookman, pese a su importancia no se encontraban en un sitio muy espacioso. Muchos libros estaban amontonados unos sobre otros en largas pilas cuidadosamente equilibradas, otros tantos estaban correctamente acomodados en algunos estantes estrechamente ubicados junto a las paredes. También había dos mesas en el interior la primera casi a la entrada y la segunda, como lo había dicho el señor Bookman, estaba al fondo, ambas cargadas de libros. Prácticamente te podías morir ahogado ante el poco espacio para respirar que había ahí dentro. Sólo alguien con una inigualable memoria como la de un Bookman podía recordar donde estaba cada libro y tomarlo antes de ser atrapado en un ataque de claustrofobia.

Afortunadamente Lavi ya estaba lo bastante relacionado con ese almacén como para olvidarse de cualquier temor que normalmente una persona tendría. Ya que él frecuentemente iba en busca de datos e investigaciones pasadas, recordaba perfectamente donde estaba cada cosa aun si estuviera en completa oscuridad.

Justamente era por ello que Bookman había escogido ese era el lugar para probar la memoria del Júnior. Y deseaba profundamente que estuviera completamente equivocado con sus ideas previas acerca de su sucesor.

Miro el momento en que Lavi entraba al cuarto suspirando cansinamente, caminando sin fijarse en lo que pisaba. Para el Júnior el encargo era algo simple de cumplir, entraría sacaría la pila de libros que bien recordaba eran siete en total de debajo de la mesa indicada y se la daría a su maestro, luego continuaría con su tarea.

Cerró la puerta detrás de si mirando al frente, el ambiente era denso y oscuro, irónicamente cada vez que entraba ahí acababa por convencerse que debía hacer algo por ordenar todo ese continuo amontonamiento y después de caminar un poco detuvo sus pasos en medio del cuarto examinando a su alrededor con una sensación molesta de perdida, como si no reconociera el lugar al que había entrado. La luz estaba apagada aun, puesto que la consideraba innecesaria dado que conocía perfectamente el lugar. Con todo esto la sensación comenzó a incrementar, hasta una repentina necesidad de iluminar el lugar lo más pronto posible lo invadió. Era como si estuviera en una grave situación de vida y muerte e ignorando el dolor con un torrente de adrenalina trabajando por su organismo, ágilmente se apresuro a prender el interruptor de la luz que estaba entre dos libreros y para su desesperación fue en vano. La luz no prendía.

Su respiración comenzó a sonar apresurada, la tensión en sus músculos y unas nauseas terribles le embargaron, no estaba dispuesto a soportar por más tiempo estar ahí encerrado. Un nuevo pensamiento comenzó a formularse insistentemente por su cabeza _"necesito salir de aquí" _y deseaba que fuera lo más rápido posible.

Corrió sin pensarlo a la salida tropezándose con algunas hojas tiradas en el suelo y casi chocando con una de las mesas ahí dentro y al llegar a las puertas su horror fue que éstas estaban fuertemente cerradas. Bookman las había cerrado. Aunque estaba tan atemorizado en ese momento que no se detuvo a pensar en esos detalles.

Comenzó a hiperventilar. Sus manos apretaban su uniforme nerviosamente buscando protección y sus pensamientos estaban tan enfocados en encontrar una salida que su desesperación comenzó a ir en ascenso.

De pronto el espacio se reducía en su mente, así como el aire estaba supuestamente contaminado por completo y automáticamente sus fuerzas comenzaron a debilitarse. Estaba tal alterado que creyó en una posibilidad de sufrir un paro cardiaco.

Pero eso lo llevo a tener un arranque de nervios. Con fuerza golpeo la puerta una y otra vez a fin de llamar la atención de quien estuviese afuera— ¡viejo, la puerta esta atorada! ¡Sácame de aquí! —Gritó recordando que no estaba solo cuando entró ahí— ¿Me escuchas? —Era seguro que le estaba escuchando aunque no conseguía una respuesta que aliviara su pesar. Y prosiguió a estrujar y patear las puertas completamente fuera de sí. Sentía que el aire en cualquier momento se agotaría y que algo desconocido acabaría con él.

Bookman estaba parado afuera, observando todo lo que pasaba con los ojos muy abiertos de impresión, sin siquiera poder moverse a pesar de que ese era su deseo. Era como cuando uno juega una broma muy pesada con resultados desafortunados y no sabe como reaccionar, si reír o disculparse primero.

Lavi llevó su emoción al limite, su cuerpo temblaba constantemente y a falta de respiración las palabras salían como sonidos afónicos y dolorosos— ¡Sácame! ¡Por favor! —logró tartamudear e insistía en golpear las puertas como loco.

El hombre afuera aun estaba indeciso en como actuar, miraba con horror el efecto provocado, ni siquiera en su imaginación mas alocada creía que alguien con el entrenamiento y mentalidad de Lavi caería en una conducta inexplicable. Dudaba mucho que esto fuera un efecto de la inocencia.

Dentro del cuarto oscuro Lavi ya había perdido todas sus fuerzas y había apoyado su espalda en las resistentes puertas mirando con recelo hacia al frente, donde con gran esfuerzo distinguía la sombras de los objetos. Estaba ya cansado de estar ahí, tan atemorizado y sin recibir ayuda, su mente paranoica le hacía creer que algo terrible ocurriría si continuaba ahí. Hasta que una idea vino apareció y la furia junto con ella, a pesar de que su cuerpo aun temblaba logró apretar su inocencia en su mano y cerrando sus ojos activó su arma para luego, con rápidos movimientos impulsados por su temor, romper ambas puertas ante la expectación de su maestro.

La luz llegó a sus ojos, el aire dejo de ser una molestia y sus fuerzas decayeron completamente. La imagen que ahora representaba era de alguien con grandes dificultades para respirar correctamente, mostrando una palidez más evidente de lo normal y un cuerpo tembloroso. Cayó de rodillas sin poder articular palabra alguna.

—Lavi —le llamó pero el muchacho parecía perdido, el anciano no conseguía apartar su mirada llena de preocupación de él. Dio algunos pasos para acercársele y este retrocedió como si ahora su presencia le infundiera desconfianza.

"_Esto es mucho más de lo que creí que podía pasar" _pensaba mientras que intentaba hacer algún contacto con el pelirrojo sin que este se asustara_ "Esperaba que dentro de un lugar oscuro y cerrado lograra tener algún recuerdo más, pero esto es… es… alarmante" _escuchó que tomaba una gran bocanada de aire y su expresión cambiaba a una más relajada.

El alivio ya era evidente para Lavi y de nuevo sentió que un gran cansancio se apoderaba de él, cansancio que no encontraba motivo u origen, sus parpados pesaban. Finalmente se desplomó sobre el suelo, desmayado.

•

•

Tyki Mikk por fin se había rendido. Lo había pensado ya mucho, incontables veces y nada lograba convencerle que Lavi no había empeorado por su culpa.

Pero eso si, no sentía ni la mas mínima compasión por haberle obligado a tener sexo con él. En cuanto a ese asunto él ya había dado una "justificación valida" y nunca se avergonzaría de haberlo hecho.

Sólo que al momento de recordar sus heridas, imaginar el inmenso dolor que podía tener en su pierna y sobre todo la sangre que había escupido no le infundía ninguna sensación grata. Se había confiado en suposiciones como de que él era un exorcista acostumbrado al dolor tanto, que se dejó empujar por su lujuria para llevar a cabo un plan que siempre había tenido guardado. Y ahora quedaba un dolor en su interior como resultado.

Se sentía responsable de no haberse preocupado por el Júnior cuando le vio desvanecido en sus brazos, regañándose por no haber prestado más atención al resto de las heridas en su cuerpo y las posibles fracturas que podía haber sufrido. Él se creía más inteligente, con la capacidad de controlar todo su alrededor a su placer, todo estaba a bajo su autoridad. _"Pude haberlo evitado" _pensaba incómodamente y sólo podía reprocharse.

Actualmente estaba en camino a un encargo del Conde y no había hecho algún plan porque su corazón exclusivamente se enfocaba en su orgullo ahora lastimado. El perfecto Noah del placer que es superior a cualquier otro humano cometió un error de cálculo y ahora estaba pasando por un mal momento estresándose por un exorcista.

El carro en el que iba se detuvo frente a una gran casa, _"llegamos" _se dijo abriendo la puerta de su lado y bajando del carro.

El panorama mostraba una hermosa casa de dos pisos con un sobresaliente balcón llena de adornos y un jardín perfecto. Con una única mirada podías notar que no se trataba de una enorme mansión aunque cada detalle estaba elaborado con tal dedicación que era obvio que podía valer lo mismo que una.

Ahí dentro le esperaba el nuevo negocio del Conde del Milenio. Una mujer ya entrando a la edad avanzada con una gran herencia que le aguardaba en la casa.

Era ya sabido por los allegados del Conde, que el afamado enemigo de los exorcistas buscaba una rápida manera de formarse nuevos fondos para sus planes ocultos y su exquisito gusto por ideas sencillas y malévolas. Durante una de las casuales fiestas del señor Milenio hizo que la mujer en cuestión coincidiera con Tyki. Conociendo las costumbres del portugués, este la hizo caer en las redes de su encanto al grado que después de la fiesta ella buscó las posibilidades de seguir en contacto, por supuesto que el Conde del Milenio, complacido, le dio el gusto de llevarle al moreno hasta las puertas de su casa. Sólo faltaba fijar que su herencia tuviera unos cambios y la muerte también. Sería cortesía de los Noah.

Porque ese era un trabajo limpio.

Las puertas de la casa se abrieron y un sequito de empleados le recibió, entre reverencias y saludos le condujeron a la sala donde se encontraría con la adulta. Era un lugar verdaderamente hermoso, si por el exterior la casa mostraba una fachada de lujo, el interior era mejor. Cuadros enmarcados en las paredes que estaban pintadas perfectamente, muebles pulcros en los lugares adecuados, todo en conjunto te atrapaba. Aunque ni con todo esto el moreno podía desviar sus presiones del Bookman Júnior y esto finalmente resultaba un desastre.

—Tyki, pasa por favor —la señora se encontraba parada frente a un espejo junto a unas costureras que le tomaban medidas, cortaban telas y cosían. Todas a un ritmo veloz sin importar los movimientos de su jefa.

—Señorita Caty —con una galantería maestra y sonrisa apresadora le saludo. Inmediatamente tuvo la atención de ésta en sus manos.

La señora rió gustosa— oh Tyki, tu siempre tan encantador —ella deseaba estar más cerca de ese caballero parado cerca de la puerta que tan espléndidamente la enamoraba y caminó sin importarle que las costureras le siguieran haciendo gestos de molestia torpemente disimulados— mira… es un vestido lo que harán, será precioso y lo estrenare para ti —sin nada de pudor, se animó a tocar una mejilla con esa experiencia que las mujeres mayores suelen tener.

Mikk se dejó tocar por esa mano femenina sin quejarse, no se confiaba aun de su posición dentro de esa casa como para desviar esa mano lejos de él, a cualquier otra parte— Caty, querida vine para verte porque ya no resistía mas —y él mentía tan bien como ella le seducía.

Catherine Blackwell, era su nombre. Una mujer de esbelta figura, adinerada y extrañamente aun soltera. Ella regresó a su lugar frente al espejo suspirando pesadamente— Tyki, si tan sólo te hubiera conocido antes… tu sabes, las mujeres a mi edad ya no podemos esperar por un retoño de nuestras entrañas —y por supuesto, escasa de familia. Volvía a suspirar, tocando su vientre para dar énfasis a sus palabras, entristecida por sus realidad—, mis padres… si vivieran se molestarían conmigo si se enterarán de que no habrá un heredero más en nuestra dinastía —retomo su mirada sobre el moreno pero esta vez en sus ojos había un brillo nuevo.

—No hables de cosas que no te gustan —aconsejo el portugués y caminando hacia ella, la tomó por la cintura e inclinó su rostro a su cuello. Verdaderamente poco le importaba su pesimismo o cualquier otro problema que pudiera tener, pero este era parte de su trabajo— las mujeres como tu sólo deberían de llenar sus labios de palabras hermosas —no recordaba con exactitud de donde había sacado esa frase. Eran simples detalles que perdía con el tiempo. Y con sólo su voz lograba intimidar tanto a Catherine como a las costureras.

Las mujeres que seguían a Catherine maravilladas por la impresionante presencia del hombre que gloriosamente suavizaba el dolor de su patrona en justo momento se hicieron a un lado sorprendidas por el brusco movimiento que la señora de la casa hizo para arrojarse a los brazos del individuo que tanto apetecía en ese momento— Tyki Mikk, dices cosas tan lindas. Un hombre tan magnífico no debería pertenecerle a cualquier mujer ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo? Yo te daré una gran vida —se separó de él— si te quedas conmigo te haré mi único heredero, te amare con locura y te cumpliré cualquier capricho que desees todo con tal de que vivas como mereces ¿qué dices? ¿Te gustaría? —Y hablando de cosas esplendorosas había resultado muy simple enredar a tal mujer con sus palabras para completar el objetivo del Noah. Pese a esto Tyki se dio el lujo de no contestarle inmediatamente sino que dejo que su silencio le diera un toque de suspenso y decidía a la invitación recibida.

—Haría mas por menos —nuevamente mintió, aunque ya sería una práctica permanente para alguien como él. Le sonrió y tomó el rostro de la mujer para darle un casto beso en los labios.

—A mi edad la gracia comienza a perderse, es por ello que necesito asegurarte algo para que no me abandones en el último minuto —haciendo muestra de su conocimiento empírico, trataba de convencerse de que un amor así era posible, sabiendo que esto era una triste puesta en escena. Ahora fue Catherine quien le besó pero de una manera mas fogosa y obviamente correspondida.

Las costureras suspiraban con gran envidia ante el espectáculo de dos seres tan diferentes y sobresalientes. Ser rica parecía tener el poder para abrir las puertas al mundo de los hombres más elegantes existentes.

Luego los dos mentirosos se distanciaron para cada uno retomar su puesto, el uno sentado en un sillón de fondo, registrando los movimientos de su nueva amante. Mientas que la señora Blackwell estaba parada frente al gran espejo guiada por la diseñadora que daba instrucciones a las otras damas— la próxima semana vendrá mi abogado y le pediré que arregle las cosas, te pido paciencia eso es todo.

Tyki Mikk mantenía esa pose de galán sonriente que atraía la atención de todas; provocando descuidos y accidentes momentáneos por parte de las trabajadoras que se entretenían lanzándole miradas coquetas, pero por dentro estaba que se moría de ganas por acabar con ese absurdo negocio de una vez. Una semana era mucho tiempo en el que podía estar haciendo otra cosa, algo como ir a buscar a Lavi, sacarse de una vez por todas la duda que le quemaba y por fin decidir cuál sería su siguiente paso para completar esa creciente necesidad de volver a poseer ese cuerpo tan perfecto que le inspiraba a pecar.

•

•

_¿Qué tal? ¿Ven que ahora es mas largo? Bueno, pues Shimja odio esa parte (como era de esperarse) _

_Otra aclaración más para quien desee leerla… sobre el titulo, (ya se me hará costumbre dar explicaciones de este tipo)_

_Sublimación_

_Mi breve explicación es otro modo de defensa inconsciente, que las personas usamos para quitarnos un recuerdo, una costumbre, creencia etc. Que nos afecta de alguna forma. Por ejemplo: alguien que quiere dejar de fumar comienza a masticar chicle. _

_En este caso es Lavi quien quiere dejar de -ejem…- tocarse pensando en Tyki y lo que hace es leer… aunque no lee como debería –carcajada- bien, espero que les haya agradado._

_Agradezco enormemente a quienes aun se toman el tiempo para leer este fanfic y a quienes dejan sus tan lindos review: Rika-chan, Lunn, Luna Elric Hyuuga y Airo._

_Airo: perdón por hacerle llorar. Ya ve que las cosas siguen empeorando, pero es parte de la trama. La historia seguirá eso delo por un hecho. Me imagino que Kanda no anda por ahí sin enterarse de los ultimos chismes de la orden jaja... cuidese mucho y cualquier duda tenga confianza de hacerla._

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_-reverencia- hasta pronto. _


	9. Confesiones

_Siento mi demora, aunque no tanto como este triste capitulo falto de inspiración… me quede a medias conforme avanzaba, no tengo explicación que justifique esta falta. Tal vez puedo decir a mi favor que estas "vacaciones" han sido las mas difíciles de mi vida… en fin, al menos ya podrán ver lo que planeo para el pobre de Lavi –y eso me hace sonreír-, creo que me divierto de más cuando se trata de eso._

_Quisiera dedicar este capitulo como un adiós a mi buen amigo, hermano y camarada que nunca entenderé su decisión de partir de esta tierra. Descansa en paz._

_Y mis horrores los dedico a mi otro camarada que también escogió ese camino... que triste..._

_D gray man es una obra original de Katsura Hoshino-sensei._

•

•

**Confesiones**

"_Aquí en medio de esta oscuridad no hay dolor, vergüenza, culpa; no debo dar explicación a nadie de nada, ni siquiera debo preocuparme por saber quien soy o a quien le debo algo. Yo decido cuanta autenticidad poseo y cual es mi valor. Quisiera pasar así el resto de mis días: siendo lo que soy en su modo más puro… no quiero pensar en mi cuando estoy en la realidad. No quiero conocerme porque me da miedo descubrir lo que soy pero se muy bien que en algún momento este juego de evitarme se acabara y tendré que aceptar lo que soy, lo que me han formado mis decisiones. Soy un futuro Bookman, un recopilador de la historia, la verdadera historia. Un aprendiz aún, que se esta haciendo pasar por un exorcista y que no debe tener corazón para no hacer ningún lazo que me ate a cualquier lugar o persona, soy como el viento que nunca pertenece a un sitio. Pero… no quiero ser eso. Quiero vivir y ser amado. Tener una identidad, pertenecer a algo… ¡lo que sea! No quiero seguir así…" _

Estaba ya por despertar y en su mente sólo había espacio para esos constantes pensamientos que le hacían confundirse y aumentar su pesimismo (y consideraba que no era alguien con pensamientos negativos comparado con Kanda)_. _

La luz comenzaba a molestarle en los parpados, no quería despertar, pero recuerdos confusos de los momentos vividos hace menos de una hora aparecieron en su mente como luces que golpeaban su cabeza. Hasta que despertó con un sobresalto al acordarse que se había desvanecido en biblioteca frente a los ojos de Bookman y que ahora era evidente que algo estaba mal en él y todavía no estaba dispuesto de dar explicaciones a algo que ni siquiera podía descifrar. No era necesario alzar su rostro para ver donde se encontraba o si alguien más estaba ahí, el olor a medicamentos y el calor que desprenden los cuerpos humanos le reveló que se encontraba en enfermería y que, efectivamente, no estaba para nada solo.

Si hubo algo en ese momento que le animara a abrir su único ojo visible fue la curiosidad de ver quienes estaban ahí. Aunque con un poco de temor por tener que enfrentar a su maestro. Sabía perfectamente que Bookman se encontraría ahí, cuando se desmayó sólo se encontraba él en la biblioteca. Cuando vio bien a su alrededor notó que también estaba Allen, Lenalee y extrañamente Kanda, sobre este último llegó a la conclusión de que estaba ahí por causa de Allen. Aunque no entendía qué hacían ellos ahí, la dubitativa mirada del recién despertado lanzó la pregunta al aire sin que tuviera que hablar.

—Te desmayaste ¿lo recuerdas no? Kanda pasaba por ahí y escuchó el escándalo que armaste… me ayudo a traerte hasta acá, Allen y Lenalee se enteraron cuando nos topamos con ellos en el pasillo —informó Bookman seriamente, de alguna forma agradeciendo la ayuda recibida ya que hasta él mismo reconocía haberse asustado un poco cuando vio la reacción en el ser mas cercano a él—. Veo que ya estas de mejor animo —murmuró, pero lo decía para confortarse a si mismo y no porque deseara expresar algo al publico que lo rodeaba.

Aun así Lavi no abrió la boca. Estaba un poco ofuscado por la situación y la respuesta. Pese a esto, tenía la fuerza de crear mentalmente una buena excusa que le liberara de un bochorno seguro. Casi un minuto en silencio le hizo darse cuenta que no había nada que pudiera decir a su favor, estaba atrapado en sus propios dilemas imaginarios.

— ¿Qué le pasó señor Bookman? —era la vocecilla de Allen la que interrumpía el silencio incomodo que se formaba en aquella habitación. En ese instante todos vieron cuando las manos de Lavi se enredaban en la sábana que le cubría mientras que su vista permanecía hacia abajo mirado las blancas telas, era como si les dijera cuan nervioso se sentía de que todos estuviesen ahí al pendiente de él. Ni siquiera el mismo Kanda se atrevió a hacer un comentario con respecto a esa débil actitud.

—Eso mismo quisiera saber — después de un suspiro de pesadumbres respondió Bookman. Nadie quiso hablar nuevamente. Todos cuantos estaban ahí incluido la enfermera que acababa de ingresar al cuarto posaron sus ojos en el pelirrojo como si esperaran la contestación.

Los nervios de Lavi incrementaron. Odiaba ser él quien debía dar explicaciones y sobre todo, tener que decirlo frente a todos. De alguna forma le resultaba humillante tener que aceptar que no estaba bien de su salud interior y que necesitaba ayuda. Él no era del tipo de persona que involucra a los demás en sus problemas. Mantuvo su silencio que respondía de alguna forma a todos lo que ya era obvio.

—El paciente sufrió un shock leve —la voz de la jefa de la enfermería fue la que se escuchó. Ella se había quedado observando esa triste escena con admiración hasta que sintió que era su deber aliviar el pesar del joven que cada vez parecía más inseguro—, le sugiero que no lo molesten porque aun se esta recuperando de la fuerte impresión que recibió. —Todos le dieron la razón sólo por representar la autoridad del lugar pero la cuestión aun no estaba resuelta del todo.

Cada uno tenía una postura diferente y una opinión sobre lo que pasaba con Lavi, tal vez el único que aun no comprendía del todo el asunto sería el mas joven de ahí, Allen Walker, dado que aun no había hablado con nadie que pudiera darle información. Por otro lado Lenalee Lee quien había acompañado al muchacho en su última misión y lo había visto en ese decaído estado durante su estancia en el hospital, sentía una sería responsabilidad por lo que estaba pasando. Constantemente mordía su labio inferior y torcía con sus dedos las orillas de su uniforme de manera inconsciente, preocupada por la actitud de Bookman. Se maldecía mentalmente por no haber hablando con el adulto en el momento que llegó (tan sólo hace una hora y media, tiempo que pasó en cafetería antes de que ella y Allen toparan con a Bookman y Kanda llevando a Lavi a la enfermería) sospechaba que este incidente tenía mas que ver con el misterio de la cueva que con una impresión como lo comentó la enfermera— pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? —finalmente la exorcista china no resistió preguntar, estaba tan ansiosa por entender todo aquello que se había perdido de su amigo el Bookman Júnior que no se dio cuenta que al momento de hacer la interrogante la mirada de Lavi se posó en ella mirándola con atención por primera vez, ya que él no se había percatado verdaderamente del hecho de que ella y posiblemente también Miranda estaban de regreso en la orden.

—Se quedó encerrado en una bodega, se desesperó y terminó rompiendo la puerta eso es todo —explicó Bookman. El anciano no quería involucrar a nadie más en un asunto personal o mejor dicho, un asunto entre alumno y maestro, algo que consideraba como un alto grado de privacidad. Aunque él también se percató de que la señorita Lenalee estaba ahí y que ella era la mejor testigo del mentado suceso de la cueva. Por consecuente si ella estaba ahí, también mas pistas de la memoria de Lavi.

Se escuchó un bufido de molestia y todos se enfocaron en el japonés, era obvio que había sido él— ¿Y por eso se desmayo? —El impaciente exorcista esperaba que fuera algo serio por lo que había perdido su tiempo trayendo al torpe de Lavi hasta enfermería y no una tontería, aunque siendo franco había dos razones por la que aun estaba ahí. La primera, era que tenía algo de morbo por saber el motivo del estado de su compañero y la segunda era cierta persona que se encontraba a tan sólo un metro de él—. ¡Que idiota! —exclamó y cuando ya estaba apunto de salir del cuarto Allen volteó a verle con una obvia molestia que le hizo retroceder deteniéndose a unos pasos de la puerta y prefirió seguir aparentando que lo ignoraba.

Lenalee lanzó una mirada llena de ansiedad al señor Bookman como confirmación a las sospechas del anciano de que había un "algo más" en el suceso de la cueva. Bookman sintió que era un buen momento para preguntar lo que ya había hecho con anterioridad pero que había soportado frenar para no alterar la mente de su alumno— mocoso, ¿Recuerdas ahora lo que pasó en la cueva? —la pregunta hizo que incluso Yu Kanda retomara la atención. El ambiente se heló, la enfermera que salió del cuarto avisando previamente que regresaría fue la única que se escuchó durante un tiempo.

Lavi ya estaba harto del mismo tema, de ser el centro de atención y que nadie fuera capaz de aceptar que había olvidado un suceso poco relevante para él. _"Se trata de una simple misión, no tiene ninguna relevancia para nadie" _pensaba amargamente, mientras que apretaba la mandíbula con rabia contenida— ¿Y eso a qué viene? —terminó por escupir sus palabras, aun evadía el tema pero esta vez estaba seguro de que el tenía la razón y que todos estaban volviéndose locos por algo tan simple.

Todos se dieron cuenta de la actitud del pelirrojo y miraron con recelo su expresión, aunque cada quien se guardo su comentario. Pese a esto Bookman se vio con la oportunidad de hablar, Lavi podía enojarse cuanto quisiera pero frente a él debía rendir cuentas— ¿Por qué te asustaste en la bodega? Siempre entras ¿Qué hubo hoy diferente? —esperó pacientemente a recibir una contestación manteniendo su mirada sobre su pupilo, con una severidad que impresionaba a todos. Parecía que la quietud se volvería un vicio dentro del cuarto.

Si bien, Lavi esperaba que la sesión de preguntas y respuestas se pospusiera a un momento más íntimo entre él y su maestro, de esa forma no se sentiría presionado a contestar cualquier incoherencia con tal de cubrir los excesos de silencio que eran tan poco frecuentes en alguien con tanta vitalidad como la que él solía mostrar. Por supuesto se creía preparado para dar una buena explicación al motivo de su desvanecimiento, sería algo como "mucho trabajo" para así culpar a alguien más (llámese "panda") y salir bien librado pero, tener que explicar la causa de su miedo era exponerse un camino sinuoso al que se negaba a cruzar. A éstas alturas de su oscuridad se preguntaba con recelo _"¿Qué hubo hoy diferente?" _pero sólo lograba enfocarse en las sofocantes tinieblas y la salida que no conseguía encontrar.

Internamente una dolorosa llama quemaba su interior. Debía responder y no contaba con el suficiente tiempo para dar una buena respuesta, algo que les fuera de utilidad y les infundiera una pequeña esperanza por resolver el nuevo mundo de enigmas que rodeaba al decaído Júnior—… sólo sentí pánico por la oscuridad —confesó con algo de vergüenza por saberse más débil que todos. Pese a que su consciencia le decía que debía tener confianza para revelar sus angustias ya que esto le serviría de ayuda y reposo, había algo que le aconsejaba a no ser sincero con sus amigos, mantenerse en misterio por más tiempo. Y en ese rumbo llegaba a suponer que resultaría peligroso si hablaba de más, debía mentir sin razón alguna o todos sabrían todos sus secretos, sus fantasías y anhelos prohibidos.

—¿La oscuridad? —Allen, quien fue el primero en hablar con mayor libertad, se extraño por tal respuesta. No creía posible algo así en una persona tan valiente como consideraba que era su amigo.

—Digno de un estúpido como él —Kanda hizo mofa, dando seguimiento a la pregunta de Allen, provocando que su pregunta se transformara en una burla.

—Pero si sabes que no hemos puesto foco desde hace más de un mes, siempre entras así y no te había importado antes.

—Es que me sugestione por una historia de terror, pensé que vería a un fantasma —al menos eso sonaba normal para todos —sin embargo, algo sospechoso—, y tanto Bookman como Lenalee deseaban aferrarse a ello: que era algo totalmente natural viniendo de Lavi.

—¡Por favor! Eres un exorcista, matas akuma… —era bastante obvio que xpara Kanda no había sido suficiente y sacó a la luz la realidad.

—Has estado en situaciones más escalofriantes que esa —Allen no pudo evitar unirse a Kanda en ese momento. El exorcista japonés gruño mirando a todos con fastidio lamentado su perdida de tiempo, y se marchó tachando la situación como "absurda".

Bookman respiró hondo, no habían acabado las preguntas para Lavi y comprendía que el siguiente paso podía ser duro, pero al igual que lo ocurrido en el almacén, consideraba absolutamente necesario realizarlo. No se tomaría mas demoras para hacerlo, ya había tardado demasiado y nada había mejorado, sino que ahora seguiría su objetivo hasta alcanzarlo.

Miro detenidamente a Lavi maldiciéndose por no haber actuado con anterioridad, cuando notó los primeros cambios. Luego se enfocó en Allen, recordó que estaba perdiendo mucho tiempo para continuar con su trabajo y aun había mucho por resolver en el aura enigmática que envuelve al joven de cabellos blanquecinos—, por favor Allen… ¿podrías dejarnos solos? —lamentó tener que proceder de esa forma, pero se consoló pensando que ya habría tiempo para continuar con su labor. Allen frunció el ceño como esperando que se le dieran motivos para hacer tal acción—, necesito hablar con Lavi a solas.

Y con la supuesta razón dada todos quedaron extrañados. No obstante, nadie haría algo por incomodar a un anciano sabio al que parecía que ahora su buen humor pendía de hilos muy débiles. Por supuesto que no había quien se quisiera enfrentar a alguien tan temido.

Allen se despidió amablemente del convaleciente, expresando su deseo por su pronta recuperación y salió agradeciendo a Bookman por permitirle permanecer ahí aunque fuera unos momentos. Lenalee estaba por irse también, aunque ella esperó a que el joven Walker se marchara, creía que era su deber darle algunas palabras de aliento a su compañero antes de tener que alejarse de él. Ya iba a proferir palabra cuando fue detenida por la voz del actual Bookman, quien habló con voz fuerte y clara, sin dar rodeos al tema— necesito hacerte unas preguntas —le dijo y ella asintió entre confundida y ansiosa.

—Es sobre la cueva ¿Verdad? —aun la hermosa china dudaba, estaba abstraída en sus palabras. Constantemente acomodaba sus ropas y su cabello en una forma de expresar nerviosismo.

— ¡Oh ya dejen eso! —la voz de Lavi los dejó impresionados. Hasta ahora había mostrado una actitud pasiva cada vez que se le mencionaba el incidente, nunca había hecho queja y solía disculparse con una gran sonrisa por su falta de profesionalidad. Incluso Lavi se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de su reacción, no deseaba preocupar más a nadie y esto no le hacía las cosas fáciles. Trató de aligerar la situación excusándose— quiero decir, ya me han insistido bastante ¿No creen? Yo no veo que tenga relevancia en esto —se sintió un poco tonto de ser el único que no quería darle importancia. Por las expresiones de los demás estaba claro que había quedado fuera de un tema al parecer muy de moda dentro de su circulo de amistades y eso le hacia sentirse excluido de algo más, a pesar de que ese tema precisamente era él.

—Lenalee, contéstame algo… —Bookman restó importancia a las palabras de su alumno y prosiguió con el interrogatorio— ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió cuando encontraste a Lavi?

La chica no respondió rápidamente, se le hizo extraño que le preguntara sobre eso justamente cuando Lavi —quien acababa de despertar tras una fuerte impresión— estaba frente a ellos, listo para escucharlos hablar. Luego de meditarlo, se le ocurrió que probablemente Lavi precisaba escucharlo, por eso Bookman había escogido este momento para hacerla contar una historia que de cierta forma le parecía una terrible pesadilla.

_Las mujeres y el buscador encargado de la cueva se encontraban sentados a alrededor de diez metros de distancia de la china, aun en guardia. Una fogata encendida era lo único que iluminaba la oscuridad del anochecer mientras que Lenalee Lee estaba histérica, dando vueltas alrededor de la cueva, sin atreverse a saltar. _

_No es que no lo hubiese intentado, de hecho lo había intentado como quince, veinte o más veces. Ya no sabía cuantas. Y las primeras, probablemente diez veces, que lo intentó, logró atravesar la cueva consiguiendo destruir a un montón de akuma. Una vez que estaba en medio de esa penumbra, había cierta aura tenebrosa y gigantesco impulso por querer salir de ahí antes de que un peligro más grande que cualquier otro antes vivido la arrasara, que no le permitía permanecer por el tiempo que deseaba, ni prestar atención a su alrededor para enterarse si su camarada se encontraba ahí o si había algo más._

_Justo cuando lograba salir del socavón, se daba cuenta de que todo ese miedo era mental, que era producido por la inocencia. Ahí abajo no encontraría nada que no hubiera visto antes y una vez que volvía a entrar lo mismo ocurría. El miedo ahí dentro, la tristeza, la desesperación, la soledad, todo revuelto en un ambiente oscuro y desconocido. Era en una sola palabra: espantoso. Como entrar en tu propia pesadilla y enfrentarte sin armas a ella. La sensación le recordaba a aquella ocasión en la que se enfrentó al akuma que tantos problemas le dio la vez que perdió a la hermosa Anita y su valiente gente rumbo a Japón._

_Lo increíble fue que después de varias veces de haber bajado, de pronto una barrera invisible apareció algunos metros bajo la entrada, de modo que cuando ella bajaba, la barrera le negaba la entrada y ella quedaba de pie sobre la barrera. _

_Sus piernas temblaban insistentemente por la ansiedad y estrés por ir a salvar a su amigo. La taquicardia y sudor aparecían ahora con sólo mirar a la gruta._

_Las horas pasaban como agua en sus manos entre tanta decidía y cansancio. Lavi no salía y nadie podía hacer nada para cambiarlo. Tras dar algunas vueltas alrededor de la cueva y ver que no encontraría algo que le diera una pista sobre el estado de su amigo, cayó de rodillas imposibilitada, lamentándose por no haber saltado junto a él. Ahora que lo pensaba se preguntaba por qué no lo había hecho, ella también era una exorcista, muy hábil, fuerte e inteligente._

_Se dio cuenta que todo este tiempo había dudado de si misma. Tras de la pelea contra el akuma de nivel cuatro, no estaba segura de lo que deseaba en su camino como exorcista, aquel que había aceptado para no llorar más y proteger a todos y por consecuente temía lo que pudiera pasa si volvía a usar su inocencia, no estaba segura que haría sin la protección de Allen luchando hombro con hombro a ella._

_Se decía "¿Y ahora qué?" constantemente, ahora por culpa de esos pensamientos vanos, Lavi, su amigo de tantos difíciles años, el chico más divertido que conocía en todo el mundo, estaba en quién sabe dónde, tal vez herido y perdido esperando ansiosamente una ayuda que estaba tardado. Todo para que cuando al fin se decidiera a activar su inocencia, descubriera que nada malo había pasado por haberlo hecho y al igual que sus pensamientos, había sido en vano._

_Fue un extraño ruido en el aire y una gran luz violeta que se extendía como un rayo hacia arriba, detrás de una gran roca que ocultaba perfectamente lo que podía estar pasando, lo que le hizo reaccionar._

—_¿Qué es eso? —escuchó que el buscador decía señalándolo. Todos se enfocaron hacia el rayo unos poniéndose de pie para admirarlo más de cerca y otros dando algunos pasos para acercarse._

_Por su parte, no quiso detenerse a pensar por más tiempo sobre lo que fuera. Sus piernas a gran velocidad la guiaron hasta el lugar. Esperaba enfrentarse a algún otro akuma, ya que la luz le pareció haberla visto en alguna otra ocasión aunque no recordaba con exactitud en donde. Para su sorpresa Lavi estaba ahí tendido boca arriba sobre el suelo con sus brazos a los costados, por culpa de la oscuridad era difícil distinguir como se encontraba (estando en un lugar al aire libre era difícil tener la iluminación necesaria)._

_Escuchó las pisadas apresuradas de las otras personas que se corrían atrás de ella, estaba tan impresionada que tardó en reaccionar— ¡Lavi! —Gritó cuando su razonamiento le mostró la realidad y se apresuró hasta llegar a su lado arrodillándose y tomando hombro para agitarlo— ¡Lavi despierta! —Volvió a llamarle y vio que no se movía. Mordió su labio inferior y no pudo resistir las ganas de abrazarle y llorar— ¡Alguien ayúdelo por favor! —rogó en voz alta, inmediatamente el buscador y una de las guardianas se arrodillaron junto a ella mientras que el resto de las otras mujeres iban en busca de ayuda profesional._

—_Señorita Lee, soy doctora, déjeme revisarle —le dijo la guardiana que se había quedado. La muchacha se apartó tratando de consolarse con la pequeña esperanza de que esa mujer pudiera hacer algo._

_El buscador encendió una linterna que extendió a la china y el uso otra. Las manos temblorosas de Lenalee no lograban enfocar la iluminación correctamente, pero todos parecían ser muy pacientes con ella. Era entendible que se encontrara tan alterada, siendo que ella mostraba un lazo muy fuerte con el muchacho ahí desmayado. Sus manos trémulas llevaron a iluminar el piso al lado derecho de la oreja de Lavi, donde había una cajita de papel con una inscripción que decía con letras negras "Lavi"._

_Nadie más que ella le dio importancia a este descubrimiento, la doctora estaba aun intentado revisar a Lavi, con una pequeña molestia porque la luz que necesitaba estaba carecía. La china se inclinó para levantar la caja y la abrió. Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía, en ella se encontraba una inocencia escondida, probablemente era la que estaba provocando la oscuridad y los sentimientos en el socavón._

_Era totalmente extraño, si hubiese querido con solo cerrar el puño habría aplastado la caja sin ningún problema, en cambio Lavi había estado luchando haya abajo y salió con una caja tan delicada, desvanecido. No tenía lógica._

—_Parece que alguien le aplicó primeros auxilios —dijo la doctora más aliviada. Lenalee dejo sus pensamientos para concentrarse en el presente. La ayuda llegó y condujeron al Bookman Júnior hasta un hospital._

—No me dejaron quedarme con él durante la noche… pero, regrese en la madrugada —dejo salir una pequeña risa que denotaba su alivio porque la vida de su amigo ya no estaba en riesgo.

Lavi estaba paralizado. El relato era algo tan complicado y hacía que sus nervios se alteraran, nunca se había dado cuenta de cuanto había evitado pensar en ese día, por su frente resbalaban gruesas gotas de sudor, pensaba constantemente la frase _"debo mentir" _pero no encontraba el motivo justo para hacerlo.

Bookman no despegaba sus ojos de su sucesor. Estaba decidido, iba a hablar ahora, iba a ser rudo con él, porque si un nuevo exorcista estaba ahí, suponiendo que quien le ayudó a salir de la cueva y le atendió las heridas era un nuevo poseedor de la inocencia, entonces debían ir a traerle, o si sólo fue una buena persona o lo que fuera entonces que Lavi pudiera completar su reporte sobre lo ocurrido. Temía que Lavi hubiera enfrentado a un nuevo plan del Conde del Milenio o que su inocencia hubiera tenido una nueva reacción, lo que fuera le hacia despertar tantas dudas que a pesar del rostro asustado de Lavi sentía que era su deber actuar tal como lo había hecho hasta ahora

—Lavi…

—¡Ya fue suficiente! —Exclamó la jefa de las enfermeras autoritariamente – ¿qué no ve lo mal que esta? Acaba de recuperarse de un shock, necesita descansar señor Bookman, respeto su trabajo, pero presionar a Lavi no le beneficiara en estos momentos —Lenalee y Bookman se quedaron pasmados ante tales hecho. Particularmente Bookman reconocía que las palabras de la enfermera eran ciertas, Lavi no lucía bien, mas se veía pálido y agotado, como si estuviera gravemente enfermo.

—Estoy bien —Lavi les sonrió forzadamente— sólo que aun no recuerdo nada pero… gracias Lenalee, por decirme algo tan importante. Tratare de meditarlo para ver si recuerdo algo. —Sí había mentido sobre meditar, lo había hecho por el bien de todos. Muy dentro de él sabía que no le haría ningún bien recordarlo, pero les daría esperanza a los demás para que al menos de esa forma se sintieran más tranquilos.

La chica le sonrió confiadamente— me voy Lavi, espero que te recuperes —se retiró apenada por lo ocurrido sin mirar a nadie más en su camino. Luego Bookman salió sin decir palabra alguna.

Ahora Lavi estaba solo, con su mente en marcha…

•

•

Tyki Mikk acababa de estropear sus sentimientos una vez más. Y no había fuerza sobrenatural que le diera algo de clama.

Había tenido un "espectacular" sexo con la dama que, por el momento, podía dormir a su lado. La mujer lo había llamado espectacular, claro está, no él, no porque no pudo disfrutarlo en su esplendor dado que todo el tiempo su mente vagaba hasta Lavi, en ese oscuro día cuando le poseyó en cuerpo y alma, en sus facciones tan bellas retorcidas por esa expresión de apasionado sufrimiento que tanto le excitaba y su precioso cabello rojo, que le hacía recordar a aquel rojo liquido dador de vida que tanto aprecian los hombres y en el ardor que un sentimiento tan profundo produce. Todo absolutamente le gustaba de él. Hasta el hecho de que era aliado de la Orden Oscura, lo que le daba mas morbosidad de la que ya tenía. Pero pensar tanto en él le hacia recordar su terrible error al haberlo forzado a entregarse a él en una situación tan mala y eso le hacia concluir que era un _grandísimo imbécil, _y entonces no conseguía vivir como estaba acostumbrado.

—Necesito salir —suspiró, saliendo de la cama en que estaba lentamente para no despertar a la señora.

Sólo se puso sus pantalones y caminó hasta el balcón, cerrando la puerta corrediza para tener privacidad. La necesitaba. Iba a tomar una decisión sobre lo que haría con respecto a Lavi y eso requería de delicadeza, tiempo y mucho silencio a su alrededor.

…Y un cigarrillo.

Siempre había querido mantener una buena relación con un puñado de humanos al menos, para experimentar, era divertido hacerlo. Los humanos tenían una vida despreocupada y simple, era genial enamorarlos, manipularlos y luego desecharlos o cambiar el juego, pero cuando Lavi le demostró ese lejano día, con ese roce, que aun le faltaba algo que no había hecho, enloqueció.

En toda su existencia el podía presumir de su extensa experiencia en cualquier ambiente. Le encantaba decir que no dependía de nadie para vivir, ni para hacer cuanto se propusiera, bastaba con desearlo para que todo su ser se pusiera en marcha y lograrlo. Comía y bebía cuando quería, sin importar la forma en que lo consiguiera; conocía a cuanto humano se le antojara conocer, era un triunfador. Hasta que Lavi lo cambió todo.

Nunca había siquiera pensado en la posibilidad de seducir a un exorcista, dado que estos por naturaleza son sus enemigos y entre más lo examinaba más le fascinaba la idea. Lavi no era un simple exorcista, era un bookman, un amigo del odioso Allen Walker, un defensor valiente de la humanidad; por su calidad de Bookman, comprendía que sería más fácil de seducir que cualquier otro exorcista lo que lo transformaba en el ser más que perfecto para él. Lamentablemente, ahora él había echado a perder sus planes. Se dejó llevar por su fantasía más sucia y no sabía como arreglarlo.

Dio una probada a su cigarrillo—. No lo merezco, no he sido lo suficientemente capacitado para esto —expresó en voz alta. Por fin era momento de tomar una decisión: iba a olvidar su proyecto con Lavi, arrinconar sus sueños con él. Su fallo era irreparable. Lavi nunca lo perdonaría, es más, dudaba que Lavi quisiera acercársele y el Noah lo tendría bien merecido.

—Ya no lo molestare, ni siquiera lo tomare como un exorcista… —porque si el chico le atacaba la próxima vez que se vieran, estaba seguro que no le respondería, que se dejaría matar por él. Estaba avergonzado de su imprudencia, se había convencido de que si hubiera sido más paciente con él, un tesoro más grande que cualquier otro tendría en sus manos. Todo lo que había batallado, para que de un momento a otro por un descuido de su parte Lavi saliera tan lastimado. De seguro ni había disfrutando tanto como él lo había hecho. Lo dejaría libre por su bien.

— ¿Fumando? —una voz femenina se escuchó detrás de él. Catherine Blackwell había entrado silenciosamente hasta el balcón, mirando como su amante se daba la vuelta para sonreírle y seguir con su cigarrillo— escuche que fumar refleja tensión sexual —dijo Catherine intentado hacer un tema de conversación. Una brisa fresca le hizo despertar un poco más y acomodó su abrigo para luego colocarse a un lado del portugués.

—Yo escuche lo mismo pero de comer hielo —agregó Tyki sin mirarla. No se sentía con ánimo de aparentar estar enamorado de esa persona, no cuando veía a Lavi alejarse mucho más de su vida. Quería descargarse hiendo a divertirse lejos de ahí pero no había oportunidad para hacerlo.

—Luces triste ¿Pasó algo? —Preguntó intrigada, se sentía excluida de ese hombre y eso le molestaba, ella quería ser el todo de ese galán tan perfecto, confesaba ser muy obsesiva con cuanto la rodeaba. Y mientras ella se estresaba por ello, Tyki se fastidiaba con su presencia, pensado que esa mujer comenzaba a meterse en lo que no le importaba.

—No estoy triste nena…

—No es cierto —sin temor le interrumpió llena de celos—, temes dejar a alguien más ¿Cierto? —la pregunta parecía provenir del cielo o en dado caso del infierno, tan ciertas como que su corazón aun latía. Pero no era que existiera tal intervención divina, era cuestiones naturales. Verán, la señora Blackwell no hablaba de Lavi, ni siquiera se refería a un amor secreto o una novia, no, ella se refería a algún pariente con el que su amante conviviera frecuentemente; alguien como un pariente cercano, una madre o un padre. Sabía que si Tyki Mikk aceptaba vivir con ella alguien más padecería por él.

—Nada de eso.

—No mientas —se acomodó recargando su espalda contra los tubos que protegían el balconcillo —tengo mucha experiencia con estas cosas, se que te duele despedirte de las personas que amas.

Tyki comenzaba a desear olvidarse de la supuesta herencia y matarla en ese momento, sólo que tenía una chispa de curiosidad sobre lo que tendría que decir, tal vez era por ello valía la pena resistir un poco, dejó que hablara lo que quisiera, si decía algo que no le agradara simplemente se marcharía de ahí o le daría la vuelta a la conversación.

—Verás yo tuve la oportunidad de casarme si hubiera querido cuando era una niña aún. Él y yo nos amábamos tontamente, como lo hacen los adolescentes. Ya sabes… creen que nunca van batallar, que todo es color de rosa y esas cosas —suspiró soñadoramente— pero luego yo tuve miedo, vi que casarme implicaba perder todo a lo que estaba acostumbrada y por ello rechace la oportunidad de vivir con un hombre que yo amaba y me correspondía de igual manera… —miró que el Noah aun le prestaba atención— no estoy diciendo que tu no me gustes, eres un hombre hermoso. Sus ojos brillaron de emoción al encontrarse con esa dorada mirada que le había atrapado en sus lazos— lo que intento decirte es que no desperdicies una gran oportunidad por un poco de miedo, se que no existe el hubiera, pero, si yo no hubiera dejado a mi novio por un poco de miedo, una experiencia diferente sería de mi vida, tal vez ahora tendría un hijo por ejemplo… —si tan sólo Tyki no estuviera tan molesto por haber sido interrumpido cuando quería estar en soledad, esas palabras habrían sido interpretadas como algo que a él le gustaría bastante.

—Ya tomé mi decisión chica, me quedare contigo —prefirió olvidarse de el asunto de matarla, de Lavi y de todo su dolor, no tenía ánimos de nada, lo único que quería era dormir— ahora volvamos a la cama ¿Quieres? Me siento realmente cansado —le extendió su mano a la señora Blackwell y ella la tomó. Luego ambos se condujeron a la habitación a descansar.

•

•

•

_Fin de capitulo… si lo se… Lenalee aquí tuvo más participación, pero es que ¡no me podía quedar así con uno de mis personajes preferidos! Espero no les haya causado una mala impresión._

_Ya saben, si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia, corrección (que estoy segura que ahora tendré muchas) o simplemente un comentario por favor siéntanse libres de hacerlo. Me encanta leer sus opiniones y contestarles._

_No he tenido tiempo como se debe para escribir…_


	10. Colisión

_Genial, he estado enferma y a penas hoy pude moverme… lamento los… días de retraso en serio. Pero bien, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, tan pulido como pudo ser posible por mi (porque Shimja esta de vacaciones y no quiere saber nada de mi… ¡Estupendo!) así que si quedó mal o bien, según les parezca, es mi responsabilidad. _

_Por cierto, en este capitulo agregue un poco más sobre algunos efectos que tiene la represión, a ver si les gusta… ya que… ¡me costó mucho escribirlo!_

_D Gray Man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino_

•

•

**Colisón**

Se encontraba sentado sobre la cama de la enfermería, mirando fijamente a la puerta por la que habían salido Lenalee Lee y su maestro Bookman mientras recreaba con su imaginación la historia que Lenalee había contado. Era cierto que de alguna forma todo aquello hacia vibrar una parte de su interior, pero no lo suficiente como para obligarlo a recordar. Y volvía a hacer algo a lo que se estaba comenzado a relacionar bastante sin darse cuenta: pensar en sus problemas. No era que nunca no hubiera hecho, en sus momentos de mayor necesidad no podía evitar hacerlo, empero, admitía que si podía evitaba pensar en cosas que le entristecían lo haría hasta llegar al ultimo extremo. Actualmente se descubría a sí mismo meditando en asuntos difíciles, con mayor frecuencia y esto resultaba alarmante.

Lo segundo era que Bookman había mencionado algo que le mantenía alarmado al momento de decirlo, ¿Cómo es que no había foco desde que entró al almacén? Si mal no recordaba, (porque comenzaba a desconfiar de su memoria) cuando había entrado al lugar lo había hecho pensando que si quisiera encendería el foco y habría luz. De hecho, cuando se sintió más asustado intento prenderlo y no lo había logrado y ahora lo entendía bien. Nunca hubo foco desde que entró, entonces ¿Por qué cuando entró pensaba que si había uno? No tenía respuesta para ello.

Su mente le estaba jugando mal, creándole recuerdos falsos y no tenía la capacidad de identificar este desperfecto. Falsos recuerdos era algo que temía evocar si se ponía a pensar en el asunto del socavón y, entonces, eso significaría que cualquier cosa le confundiría sin darse cuenta y terminaría engañando aun en contra de su voluntad a sus amigos, y a todo aquel que le terminaran preguntado del asunto en cuestión. Lamentable en lo absoluto. Y no había nada que pudiera hacer a su favor, o al menos eso creía.

—¿Qué diablos pasa conmigo? —se acarició las sienes tratando de relajarse. Todo a su alrededor estaba cambiando y él no podía atrapar el hilo que le unía a la realidad que conocía, comenzaba a sentirse muy solo, mas de lo que antes creía haber estado. Estaba atrapado en su propia mente.

Lo peor era que aun se negaba a intentar recordar lo que había pasado en la cueva. Siendo que ésa era la razón por la que se mortificaba tanto desde que había despertado en el hospital junto a Lenalee. No quería seguir con el mismo problema, encerrado por culpa de un simple error. _"Tal vez si me dejó llevar por mi imaginación y les de cualquier respuesta me dejarán en paz" _se dijo, intentado confortarse.

La enfermera, quien estaba acomodando un montón de medicamentos en un mueble cercano a la cama donde se encontraba Lavi ahora, miraba de reojo al muchacho, sintiendo compasión por él. Era aun muy joven como para tener que estar actuando tan depresivamente.

Estaba segura que todo ese sufrimiento era debido a que se imponía bastante por su labor como sucesor del clan Bookman—. Lavi —decidió que intervendría esta vez para alentar al decaído muchacho— se que te sientes presionado por recordar un suceso que olvidaste, pero créeme, si sigues actuando así solo atrasaras el proceso natural de tu mente… —Lavi le escuchaba aun en esa posición, su silencio era abrumador, en contra de su naturaleza y eso alentó aun más a la mujer a continuar con sus palabras— todos se portan así contigo porque están preocupados por ti, pero saben bien que lo mas importante es que estas sano y salvo, ten algo de paciencia y verás que pronto comenzaras a recordarlo. Lo mejor es que descanses por ahora, aquí y después continuas con tus labores ¿Entendido? —La mirada y sonrisa que Lavi le dirigió le hizo sentirse más tranquila y tras arreglar algunas cosas más, salió del lugar cerrando todo ya que era el único paciente por el momento que debía atender y no quería que se marchara como lo había hecho en algunas otras ocasiones, sin permiso.

Lavi dejó que las palabras se fueran como nada, no les dio importancia y prefirió pensar en cualquier otra cosa. Cambió de posición para estirarse sobre la cama y dormirse, o al menos intentarlo, porque justamente cuando se acostó descubrió que lo último que tenía era sueño puesto que a penas y cerraba los ojos, imágenes sobre cierta persona creadas por su propia creatividad cruzaban por su mente.

Revisó que realmente se hubiera quedado a solas para acomodarse en la cama y poner su imaginación en marcha, cosa que en realidad tenía muchas ganas de hacer. Empezó ideando una historia en su cabeza sobre lo que podría pasar en su siguiente misión como exorcista, pensando en alguna forma para descubrir que Tyki Mikk estaba siendo atraído por él, en cómo el Noah le seduciría y atraparía para someterlo a un jugueteo preliminar antes de comenzar con aquello que tanto le hacían excitarse. Imaginarse a ambos en una situación que le hacía temblar de placer.

Llegaban momentos que con algo de lucidez en su mente pensaba que tal vez podría tener el mismo efecto de _goce _al imaginarse a alguna chica y no un Noah como era su caso y después de probarse con varias mujeres que recordaba, hasta llegar a la señorita Lenalee e incluso Road Kamelot, notó con gran exaltación que nada le producía mas morbo, que crearse escenarios con el Noah del placer. Que en el alma de Lavi había ganado a pulso ese titulo con el que se identificaba como miembro de esa familia contra la que los exorcistas tenían que enfrentarse.

Su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar. Aquellos libidinosos pensamientos provocaban estragos en su interior y debía atender sus necesidades sexuales. Por las palabras de la enfermera comprendía que estaría a solas un largo rato, así que miró a su alrededor buscando algo con que limpiar el desorden, encontrando satisfactoriamente una caja de pañuelos sobre una mesa con medicamentos y vendajes, caminó hasta ellos y agarro unos cuantos, sin mirar hacia otro lado, enfocando sus pensamientos en actuar cuanto antes.

Luego regresó a la cama y bajo la bragueta de su pantalón para liberar su rigidez. Su respiración se alteró al hacerlo, puesto que su necesidad por complacerse urgía y hacía que el calor de su cuerpo se centrara en la debida área de su cuerpo, acompañando cada sensación con eróticos pensamientos en las que su deseado Tyki le hacia un montón de cosas que le dejaban sin aliento.

"No pasa nada", podía decir Lavi en su corazón: "el Bookman Júnior no se estaba obsesionando con un Noah; no estaba deseando fervientemente su próxima misión para encontrarse con el infame Tyki Mikk, coquetearle discretamente y satisfacer su más baja fantasía; no se estaba muriendo de ganas porque su lujuria fuese correspondida, ni mucho menos se sentía atraído por el enemigo. No un sucesor a Bookman con él, no".

O tal vez, por una milésima de segundo, podría ser que si.

•

•

Una semana más pasó, sin ninguna variación. Bookman había presentado mucho trabajo y, lamentablemente para él, no pudo hacer nada con respecto a la última novedad de su estudiante. Pero se consolaba con la historia que Lenalee les había contado y esperaba que, si meditaba con más atención, algún detalle descubriría. Aunque para su desgracia no había mucho que revisar, la historia continuaba siendo tan oscura como al inicio de su investigación.

Lavi se encontraba mejor, aun sin poder correr por temor a lastimarse de nuevo, pero ya la mayoría de las lesiones de su cuerpo se encontraban restauradas. Lograba flexionar su rodilla con algo de dificultad pero por lo menos ya no sufría tanto de incomodidades al dormir o al sentarse.

El asunto del cuarto había permanecido en silencio, era como si no tuvieran permitido hablar al respecto, ni siquiera como una duda respecto a la mejora de salud del muchacho. Esto de facto a Lavi no le molestaba, o se preocupara por que estuvieran en esa postura, por el contrario, prefería que las cosas se mantuvieran así lo más posible. No quería hablar más al respecto, ni lo haría en caso de que tuviera que volver a hacerlo. Esta vez inventaría algo con que librarse y estaba dispuesto a mentir sobre lo ocurrido si es que alguien más volvía a entrometerse en algo que él ya daba por cerrado.

Por el momento, aun permanecía dentro de la orden, como una paga al favor que había hecho a Komui. Este último se había sentido muy culpable por la actual situación del Júnior y no había querido comprometerlo en ninguna cuestión más dando magnificas e irrefutables excusas para que Lavi no saliera a alguna misión hasta que estuviera completamente sano. Tal y como lo había enviado a Israel.

Con justa razón, siendo que él era de los pocos que se encontraban sin fungir como exorcista fue enviado a un encargo a la ciudad, sólo tendría que ir a hacer unas compras, claro, sin el uniforme de exorcista porque eso sería bastante peligroso, acompañado de su amigo el muchacho de cabellos blancos y ojos grises Allen Walker, y el ahora casi inseparable inspector Howard Link.

Caminaban por la ciudad con una larga lista de cosas por comprar para Komui, para el cocinero, y miembros de la sección científica quienes se encontraban arraigados, sin poder salir o liberarse de sus deberes, dentro de la Orden.

Por un lado Allen miraba de forma desganada la hoja sin prestar atención al contenido, sólo un poco pensativo. Le agradaba la idea de salir del cuartel y relajarse un poco en las calles viendo el lugar en una actividad que no era estresante después de una temporada de fatigantes misiones sin sentido hiendo a lugares donde encontraba destrucción a su paso y ni una nueva pista a su problemática con el catorceavo o nuevas inocencias para recopilar. En un momento así, significaba la oportunidad de platicar con su amigo pelirrojo sobre las nuevas cuestiones que todavía no tenían claridad en su amigo el Bookman Júnior, la sensación de privacidad fuera de la orden mas la confianza que se tenían entre ellos parecía ser suficiente como para hablar las cosas con claridad. Tristemente, para Allen, su deseo de continuar protegiendo y salvado las almas le hacia estar continuamente alerta mirando a su alrededor entreteniéndose y haciendo que el pelirrojo tuviera que detenerse en varias ocasiones para estirar del brazo al distraído jovencito y hacerlo caminar.

Aunque la ciudad era lo suficientemente grande como para ayudarles a encontrar lo que había en la lista, de vez en cuando tenían que cambiar varias veces de tienda en busca de la misma cosa, hasta que dieran con ella y que la misma, no excediera del presupuesto dado.

—Por favor, camina _moyashi_ —Lavi insistía en apurar al muchacho y lo lograba, no sin antes recibir un reproche de su parte por haber sido llamado de aquel modo o por la manera tan brusca en la que era halado. Link los miraba de forma distante, negaba con la cabeza y continuaba su recorrido. Parecía como si el inspector hubiera tenido una muy mala noche, ni siquiera se dignaba a aceptar formar parte de las muy breves conversaciones que tuviesen los jóvenes exorcistas y de las que Lavi, en vista de que el adulto era quien más le prestaba atención, intentaba hacer que tuviese más participación, desastrosamente fallando.

—¿Falta mucho? —Tras un rato de mucho caminar, Allen le preguntaba a su compañero, un tanto decepcionado de no poder hablarle de lo que tanto quería por culpa de sus constantes pausas y falta de concentración en lo que estuviesen haciendo, hasta que terminó por convencerse que eso podría esperar.

Lavi miró intranquilo a su acompañante, estaba un poco fastidiado del pesado día en el que todos aparentaban ignorarle a pesar de sus esfuerzos por llamar la atención, ni siquiera Allen había llevado a Timcanpy como de costumbre para por lo menos entretenerse con algo— ¿Tu que crees? A penas tenemos los encargos de Komui, Reever y otros tres de la sección científica y creo —alargo la palabra con aburrición— que al menos faltan otras diez personas.

Allen gritó exasperado— ¿Esperan que carguemos con todo eso? —levantó las bolsas que cargaba en sus manos.

Lavi soltó una sonora carcajada al ver la cara de sorpresa en el muchacho— en realidad no es tan pesado _moyashi_ —dio vuelta a la siguiente esquina de la cuadra, mientras intentaba provechar la pequeña brecha de plática que se presentaba— si te fijas bien son muchas cosas pero pequeñas, lo mas pesado era lo de Komui y ya lo tenemos —pero Allen simplemente asintió con la cabeza y de nuevo se detuvo a mirar a los alrededores de la siguiente cuadra probablemente entreteniéndose con algún pensamiento y su tensión por estar fuera de peligro. Lavi suspiró con fastidio, la mayor parte de su tiempo se había pasado llamando la atención del joven de cabellos blanquecinos debido a que ahora el inspector parecía completamente molesto y sin la más mínima intención de colaborar para apresurar las cosas, al contrario, ni siquiera le daba importancia a los retrasos que el más joven pudiera provocar varias veces dejándolo atrás quizá, sin darse cuenta de que lo había hecho.

Entonces, si quería salvar el resto del día y no terminar completamente harto tenía en sus manos dos posibilidades ha realizar, una era volver a llamar al joven Walker y jalarle del brazo haciendo caminara para que su salida concluyera con mayor rapidez ó aprovechar la distracción para jugarle un bromilla a su amigo, una muy pequeña que pudiera aligerar su tensión.

No tuvo que pensarlo mucho y decidió que una broma era lo que necesitaba para entretenerse y de paso hacerse de un buen rato.

•

•

—Lo siento tanto mi amor —era la voz de la señora Catherine Blackwell abrazada firmemente al portugués mientras el abogado que atendía a la señora, les miraba con bastante recelo a una buena distancia— desconozco la forma en que estas cosas se llevan a cabo… pero como puedes ver todo se resolverán con paciencia, solo espera ¿De acuerdo? —le dijo con un tono suave, su intención era de hacerse ver completamente inocente, y aunque Tyki no estuviera de acuerdo con ella, el desgraciado debía esperar y quedarse en la casa con la señora un tiempo más, antes de que el testamento quedara y la señora muriera lamentablemente. Justo de eso había hablado con Road antes de marcharse al encargo en que estaba, esta clase de negocios del Conde eran así de fastidiosos y se requería de tiempo antes de que todo se resolviera divertidamente. Pero el hombre tenía la esperanza de que sus habilidades de "don Juan" fueran suficientes para conseguir lo que quería más rápido de lo que se esperaba.

Lamentablemente no fue así.

—¿Cómo puedo compensarle esto a mi hombre? —preguntó Catherine despegándose de él. La molestia de Tyki no era evidente, pero por dentro estaba a punto de estropear todo lo que había logrado hasta ese momento. Quizá la señora Blackwell no comprendía que su silencio era lo mejor que podía obtener frente a un Noah molesto, no obstante, como mujer madura percibía esta reacción como favorable— ¡ah ya sé! —Se dio un respiro y sonrió ampliamente, intentado que la aparente tensión disminuyera y su hombre volviera a ser el encantador y sensual caballero— ¿Te gusta el chocolate? —sostenía su sonrisa simulando una natural tranquilidad que no tenía. Tyki continuaba serio y sin moverse, y eso alteraba sus nervios. Esperaba que la respuesta no se demorara más, y la espera, aunque corta, era cada vez más insoportable—. Entonces te llevare mi tienda favorita, vamos, por favor acompáñame —decidió que no aguantaría por un resultado favorable de parte del moreno. Le agarró por el codo y le hizo caminar a su lado con la máxima suavidad posible, saliendo da la casa y dejando que el abogado le siguiera en silencio— licenciado, gracias por sus atenciones, tengo cosas que hacer —le anunció al hombre y cada cual caminó por su rumbo.

•

Ya tenía una estupenda idea sobre lo que le haría al de cabello blanco. Lavi, viendo primeramente que éste aun estaba distraído, se escabulló velozmente para dejarle solo, estado consiente de que la falta de orientación de Allen serviría en su fantástico plan, además que, el inspector no se mostraría muy animado en cooperar con Allen en un ridículo juego inmaduro entre un par de amigos. Corrió a esconderse a una tienda primero, luego con mucha precaución se fue ocultando de lugar en lugar hasta quedar a una cuadra, no muy lejos para poder ver su cara cuando se diera cuenta de que estaba perdido y sin él.

Cuando Allen dejó de observar a las personas, con mayor tranquilidad, pensando ya más convencido que ni un akuma irrumpiría en su pacifica salida, supuso que ahora lo único que tendría que hacer sería ocuparse de los otros asuntos que tenía en mente y cual fue su sorpresa al ver que el Bookman Júnior no estaba donde lo había visto la última vez (a menos de un metro de distancia) y que el señor Link parecía tener peor humor que al principio— ¿Lavi? —Preguntó al aire, deseando que alguna respuesta le fuera dada, así fuera del inspector. Más positivamente aun, su esperanza era que el pelirrojo no se encontrara muy lejos y él mismo le respondiera— ¿Sabe a dónde fue Lavi señor Link? —Decidido, prefirió dirigirse al hombre que aun estaba parado a su lado con una de seriedad que le hacia sentirse un tanto incomodo.

—Él no esta bajo mi responsabilidad —contestó alzándose de hombros, y con esa firme respuesta de parte del rubio, se dio por enterado que el hombre tampoco había puesto atención a los movimientos del ahora ausente aprendiz de Bookman.

—¡Lavi! —Volvió a llamarle, pero el mencionado no salía por ningún lado— ¡Lavi no es gracioso! ¡Sal de donde estés! —algo en su interior le indicaba que esto se trataba de una broma. Intentaba convencerse que su amigo no sería tan cruel abandonándolo a mitad de la calle y que pronto regresaría del "x" lugar al que se había metido con su habitual humor de siempre, y estaba en lo correcto porque Lavi estaba carcajeándose a unas cuadras de ahí vigilando los movimientos de Walker y Howard Link.

Unos momentos amargos después, Allen caminaba sin rumbo entre las calles de la ciudad buscando a Lavi. Había dejado de gritar al descubrir que la gente le miraba y susurraba intrigada por su actitud, pero aun así su desesperación aumentaba— estoy perdido —se lamentó de la falta de cooperación de parte del único que si parecía entender hacia donde se dirigían, ya no sabía si mientras mas corría se encontraría más cerca de la Orden o de Lavi o quizás mas lejos de ambos, al menos podía asegurar que en el momento que el inspector deseara regresar a descansar el podría perseguirle.

Miró hacia atrás, recordando que había dejado a su "última esperanza" caminando algunos metros atrás y su desgracia aumentó al ver que el otro ya no le seguía y que la gente de ese lugar era tanta, que le imposibilitaba ver con facilidad si se encontraba lejos de él— maldición —murmuró ya completamente rendido.

Para Lavi ese sufrimiento ya había sido suficiente a pesar de que le causaba bastante gracia la cara de su amigo ya le parecía que con eso Allen captaría la indirecta. El inspector se había quedado una cuadra atrás de Allen, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, se notaba que no estaba disfrutando para nada la ultima broma del Júnior, y Allen por lo menos ya había parado de caminar.

Prefirió regresar antes de que las cosas empeoraran, limpiándose las lágrimas de la risa y serenándose para no descubrirse como el conspirador del plan "molesta a Allen y Link". Respiró hondo, ya más animado y listo para continuar con su labor, cuando una voz un tanto familiar y elegante llamó su atención a tal grado que su cuerpo se paralizó al oírla como si esta tuviese un poder semejante al de un imán que le atrajera.

—Es suficiente Caty, querida —era en definitiva una voz masculina completamente paralizante. Probablemente el hombre no se había dado cuenta del efecto que había provocado con sólo sus palabras a la distancia.

—No, no, mi príncipe. Déjame consentirte —y a él le acompañaba esta la otra voz femenina desconocida para Lavi. Su cuerpo tembloroso y lleno de curiosidad le hizo girarse para encontrarse con la feliz pareja que salía de una elegante tienda de chocolates con algunas bolsitas en las manos. Lucían muy unidos y felices. Su estomago dio un vuelco cuando su vista se encontró con la silueta perfecta de la persona a quien su corazón había deseado tan profundamente.

Lavi estaba tan tenso que no podía moverse, inconscientemente su respiración se volvió lenta y sus manos comenzaron a sudar— Y esta —escuchó que la mujer le decía al otro mientras que le señalaba una de las bolsas que traía cargando con una sonrisa radiante— la usaremos esta noche —finalizó con un guiño.

La señora Blackwell estaba tan relajada, mirando atentamente a su amante temporal que en su caminar casi choca con cierta persona que se encontraba frente a ella— con permiso jovencito —le dijo mirándolo extrañada por la mirada tan impresionada que mostraba el muchacho. Ella no imaginaba que la persona con quien había atravesado su andar estaba tan estrechamente ligada a su acompañante. Para ella era simple seguir caminando, olvidado esa actitud tan intrigante en el muchacho pero parecía que su andar se había frenado un poco dando que ahora Tyki Mikk estaba tan paralizado como Lavi, uno frente al otro.

Era como si se hubiesen encerrado en una enigmática burbuja con sus miradas chocando la una con la otra sin articular palabra alguna.

Las emociones de Tyki pasaban por muchas facetas, al principio toparse con el pelirrojo le había provocado un terrible susto, pensó que el Júnior le atacaría en cualquier momento y a su vez tuvo alivio por fin su conciencia al verle tan recuperado. Su experiencia le había enseñado que un exorcista estaba siempre dispuesto a pelear contra su enemigo, así que sin darse cuenta se preparo para el posible ataque ideando una forma de escapar de ahí sin estropear los planes del Conde, pero, al ver que el tiempo de reacción de Lavi se había demorando se dio cuenta, con gran pena que la su conciencia aun no estaba completamente sana, que los recuerdos de haber estropeado todo en el ultimo instante volvían a su cabeza amartillándola tuvo que reconocer que debía contener su deseo de volver a tocarle.

Sí Lavi no se movía el si lo haría. Ya había tomado una decisión, no lo volvería a lastimar y lo dejaría por la paz. Toda su fuerza de voluntad se enfocó en hacerse el indiferente, algo que le costó todo su aliento.

Lavi veía todo en cámara lenta. Tyki lucía tan tremendamente sensual que por poco pierde el poco control de si mismo, su corazón daba brincos de emoción, hasta comenzó a salivar y a sudar de nervios, pero no podía articular palabra, ni siquiera actuar como exorcista y atacar al Noah. Y al ver que Tyki fingía no conocerlo sus piernas temblaron con una extraña sensación que le parecía familiar.

Catherine, al ver que su acompañante también estaba con una actitud tan absorta, tuvo que sostener la mano del Noah para forzarlo a caminar—, amor, se hace tarde —le dijo con voz clara, aunque Tyki se encontraba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que a penas y dio algunos pasos mirándola con una sonrisa fingida al tiempo que intentaba no perderse de las hermosas facciones del muchacho del parche.

—Si, lo siento —le dijo a la mujer intentando tener un poco de aparente lucidez, pero su cuerpo aun no cedía del todo. Era como si todo su ser quisiera permanecer lo más cerca posible de Lavi.

Por un instante breve, Lavi tuvo un claro razonamiento. No debía estar quieto frente a alguien que consideraba un terrible criminal, no había justificación alguna que pudiera dar en caso de que Allen o Link lo encontraran para no atacarlo por lo menos. Pero no podía hacer tal cosa. Se lamentó por tal debilidad, no estaba bien lo que estaba sintiendo. Se preguntaba qué otra cosa podía hacer sin tener respuesta alguna.

Así que sin pensarlo más (porque temía que si lo hacia flaquearía de nuevo y eso podía llegar a ser mortal, dado que no se trataba de cualquier persona) se dio la vuelta y corrió tan rápido como pudo, lejos de ahí sin mirar atrás.

Tristemente tuvo que confesar estando ya a una distancia más prudente de su enemigo que no sólo había huido por no poder dar alguna explicación a su manera de actuar frente al enemigo. Había salido corriendo al ver que aquella mujer tomaba esa morena mano con tanta libertad, con toda la libertad que él, el sucesor a Bookman nunca tendría.

•

•

_¡Ya esta! –Baila- es la primera parte del reencuentro entre Tyki y Lavi, y yo quede feliz por ello. ¡Ya decía yo que era hora de hacer justicia! Tengo algo planeado que me pone de muy buen humor con sólo pensarlo, tal vez les agrade también a ustedes… _

_Un agradecimiento especial a Luna Elric Hyuuga, Rika-chan por sus mensajes tan lindos._

Airo:

Bueno, Tyki tarde o temprano se dara cuenta del "pequeño" cambio en su querido conejito, y si, seguro le da un infarto cuano se entere, pero esa es la parte mas divertida de esto -risa diabolica-

Yo adoro a Lenalee, se me hace de los pocos personajes feneminos que son realmente interesantes y sobre todo creo que ella es muy real por que es egoista (y yo la comprendo en eso de ser egoista con sus amigos)

Espero que sigas leyendo, yo seguire escribiendo esta rara historia tanto como mi creatividad continue...

Gracias por leer!

_Díganme todo lo que piensan, y ya saben, cualquier sugerencia, corrección, duda o comentario es muy bien recibido._

_-reverencia-_


End file.
